Abraza mi oscuridad
by Evilmale
Summary: Regina Mills trata de rehacer su vida en un pueblo tranquilo de Maine, luego de precenciar un crimen. Poco a poco vuelve a ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, sin embargo, su paz se trunca la mañana que presencia otro asesinato, todos Excepto Emma Swan, una escritora de la zona, nadie le cree. Regina sabe lo que ha visto y no permitirá de nuevo que se salgan con la suya.
1. Chapter 1

**(adaptación)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una historias sin fines de lucro, cualquier error, una disculpa, que lo disfruten.**

REGINA MILLS llegó por los arduos caminos de Storybrooke lanzando humo en su Mercedes benz de color negro sobrecalentado. Llevaba consigo doscientos cuarenta y tres dólares, que podrían ser suficientes para reparar el Mercedes, llenar el tanque de combustible y su estómago. Si la suerte estaba de su lado y el Mercedes no se encontraba del todo enfermo, le restaría algo incluso para pagar una noche de hotel.

Después, independientemente de cuan optimistas fueran sus cálculos, quedaría en la ruina.

Tomo las columnas de humo que resoplaban del capó como la señal de que era momento de dejar de viajar un tiempo y encontrar trabajo. Ese pequeño pueblo de maine, acomodado a lo largo de las aguas azules de un lago, parecía tan adecuado como cualquier otro. O quizás fuera mejor aun. Tenía la claridad que la hacia falta: el cielo era amplio y las cumbres cubiertas de nieve de la cordillera Teton se alzaban hasta él como dioses solemnes y de algún modo indiferente.

Llevaba horas serpenteando hacia ella, entre cimas y llanuras pertenecientes a una fotografía de Ansel Adams. Cuando partió, antes del amanecer, no tenía idea de donde acabaría; pasó de largo por Cody, a toda velocidad por Dubois y, aunque se la había ocurrido girar con rumbo a Jackson, optó por continuar hacia el sur.

Así que sintió que algo la estaba empujando ese sitio.

En los últimos ocho meses había llegado a la vez firme convicción de dejarse llevar por las señales y los impulsos. Las señales podrían ser desde un inclinación caprichosa de los rayos del sol sobre la carretera, hasta alguna veleta que apuntara hacia el sur. Si le agradaba la luz o la veleta, la seguía hasta encontrar lo que pareciera el lugar correcto en el momento indicado. Se queda unas semanas, trabajaba un poco, exploraba la zona, luego seguía su camino cuando las señales indicaban una nueva dirección.

El sistema que había desarrollado le daba una especie de libertad y a menudo (cada vez más) disminuía el constante zumbido de desasosiego en su cabeza. Los últimos meses en los que había vivido sola la habían tranquilizado más que un año entero de tratamiento.

Y ahora tenía frente a sí un nuevo comienzo, una página en blanco en Storybrooke.

Si no surgía otra cosa, se tomaría unos días para disfrutar el lago y las montañas, y para conseguir el suficiente dinero para retomar el camino. Un sitio como este (el letrero decía POBLACIÓN: 623) probablemente dependía del turismo, aprovechando el paisaje y la cercanía del parque nacional. Probablemente habría al menos un hotel y un par de pensiones, y seguro haría falta alguien para llevar y traer cosas o limpiar, especialmente ahora que el deshielo de la primavera mitigaba el ultimo frío de invierno.

Pero, por ahora, su prioridad principal era encontrar un mecánico.

Rodeó lentamente el largo y ancho lago. En la sombra, la nieve formaba charcos de un blanco apagado. Los árboles seguían siendo cafés como en un invierno, pero ya había algunas lanchas en el agua. Al otro lado del río estaba lo que supuso era la zona comercial. Advirtió que había una tienda de regalos, una pequeña galería, un banco, la oficina de correos y también estaba el despacho del alguacil.

Se estacionó en lo que parecía el garaje de un gran almacén. Enfrente estaban 2 hombres con camisa de franela sentados en robustas sillas que les proporcionaban una buena vista del lago.

**Si les gusto, alguna queja o sugerencia y porque no teorías de lo que pasara, dejen su reviews, ya que soy nueva en esto, me gustaría actualizar cada semana o mas si se puede pero ya depende de los reviews o follows que haya, y ahí veré si la continuo, si la dejo ahí o actualizo mas pronto, de ustedes depende chicas como se dice no es chantaje.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, con eso dan ganas de seguir gracias a franchiulla, si en esta historia así será Regina jaja y a evilgween, veras que no te arrepentirás, y las dudas serán resueltas pronto (si las dejas no hay problema), y gracias creo que ya te tengo. Este es corto, el próximo ya no lo será, Y se que ansían que salga Emma no desesperen, ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno aquí esta el siguiente:**

* * *

><p><em>Se estacionó en lo que parecía el garaje de un gran almacén. Enfrente estaban 2 hombres con camisa de franela sentados en robustas sillas que les proporcionaban una buena vista del lago<em>.

La saludaron asistir asintiendo con la cabeza cuando apago el motor y salió del auto; luego el de la derecha le hizo un gesto tocando el ala de su gorra azul, que llevaba el nombre de la tienda, tienda mercantil y supermercado mac.  
>- Parece que tiene un problema, señorita.<br>- Eso parece. ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda darme una mano?  
>El hombre se levanto de la silla. Era fornido, de rostro de rostro rubicundo y arrugas que marcaban la camisetas de sus amables ojos castaños.<br>- ¿porque no habré el capó y le echamos un vistazo?  
>- Se lo agradezco – cuando tiró la palanca, el abrió el capó de golpe<br>- Empezó a salir hace unos dieciséis kilómetros, creo. No estaba prestando atención. Estaba distraída por el paisaje  
>- Suele pasar. ¿Va al parque?<br>- Iba, más o menos. Creo que el auto tiene otros planes.  
>Su acompañante se acercó y ambos miraron dentro, con el ceño fruncido, ya sabiendo qué pasaba.<br>- Se le rompió la manguera del radiador- le informó- va a tener que reemplazarla.  
>No sonaba tan mal ni tan costoso.<br>- ¿Hay un lugar en el pueblo donde pueda hacerlo?  
>- En el taller Nolan se lo arreglan. ¿Porque no lo llama?<br>- Me salvó la vida- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa y la mano, un gesto que se le daba mejor con los desconocidos.  
>- Soy Regina Mills.<br>Marco Drubber. Y él es August Wayne Booth  
>- Viene del este, ¿no? – preguntó August.<br>A Regina le pareció que tenía unos treinta años, era fornido, alto y de buen ver.  
>- Si. De muy al este, del área de Boston. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.<br>- No es mas que una llamada- respondió Marco-  
>- Puede pasar si quiere, o dar un paseo. David podría tardar un poco en llegar.<br>- Me gustaría dar un paseo, si no le importa. Quizás pueda aconsejarme algún buen lugar para hospedarme. Nada lujoso.  
>- Aquí cerca esta la cazona de granny, es el mas acogedor, algunas de sus habitaciones se alquilan por semana o por mes.<br>Ella ya no pensaba en cuestión de meses. Un día ya era suficientemente desafiante.  
>- Quizás me de una vuelta para ver la casona, me hará bien estirarme un poco. Gracias, señor Drubber<br>- Encantado y llámame Marco. – se quedo ahí otro momento mientras ella se alejaba por la acera.  
>- Es bonita –comento August-<br>- Es muy flaca- comento Marco negando con la cabeza.  
>- Las mujeres de ahora se matan de hambre y pierden las curvas.<br>Ella no había matado de hambre y, de hecho, había un esfuerzo consciente por recuperar el peso que haya perdido en los últimos años. Haya pasado de estar en buena forma gracias al ejercicio, a ser una chica muy menuda.  
>Tampoco había estado de acuerdo con el comentario de August de que era bonita. En otro momento se había considerado así, una mujer bonita, con estilo y sexy si se lo proponía. Pero ahora su rostro parecía demasiado duro, los pómulos demasiado marcados y los ojos marrones, oscuros y ensombrecidos.<br>Quería volver a reconocerse.  
>Paseó sin rumbo, casi sin hacer ruido con los zapatos keds gastados. La brisa fría le rozaba el rostro y se le enroscaba en el largo cabello Azabache, que llevaba atado en una coleta. Le gustaba la sensación del aire limpio y la luz que emanaba de las montañas y resplandecía en el agua.<br>Entre las ramas desnudas de los Álamos alcanzaba a ver algunas de las habitaciones que le había mencionado Marco. Estaban agazapadas detrás de Los Árboles, hechas de troncos y vidrio, con cobertizos anchos Y, supuso, vistas bellísimas.  
>Se detuvo admirar los tallos verdes de narcisos en un barril de whisky partido por la mitad junto a la entrada del restaurante. Temblaban ligeramente con la brisa fría, pero le hicieron pensar en la primavera. Todo se renovaba en la primavera. Quizás este año también ella se renovaría.<br>Regina alzó los ojos hacia la amplia ventana del restaurante. Era mas una cafetería que restaurante, se corrigió. Se servían en el mostrador, había mesas para dos o cuatro personas y mesas con bancos, todo era rojo estreñido y blanco. La cocina quedaba abierta hacia el mostrador y las meseras iba de un lado a otro cargando bandejas.  
>Percató de que era hora del almuerzo, luego vio el letrero en la puerta.<p>

**SE BUSCA COCINERO  
>INFORMES ADENTRO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por hoy, ya en el próximo capítulo veremos como Regina interactúa con los demás personajes de nuestra historia. ¡Por fin!, ¡ya empieza lo bueno!<br>Dígame a quien les gustaría que pongamos en la historia  
>Y a quien creen que conocerá Regina? Serán tres personajes.<br>Dejen su reviews, les gusta la historia? Subiré capítulo por día, nos vemos al próximo**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michii 15 gracias por tus palabras, muy alentadoras de verdad, ya quería hacerlo desde hace rato pero no me animaba, y muchas gracias aquarius 7, y si aquí vemos a Regina desde otro punto de visto, como su lado perdido o el oculto, el que no quiere ni puede mostrar por miedo a ser vulnerable, ya veremos que la llevo a ser así. Saludos, bueno sin mas les dejo el siguiente capi que es extenso, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percató de que era hora del almuerzo, luego vio el letrero en la puerta<strong>._

**SE BUSCA COCINERO  
>INFORMES ADENTRO<strong>

Señales, volví a pensar, estudiando cuidadosamente la estructura. La cocina abierta era la clave. La comida de cafetería era algo que podía preparar sin ver. O que pudo hacer, en algún momento.  
>Quizás era hora de dar otro paso. Después de todo su andar la había llevado hasta ahí. Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.<br>Cebolla frita, carne a la parrilla, café cargado, una maquina de discos tocando música, y el rumor de las charlas en las mesas.  
>Advirtió que los pisos rojos estaban limpios y el mostrador blanco estaba bien fregado. Las pocas mesas que quedaban vacías estaban preparadas para el almuerzo. En las Paredes había fotografías que a ella le parecieron buenas. Había algunas en blanco y negro del lago, de aguas bravas, de las montañas en todas las épocas del año.<br>Todavía estaba armándose de valor, cuando una de las meseras pasó junto a ella.  
>- Buenas días. ¿Quieres almorzar? Puedes sentarte en una mesa o en el mostrador.<br>- En realidad busco al encargado, o al propietario. Eh, es sobre el anuncio en la puerta. El puesto de cocinero.  
>La mesera se detuvo, sosteniendo la bandeja.<br>- ¿Eres cocinera?  
>En otro momento de su vida, Regina habría menospreciado ese término, amablemente, pero lo habría menospreciado igual.<br>- Si  
>- Qué conveniente- la mesera dibujó una sonrisa en su bello rostro-<br>- Entonces, ¿por qué no vas y te sientas en el mostrador? Veré si granny puede salir un minuto. ¿Quieres un café?  
>- Té, si no te importa.<br>- En seguida.  
>Al sentarse en un banco cromado con asiento de piel, Regina se recordó que no estaba obligada a tomar el empleo y se frotó las manos sudadas En los jeans. Podía seguir limpiando habitaciones de hotel.<br>La mesera entro a la parrilla y tocó el hombro de una mujer bajita y robusta, luego se le acercó para hablarle. Después de un momento, la mujer miro rápido por encima del hombro, vio Regina a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. La mesera salió al mostrador con una Taza Blanca con agua caliente y un paquetito de Lipton en el plato.  
>- Granny saldrá en un momento. ¿Quieres pedir un almuerzo? El especial del día es pan de carne.<br>- No, gracias, no. Con el Té es suficiente –sintió un nudo en el estomago. El pánico quería apoderarse de ella, crecía ese peso sofocante en todo su pecho-  
>Debería irme, pensó Regina. Malditas señales.<br>Granny tenía el pelo rubio y escaso, llevaban un delantal blanco de carnicero salpicado de manchas de grasa y gafas donde se encontraban unos ojos color verde. Salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo y evaluó a Regina con sus duros ojos verdes.  
>- ¿Cocinas?<br>- Si  
>- ¿Te ganas la vida con eso, o sólo para comer?<br>- Eso hacía en Boston, así me ganaba la vida- luchando contra los nervios, Regina abrió el paquete de la bolsa de Té.  
>- Granny tenía unos labios suaves, casi en forma de arco, a diferencia de esos ojos severos.<br>- Boston –se metió el trapo en el cinturón del delantal con un movimiento ausente.  
>- Eso está lejos<br>- Si  
>- No sé si quiero una cocinera de la costa este que no sepa mantener la boca cerrada ni cinco minutos<br>Regina se quedó boquiabierta, luego la cerró al notar una leve sonrisa.  
>- Soy muy mala parlanchina cuando me pongo nerviosa.<br>- ¿Que haces por aquí?  
>- Viajo. Se me averió el auto. Necesito un empleo.<br>- ¿Tienes referencias?  
>Sintió una presión en el corazón.<br>- Puedo conseguirlas.  
>Granny sorbió por la nariz.<br>- Ponte un delantal. El siguiente pedido es un sandwich de bistec, cebollas fritas y champiñones, papas fritas y ensalada de col. Si Archie no se muere después de comer lo que cocines probablemente te de el trabajo.  
>- De acuerdo –Regina se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta del final del mostrador.<br>No lo noto, pero Granny si, que había roto el paquete de la bolsa de té en trocitos.  
>La organización era sencilla, determinó Regina, y lo suficientemente eficiente. Era una parrilla grande, una cocina de restaurante, una doble freidora. Mientras se ponía delantal, Granny sacó todos los ingredientes que hacían falta.<br>- Gracias –Regina se lavó las manos y se puso a trabajar.  
>No lo pienses, se dijo. Deja que llegue sólo. Puso la carne chisporrotear en la parrilla mientras picaba cebollas y champiñones. Puso a freír en la canasta las papas ya cortadas, ajustó el cronómetro. No le temblaban las manos, aunque seguía sintiendo la presión en el pecho.<br>Granny dio un tirón al siguiente pedido que colgaba del gancho del anaquel.  
>- Un tazón de sopa de frijol. Esta en ese hervidor de ahí. Va con galletas.<br>Regina solo asintió, hecho los champiñones y las cebollas en la parrilla, y preparo el segundo pedido mientras se freían.  
>- Listo el pedido – gritó a Granny y saco otro pedido, un sándwich sencillo, un sándwich doble, dos ensaladas para acompañar.<br>Regina paso de un pedido a otro. El ambiente y los pedidos podían ser diferentes, pero el ritmo era el mismo. Sirvió el primero y se lo mostró a Granny para que lo inspeccionará.  
>- Déjalo en el mostrador- le ordenó<br>- Empieza con el siguiente.  
>Regina trabajo otra hora y media antes de que bajara el ritmo lo suficiente como para retirarse del calor y beberse una botella de agua entera. Granny estaba en el mostrador tomando café.<br>- ¡caramba! ¿Siempre es así de ajetreado?  
>- La clientela del almuerzo del sábado. No es muy difícil. Tu sueldo es de ocho dólares por hora. Si vas bien en dos semanas, te aumentó un dólar. En la parrilla estaremos tu, yo y alguien de medio tiempo, los siete días de la semana. Tienes dos días libres. ¿Algún problema?<br>- No  
>- Puedes beber todo el café, el agua o el té que quieras. Tu pagas tu comida. Aunque no tienes pinta que vayas a comerte todo cuando me de la vuelta. Estas menuda como un palillo.<br>- Eso parece.  
>- El cocinero de ultimo turno limpia la parrilla, cierra todo...<br>- Eso no puedo hacerlo. No puedo cerrar. Puedo abrir, puedo trabajar cualquier turno, pero no puedo cerrar, lo lamento.  
>Granny levanto las cejas, sorbió lo que le quedaba de café.<br>- ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad, niñita?  
>- Si, así es. Si cerrar es parte del trabajo, tendré que encontrar otro.<br>- Lo solucionaremos. Tu auto esta arreglado, esta en la tienda de Marco- sonrío Granny-  
>- Las noticias vuelan y yo siempre tengo el oído aguzado. Si estas buscando un lugar donde quedarte, tengo una habitación arriba del restaurante, que solo se la ofrezco a mis empleados, que puedo alquilarte. No es gran cosa, pero tiene una buena vista y es limpia.<br>- Gracias, pero creo que por ahora probaré de quedarme en la casona, sin obtener ningún privilegio. Dejemos que pasen un par de semanas para ver como marcha todo.  
>- Tu decides – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Granny se puso de pie.<br>- Ve por tu auto, establécete. Regresa a las cuatro.  
>Un tanto aturdida, Regina salió el lugar. Había regresado a la cocina y no le había ido mal. Lo había hecho bien. Ahora que lo había superado se sentía un poco Mareada. Pero era normal, ¿o no?. Era una reacción normal después de conseguir un trabajo que no había podido hacer desde hacía casi dos años.<br>Se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo todo.  
>Cuando entra la tienda, Marco estaba haciendo una transacción en la caja. El sitio era tal y como lo esperaba: Había un poco de todo, desde alimentos y carne, artículo de Confección, ferretería, artículos para el hogar, equipo de pesca, municiones. Cuando Marco terminó, ella se acercó.<br>- Ya debe funcionar el auto- le dijo Marco-  
>- Ya me dijeron, gracias. ¿Cómo pago?<br>- David dejo esta factura. Si paga en efectivo, puede dejarlo aquí. Lo veré más tarde.  
>- En efectivo esta bien. –tomo la factura, asintió con alivio, pues era menos de lo que esperaba.<br>- Conseguí empleo.  
>- ¿De verdad? Qué rápida<br>- En la cafetería. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama  
>- Se llama Granny's Diner. Aquí le decimos donde Granny.<br>- Entonces donde Granny. Espero verlo por ahí. Soy buena cocinera.  
>- Apuesto a que lo es. Aquí tiene su cambio.<br>- Gracias. Gracias por todo. Ahora iré a conseguir una habitación, luego de vuelta al trabajo.  
>- Si sigue pensando en ir a la casona, dígale a Mary, de la recepción, que quiere la tarifa mensual. Dígale que esta trabajando donde Granny.<br>- Lo haré, se lo diré, gracias señor Drubber  
>La casona de muros de estuco amarilloblanco tenían unas vistas maravillosas hacia el lago, otras hacia un hermoso reloj, que a lo lejos parecía estar al centro de pueblo. Regina negocio una tarifa semanal para una habitación sencilla del tercer piso. Cualquier debajo del tercer piso era demasiado accesible para tener tranquilidad.  
>Cargo su bolso y su computadora portátil dos pisos en lugar de subir por el ascensor. Cuando llego a su habitación, revisó dos veces las cerraduras, abrió las ventanas, y se quedo viendo el brillo del agua, deslizarse de los botes y la elevación de las montañas a lo lejos.<br>Esta era su casa por ese día pensó. Ya vería si sería su casa al día siguiente. Al notar que había una puerta que unía su habitación con La de al lado, revisó la cerradura, luego arrastró el tocador para obstruirla.  
>No deshizo las maletas, no precisamente, pero si tomó lo esencial y lo sacó. Los artículos de tocador, el cargador del teléfono celular. Dejó abierta la puerta del baño mientras se daba una ducha rápida. Recitó en voz alta las tablas de multiplicar para mantenerse calmada: seis por uno, seis por dos...<br>Se puso ropa limpia. Tenía un nuevo trabajo, se recordó, y se tomó el tiempo para secarse el cabello, para aplicarse un poco maquillaje. Decidió que ese día no se vería tan pálida, con los ojos tan hundidos.  
>Después de ver la hora se metió a los bolsillos el teléfono, las llaves, la licencia de conducir y tres dólares de lo que le quedaba. Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.<br>Regina volvió a revisar dos veces las cerraduras y pegó un trocito de cinta adhesiva en la puerta, por debajo del nivel de la vista antes de bajar las escaleras.  
>Bajo corriendo, contando los escalones. Tras un rápido debate interno, decidió dejar el auto. Si caminaba ahorraría dinero para la gasolina. Ya estaría oscuro al terminar su turno, pero estaba a un par de cuadras.<br>Tenía las manos húmedas al llegar a donde Granny, pero entró. La misma mesera que la habló en el almuerzo la vio, y con un movimiento de los dedos le pidió que se acercara. Regina Se detuvo junto a la mesa en la que estaba llenando el carrito de condimentos.  
>- Granny esta en el almacén. Dijo que te daría una clase breve de orientación cuando llegaras. Yo soy Ruby<br>- Regina  
>- Primera advertencia. Si Granny te sorprende perdiendo el tiempo, te ira muy mal.-sus brillantes ojos verdes titilaron y se profundizaron los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo hasta un poco mas de media espalda, castaño oscuro y mechas rojas por todo su cabello. Vestía un diminuto short con mallones y tacos altos, una camisa roja y pendientes del mismo color.<br>- Me gusta trabajar – dijo Regina-  
>- Te gustará, créeme, especialmente por ser sábado por la noche. Habrá otras dos meseras, Ashley y Abigail. Lavaran los platos y limpiaran las mesas. Si necesitas un descanso, pídeselo a Granny. Atrás hay un sitio donde puedes dejar tu abrigo y tu bolso. ¿No llevas bolso?<br>- No, no lo traje.  
>- Entonces ven, te mostraré el lugar. Bienvenida a bordo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy, gracias por sus reviews son muy lindos, y que bueno que les gusta la historia, pienso hacer los capi así de largos, entonces nos vemos a la próxima.<br>Dejen sus reviews. Teorías o algo? Que decir, déjalas abajo**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Para todas las chicas que se preguntan por Emma, aquí se las traigo, veremos la reacción de Emma y Regina al verse por primera vez, y a alguien que quiere conquistar a Regina, de ahora en delante Emma estará presente , para las que estaban ansiosas. Gracias Franchiulla por tu reviews, espero ya estés más tranquila, y gracias a sweedbastard a la nueva seguidora. Los dejo con este capi que me costo uff! Esta súper largo. Y quise adelantárselos para adentrarnos ya con Emma. Y una cosa más, en esta historia, cas o Graham es el mismo y es hijo de Granny, en cambio Ruby es simplemente la mesera.  
>Bueno a leer<strong>.

* * *

><p>Ruby tenía razón; tenían mucha clientela, había gente de, pueblo, excursionistas, turistas esparcidos por todas partes y gente de un campamento cercano que querían comer en un lugar cerrado. Regina y Granny trabajaron sin conversar mucho mientras las freidoras echaban humo y parrilla despedía calor.<br>- Come.  
>- Ah, gracias pero...<br>- ¿No te gusta mi sopa?  
>- No es eso.<br>- Siéntate en el mostrador y come. Ya se ha tranquilizado un poco y ya viene tu descanso. Te lo apuntaré en la cuenta.  
>- De acuerdo, gracias – la verdad era que ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta. Regina pensó que era una buena señal sentarse al final del mostrador.<br>Ruby le paso un plato con un pan y dos porciones de mantequilla.  
>- Granny dijo que necesitabas carbohidratos. ¿Quieres té para acompañar?<br>- Perfecto, yo puedo ir por el.  
>- Ya estoy en eso. Eres rápida –añadió cuando le llevo la taza.<br>- Más rápida que Granny algunos clientes. Y haces que la comida se vea bien en el plato. Algunos clientes lo comentaron.  
>- Oh, no quise cambiar nada.<br>- Nadie se esta quejando –la sonrisa de Ruby lució los hoyuelos de sus mejillas  
>- Eres un poco nerviosa ¿no?<br>- Supongo que si –Regina probo la sopa. El caldo tenía un ligero sabor picante.  
>- Ya veo porque se llena tanto este lugar, la sopa es buena.<br>Ruby volvió a dar una ojeada a la cocina.  
>- Algunos hemos hecho una apuesta. Ashley cree que tienes problemas con la ley. Abigail cree que huyes de un esposo abusivo. Yo creo que te rompieron el corazón. ¿Alguna adivino?<br>- No, lo siento – sintió una punzada de ansiedad, pero se recordó que los restaurantes estaban llenos de pequeños chismes y dramas.  
>- Es solamente que no puedo establecerme, solo viajo.<br>- Hay algo mas- dijo ruby  
>- A mi parecer, se nota a leguas que tienes el corazón roto. Y hablando de eso, aquí viene alta, blanca, rubia.<p>

Era alta, pensó Regina al seguir la mirada de de Ruby. Media poco más de metro setenta, claro ayudada por botas con un poco de tacón. También era blanca, Con el cabello rubio despeinado y la tez aterciopelada. Pero no Le pareció guapa, no tendría por qué era una chica, ella también lo era pensó. Sus labios eran rosados que sobresaltaban al compás de su piel, y su físico era un poco tosco, y la forma en que recorrió en lugar con la mirada le pareció demasiado irritable, cínico, autoritario. Y no había nada interesante en la cazadora roja y en la botas del mismo color.  
>- Se llama Emma – le informo Ruby<br>- Es escritora y ya le han publicado tres libros. Novelas de misterio – Ruby vio de reojo como Emma iba hasta una mesa vacía.  
>- Se dice que solía trabajar en un diario de Boston y la despidieron. También se dice que le gustan las chicas. Alquila una cabaña junto al lago. Es mas bien reservada. Pero da propinas del veinte por ciento. ¿Cómo me veo?<br>- Estupenda, pero no te quieres aprovechar de ella, ¿verdad? – dijo Regina sonriente  
>- ¡Claro que no? –soltó Ruby una maliciosa risita<br>Regina pensó que Emma era muy hermosa, eso saltaba a simple vista y no se podía negar, y a su ver por su físico hacia mucho ejercicio, tenía unos bíceps súper marcados y creía que tal vez si fuera cierto el rumor de que era lesbiana o bisexual. Pero se preguntó Ruby también lo ¿será?, le gustara Emma, tendría que ser porque no se explicaba esa ración que había tenido Ruby anteriormente. Esta se había visto en un espejo, se había pintado los labios de un rojo sangre, arreglado bien su ropa, y había observado a Emma de una forma que ella, había visto algunas veces pero que solo pasaba en hombres, esa que se le da a una chica, linda o súper buena, tal vez un tanto en lasciva, y en este caso, Ruby se la había mandado a Emma, que a esta pareció no le importarle, o no se dio cuenta.

Ruby se dirigió a la mesa mientras sacaba la libretita del bolsillo. Un momento después, Regina oyó su alegre saludo.  
>Mientras Regina comía, vio a Ruby coquetear y cuando Ruby se dio la vuelta, le hizo un gesto exageradamente soñador. Emma alejo la mirada, y se concentró en el rostro de Regina.<p>

Su mirada directa la puso nerviosa. A pesar de que aparto la vista rápidamente, pudo sentir sus ojos fijos en ella, groseramente, explorándola a propósito. Por primera vez desde que empezó su turno, se sintió vulnerable.  
>Se bajo del banco y se llevó los platos a la cocina.<p>

Emma pidió chuletas de alce y engañó la espera con una botella de cerveza Coors y un libro de formato rústico. Alguien había puesto un disco de Emmylou Harris en la máquina y él tarareó mentalmente la música. Pensó en la morena y en su mirada. Marco Drubber utilizaba mucho la palabra petrificado. Buena palabra -pensó- a la nueva cocinera, con esa inmovilidad repentina, le va como un guante. Por lo que sabía de Granny, la morena no tendría trabajo si no fuese competente. Sospechaba que debajo del caparazón de Granny había un corazón tierno, pero el caparazón era grueso y espinoso, y no soportaba a los inútiles. Por supuesto, si quería enterarse de la vida, pelos y señales de la recién llegada solo tenía que preguntarle a la pelirroja. Pero entonces se sabría que había preguntado y otros le preguntarían qué pensaba, ya sabía como funcionaba las cosas en lugares como Storybrooke, era consciente de que vivían de las habladurías. Sin preguntar, tardaría un poco más en saber cosas de ella, pero habría murmullos y comentarios, rumores y especulaciones Y, cuando le interesaba, tenía buen oído para enterarse de esas cosas. La morena parecía frágil, de las que se diría que se van a romper de un momento a otro. Se preguntó por qué. Desde su posición ventajosa, podía ver que trabajaba sin cesar. Como solo un cocinero profesional, podía hacer parecer que tenía otro par de manos ocultas en algún lado. Como le resultaba mas interesante que su libro, continuó observándola mientras bebía su cerveza.

Tal vez era su primer día en aquel empleo, pero estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que trabajaba en la cocina de un restaurante. No tiene ninguna relación con nadie del pueblo – pensó-. Emma llevaba casi un año viviendo allí, y si hubiese tenido que llegar la hija, hermana, sobrina o prima tercera de alguien, se habría enterado. No le parecía una trotamundos. Más bien una corredora. Eso era lo que había visto en sus ojos: cautela y rapidez para saltar en el momento oportuno. Cuando la morena se movió para colocar un plato en la fila de los pedidos listos, aquellos ojos le lanzaron una mirada; solo fue un instante, luego se abrió la puerta y aparto la mirada. Mostró una sonrisa y todo en ella cambio, se suavizó, y vio la belleza que tenía guardada.  
>Cuando volteo a ver que la había hecho sonreír así, vio a Marco Drubber sonriéndole y saludándola con la mano.<p>

Marco se sentó en la mesa frente a la de el.  
>- ¿Que tal todo?<br>- No puedo quejarme  
>- Ansiaba comer algo que no hubiera frito yo. ¿Que tiene buena pinta hoy? Además de la nueva cocinera.<br>- Yo pedí las chuletas. No te veo por acá los sábados por la noche, Marco eres un hombre de costumbres y vienes los miércoles.  
>- No me dieron ganas de abrir una lata para comer y quería ver cómo iba la muchacha. Llego cojeando hoy al pueblo con la manguera del radiador rota.<br>No hace falta más que esperar cinco minutos – pensó Emma – y la iinformación te caía del cielo.  
>- ¿ah, si?<br>- En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya Estaba trabajando aquí. Se consiguió una habitacional en la casona. Se llama Regina Mills -dejó de hablar cuando vio que Ruby llegaba con la comida de Emma.  
>- Hola, señor Drubber. ¿Que le sirvo hoy?<br>Marco se inclinó hacia delante para ver el plato de Emma.  
>- Eso se ve bastante bien.<br>- La nueva cocinera nos ha ayudado mucho. Me dices si te gustan las chuletas, Emma ¿te traigo algo mas?  
>- Otra cerveza<br>- Yo una Coca-Cola y lo mismo que come Emma  
>Emma empezó a comer, corto la chuleta y la comió.<br>- Si se está quedando en el hotel, quizás no se quede mucho tiempo.  
>- Reservo una semana – a marco le gustaba saber que pasaba en el pueblo y a quien le pasaba. No sólo tenía la tienda, sino que también era el alcalde. Le gustaba creer que los chismes eran parte de sus tareas.<br>- La verdad Emma, no creo que la chica tenga mucho dinero. Pago en efectivo por la manguera del radiador y el hotel según se dice.  
>No tenía tarjetas de crédito – pensó Emma, se preguntó si la mujer no quería ser detectada.<br>- Puede ser que no quiera dejar rastro  
>- Tienes una mente suspicaz. Tiene cara de persona honrada.<br>- Y tú tienes tendencias hacer un romántico. Y hablando de romances –Emma ladeo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Un hombre que entró iba vestido de Levi's, camisa de cambray y un abrigo negro, acentuados por unas botas de piel de serpiente y un sombrero stetson gris que lo delataban como un vaquero. El cabello rizado aclarado por el sol, le solía por debajo del sombrero. Tenía un rostro de facciones simétricas contrarrestadas por unos ojos negros como la noche, que, como Todo el mundo sabía, usaba tanto con le era posible para cautivar a las mujeres. Se pavoneó —no había otra forma de describir su paso lento y oscilante— hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete.

- Graham ha venido para ver si la chica nueva merece su tiempo -dijo Mac sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se terminaba las patatas  
>- Graham le cae bien a todo el mundo. Es un tipo agradable, pero espero que ella tenga sentido común. Parte de la distracción de que disfrutaba Brody en el pueblo desde hacía un año consistía en contemplar la forma en que Graham hacía caer a las mujeres como si fuesen bolos.<br>- Apuesto diez dólares a que liga con ella y a que añade a sus trofeos antes de que acabe la semana.  
>Mac enarcó las cejas en un gesto de reprobación.<br>- Esa no es forma de hablar de una buena chica.  
>- No la conoces tanto como para estar seguro de que es una buena chica.<br>- Yo digo que lo es, así que voy a aceptar esa apuesta y tendrás que pagar. -Emma se echó a reír de mala gana. La disposición ligeramente puritana de Marco le parecía parte de su encanto.  
>- Es solo sexo, Marco<br>A Mac se le pusieron coloradas las puntas de las orejas.  
>- ¿Te acuerdas del sexo, no? -añadió Emma con una amplia sonrisa.<br>- Tengo un vago recuerdo del proceso.

En la cocina, Granny le puso un trozo de pastel de manzana sobre la mesa  
>- Tómale un descanso —le ordenó a Regina—<br>- Cómete el pastel.  
>- La verdad, no tengo hambre, y necesito...<br>- No te he preguntado si tenías hambre, ¿verdad? Cómete el pastel,no te cobraré nada. Es el último pedazo, y de todos modos mañana habrá que tirarla. ¿Ves a aquel que está sentado a la barra?  
>- ¿Ese que parece que acaba de bajarse del caballo?<br>- Es Graham Butler, pero aveces le llama Cas. Es el diminutivo de Casanova; le pusieron el apodo cuando era un chaval y se pasaba el día empeñado en llevarse a la cama a cualquier chica que estuviese en un radio de cien kilómetros.  
>- Ah, ya.<br>- Ahora casi todos los sábados por la noche Cas queda con alguna o va a Clancy's con sus colegas para decidir qué vaquilla separar de ese rebaño en particular. Ha venido para echarte un vistazo  
>Al ver que no tenía otra opción, Regina empezó a comerse el pastel<br>- No creo que haya mucho que ver.  
>- Eres nueva, mujer, joven y, que se sepa, soltera. En su favor, hay que decir que Cas no se lía con mujeres casadas. Mira, ahora está coqueteando con Ashley, este invierno estuvo liado unas semanas con ella, hasta que les echó el ojo a unas chicas que vinieron a esquiar. —Granny cogió la gran cafetera que siempre tenía a mano—.<br>- El chico tiene encanto. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que se acuesta le hace reproches cuando se abrocha los vaqueros y se marcha.  
>- ¿Me lo dices porque supones que se acostará conmigo una de estas noches?<br>- Solo te informo.  
>- Pues ahora ya lo sé. No te preocupes, no busco un hombre, ni para un ratito ni para siempre. Desde luego, a ninguno que utilice el pene como varilla de zahoría<br>Granny soltó una carcajada.  
>- ¿Cómo está el pastel?<br>- Muy buena, deliciosa. No le he preguntado por los panes. ¿Las preparas aquí o las compras en alguna panadería de la zona?  
>- Las hago yo.<br>- ¿De verdad?  
>- Ahora estás pensando que se me dan mejor los panes que la parrilla.. ¿Y a ti?<br>- No es mi fuerte, pero puedo echarte una mano cuando te haga falta.  
>- Te lo haré saber.<p>

Granny sirvió un par de hamburguesas y luego echó patatas fritas y judías en los platos para acompañarlas. Estaba añadiendo encurtidos y tomates cuando Cas entró con paso lento en la cocina.  
>- Hola, Graham<br>- Hola, mamá —contestó él, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
>A Regina se le cayó el alma a los pies. Mamá —pensó—, y yo haciendo chistes sobre su pene.<br>- Me han dicho que estabas mejorando la categoría del local —dijo él. Le dedicó a Regina una sonrisa lenta y afable antes de echar un trago de la cerveza que llevaba en la mano  
>- Mis amigos me llaman Cas.<br>- Yo soy Regina Encantada de conocerte. Yo me ocupo de estos, Granny -Cogió los platos, los llevó a la fila y observó con disgusto que por primera vez en toda la noche no había notas en espera de servir.  
>- Pronto cerraremos la cocina —le dijo Granny—.<br>- Ya puedes irte. Mañana haces el primer turno, así que tienes que estar aquí a las seis en punto.  
>- Claro, de acuerdo —respondió Regina mientras se quitaba el delantal.<br>- Te acompañaré al hotel con el coche —se ofreció Cas mientras dejaba la cerveza a un lado  
>- Así me aseguro de que no te ocurre nada por el camino.<br>- Oh, no, no te molestes —replicó Regina mirando a la madre con la esperanza de recibir un poco de ayuda por ese lado, pero Granny ya se había alejado para apagar las freidoras  
>- No está lejos. Estoy bien, y de todos modos me apetece caminar.<br>- Perfecto, te acompañaré. ¿Llevas chaqueta?  
>Regina pensó que si se negaba sería una descortesía por su parte, y que si aceptaba tendría que andar por la cuerda floja. Optó por la segunda opción. Sin una palabra, cogió su suéter<br>- Estaré aquí a las seis.  
>Se despidió entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Notaba los ojos de la escritora clavados en su espalda. ¿Por qué seguía allí? Cas le abrió la puerta y salió detrás de ella.<br>- Hace fresco. ¿Seguro que no tendrás frío?  
>- Me sentará de maravilla después del calor de la cocina.<br>- Seguro que sí. No dejes que mi madre te obligue a trabajar demasiado.  
>- Me gusta trabajar.<br>- Seguro que esta noche no has parado. Te invito a tomar algo para que puedas relajarte un poco y me cuentes tu vida.  
>- Gracias, pero mi vida no vale una invitación. Además, mañana me toca el primer turno.<br>- Creo que hará buen día —dijo Cas con voz tan lenta como su paso  
>- Si quieres, te paso a buscar cuando salgas. Te enseñaré todo esto. Te aseguro que no hay mejor guía en Storybrooke Y tengo referencias que demuestran que soy un caballero.<br>- Regina debía reconocer que Cas tenía una sonrisa fantástica y una mirada seductora como una caricia. Y era el hijo de su jefa.  
>- Eres muy amable, pero como aquí conozco a poca gente, y desde hace menos de un día, podrías falsificar esas referencias. Mejor paso y mañana aprovecho para situarme un poco.<br>- Como quieras.  
>Cuando la tomó del brazo, Regina dio un bote.<br>- Tranquila, no corras —le susurró como si hablase a un caballo espantado—.  
>- Se nota que eres del Este porque caminas como si llegases tarde a una cita. Tómate un minuto y mira hacia arriba. Menuda vista, ¿no?<br>El corazón seguía latiéndole demasiado deprisa, pero miró hacia arriba. Y allí, por encima de las sombras recortadas de las montañas, flotaba la luna llena. Las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor como si alguien hubiese cargado una escopeta con diamantes y hubiese disparado al aire. Su luz teñía de un azul extraño la nieve de los picos y salpicaba con profundas e intensas sombras las grietas y hondonadas. Esto es lo que me pierdo cuando me pueden los nervios y clavo la vista en el suelo – pensó . Y aunque le habría gustado disfrutar a solas de aquel momento, tenía que agradecerle a Cas que la hubiese obligado a detenerse a mirar.  
>- Qué maravilla. La guía que compré dice que esas montañas son majestuosas, y yo creía que exageraba. Cuando las he visto antes no me han parecido majestuosas, sino ásperas y duras. Pero ahora sí lo son.<br>- Allí arriba hay lugares que hay que ver para creer, y cambian ante tus propios ojos. En esta época del año, si subes y te acercas al río, oyes el ruido de las rocas que arrastran las aguas del deshielo. Ya te llevaré. No hay nada como ver el bosque a caballo.  
>- No sé montar.<br>- Puedo enseñarte.  
>Regina reanudó la marcha.<br>- Además de guía, eres profesor de equitación.  
>- A eso me dedico sobre todo en el Circle K, un establo para turistas situado a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Puedo pedirle al cocinero del establo que nos prepare un buen picnic y buscarte una montura mansa. Te prometo una jornada digna de contarla en tus cartas.<br>- Estoy segura. —Le habría gustado oír el ruido de las rocas y ver las arboles de cerca y los prados. Y en aquel momento, a la luz de aquella luna espectacular, casi era tentador acceder a que él se lo enseñase  
>- Lo pensaré —añadió—. Yo me quedo aquí.<br>- Te acompaño arriba.  
>- No tienes por qué. Estoy...<br>- Mi madre me enseñó a acompañar a las damas hasta la puerta.  
>Volvió a tomarla del brazo, como si tal cosa, y abrió la puerta de la casona percibió que desprendía un atractivo olor a cuero y a pino.<br>- Buenas noches, Neal—saludó al recepcionista de noche.  
>- Hola, Cas. Señora...<br>Regina vio la sombra de una sonrisa irónica en los ojos del recepcionista. Cuando Cas se volvió hacia el ascensor, Regina se echó hacia atrás.  
>- Mi habitación está en el tercer piso. Subiré a pie.<br>- Eres una de esas fanáticas del ejercicio, ¿verdad? Por eso estas tan delgada.  
>- Pero cambió de dirección sin protestar y luego abrió la puerta que daba a la escalera.<br>- Te agradezco las molestias —dijo ella, haciendo esfuerzos para no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico ante la caja de la escalera, que parecía mucho más pequeña con él a su lado  
>- Desde luego, he ido a parar a un pueblo acogedor.<br>- Maine es un estado acogedor. Puede que no seamos muchos, pero somos agradables. Me han dicho que eres de Boston.  
>- Sí.<br>- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí?  
>- Así es.<br>Un tramo más y se abriría la puerta.  
>- Te has tomado unas vacaciones para ver el país?<br>- Sí, exactamente.  
>- Tú sólita... eres muy valiente.<br>- ¿Tú crees?  
>- Demuestra que tienes un espíritu aventurero.<br>Regina se habría echado a reír, pero se sintió demasiado aliviada cuando él le abrió la puerta y pudo salir por fin al pasillo del tercer piso.  
>- Esta es mi habitación.<br>Sacó la tarjeta y bajó la mirada automáticamente para comprobar que la cinta adhesiva de la puerta seguía allí. Antes de que pudiera deslizar la tarjeta en la ranura, él la cogió y se le adelantó. Abrió la puerta y le devolvió la tarjeta.  
>- Te has dejado todas las luces encendidas —comentó—. Y la tele.<br>- Vaya, es verdad. Debía de estar demasiado ansiosa por empezar a trabajar. Gracias por la compañía, Cas.  
>- Ha sido un placer. Pronto te haré montar ese caballo, ya lo verás. Regina consiguió sonreír.<br>- Lo pensaré. Gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches.

Cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta. Corrió el cerrojo y puso la cadena de seguridad. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana, hacia todo aquel espacio abierto, hasta que ya no tuvo que esforzarse para respirar con regularidad. Más tranquila, echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba despejado antes de apoyar una silla en la puerta. Después de comprobar de nuevo el cerrojo y la robustez del tocador que bloqueaba la puerta de la habitación contigua, se preparó para acostarse. Puso el despertador del hotel las cinco de la mañana y luego el suyo, para mayor seguridad. Actualizó su diario y luego consideró cuántas luces podía dejar encendidas durante toda la noche. Era su primera noche en un lugar nuevo; tenía derecho a dejar encendida la luz del escritorio y la del cuarto de baño. De todos modos, en realidad el cuarto de baño no contaba. Era solo por seguridad y comodidad. Tal vez tuviese que levantarse en plena noche para hacer pipí. Sacó la linterna de la mochila y la colocó junto a la cama. Podía producirse un corte del suministro eléctrico debido a un incendio. Al fin y al cabo, no era la única huésped del hotel. Alguien podía fumar en la cama y dormirse, o algún niño podía jugar con fósforos. A saber. Todo el edificio podía arder a las tres de la mañana. En ese caso tendría que salir deprisa. Tener la linterna cerca era una cuestión de prudencia. El cosquilleo en el pecho le hizo recordad con añoranzas los somníferos, los Antidepresivos, y los medicamentos contra la ansiedad que tenía en el botiquín del baño.

Hacía meses que no tomaba un somnífero, y esa noche estaba lo bastante cansada para conseguir dormir sin ayuda. Además, si de verdad había un incendio y un corte del suministro eléctrico, se tambalearía al caminar y se movería despacio. Moriría achicharrada o asfixiada por la inhalación de humo. Esa idea la obligó a sentarse en un lado de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, maldiciéndose por tener una imaginación desbordante y estúpida.

- Para, Regina —dijo en voz alta—.  
>- Para ahora mismo y vete a la cama. Tienes que levantarte temprano y realizar las funciones básicas como un ser humano normal.<p>

Antes de acostarse volvió a comprobar el cerrojo. Se quedó quieta, escuchando los sordos latidos de su corazón, los sonidos procedentes de la habitación contigua, del pasillo, del otro lado de la ventana. No hay peligro —se dijo—. Esto es completamente seguro. No va a declararse ningún incendio. No va a explotar ninguna bomba. Nadie va a irrumpir en mi habitación para asesinarme mientras cielo no iba a desplomarse sobre su cabeza. Pero dejó la televisión encendida, con el volumen bajo, y aprovechó la vieja película en blanco y negro para conciliar el sueño. El dolor era tan horroroso, tan atroz, tan salvaje e impaciente que no podía gritar. La oscuridad, la oscuridad, cayó a plomo sobre su pecho para atraparla. Aplastó sus pulmones y le impidió respirar, le impidió moverse. Le aplastaba los pulmones, le retumbaba en la cabeza golpeándola. Hizo esfuerzos para respirar, pero el dolor era excesivo y el miedo era aún mayor que el dolor. Estaban allí fuera, entre las tinieblas. Los oía, oía los cristales que se rompían, las explosiones. Y, lo que era peor, los gritos. Peor que los gritos, las risas.  
>- ¿Zelena?, ¿zelena?<br>- No, no, no grites, no hagas ruido. Es preferible morir aquí a oscuras a que la encuentren. Pero venían, venían a buscarla, y no podía contener los gemidos, no podía impedir el castañeteo de sus dientes.  
>La luz repentina era cegadora, y los alaridos que resonaban en su cabeza salieron como gruñidos fúnebres.<br>- Queda una viva. Lanzó débiles manotazos y patadas contra las manos que querían alcanzarla.

Despertó envuelta en sudor, con aquellos gruñidos en la garganta, mientras cogía la linterna y la empuñaba como si fuese un arma. ¿Había alguien allí? ¿En la puerta? ¿En la ventana? Se sentó estremeciéndose, temblando, aguzando el oído. Una hora más tarde, cuando sonaron los despertadores, seguía sentada en la cama, con la linterna aún en la mano y todas las luces de la habitación encendidas.

Después de pánico, era difícil afrontar la cocina, la gente, la pretensión de ser normal. Pero además de estar casi sin blanca, había dado su palabra. Las seis en punto. Tenía otra alternativa: volver atrás, retroceder, y todos los meses que había pasado avanzando poco a poco quedarían borrados. Solo tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica para que la rescataran. Y para estar acabada. Se movió paso a paso. Vestirse fue una victoria; abandonar la habitación, otra. Salir al exterior y dirigir sus pasos hacia el restaurante fue un pequeño triunfo personal. El aire era frío —al invierno aún le quedaban fuerzas—, y su aliento resultaba visible a la trémula luz que precedía al amanecer. Las montañas eran siluetas oscuras y fuertes que se recortaban contra el cielo ahora que la luna llena se había ocultado tras los picos. Una extensa capa de niebla se extendía a los pies de las montañas. Dedos de bruma se alzaban del lago y envolvían los árboles desnudos, finos como las alas de las hadas. En la gélida oscuridad, todo parecía fantástico, inmóvil y bien equilibrado. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando algo salió de aquella bruma. Volvió a calmarse al ver que era un animal. A aquella distancia no distinguía si era un alce o un ciervo pero, fuera lo que fuese, pareció deslizarse, y la bruma se hizo jirones a su alrededor cuando se acercó al lago. Mientras el animal inclinaba la cabeza para beber, Regina oyó el primer coro del canto de los pájaros. Una parte de ella quiso sentarse en la acera y contemplar a solas y en silencio el nacimiento del sol. Tranquila, echó a andar de nuevo. Tendría que enfrentarse a la cocina, la gente, las preguntas que siempre rodeaban a una cara nueva en cualquier empleo. No podía permitirse llegar tarde y estar nerviosa, ni quería atraer más atención de la estrictamente necesaria.  
>- Mantén la calma —se ordenó—.<br>- Céntrate.

Para conseguirlo, se puso a recitar fragmentos de poesía, concentrándose en el ritmo de las palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta y se acobardó. Se recordó a sí misma que nadie la oía, y la confusión la acompañó hasta la puerta de Granny Diner.  
>Las luces encendidas que brillaban en el interior aflojaron parte de la tensión que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Vio movimiento dentro. Era Granny, ya en la cocina. ¿Aquella mujer dormía alguna vez?<br>- Tienes que llamar a la puerta —se dijo—.  
>- Llama, sonríe, saluda.<br>Cuando diera ese paso, cuando se obligara a entrar, ahogaría la ansiedad en el trabajo. Pero su brazo parecía de plomo y se negaba a moverse. Tenía los dedos demasiado rígidos, demasiado fríos para cerrarse en un puño. Se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose estúpida, inútil e impotente.

- ¿Algún problema con la puerta?  
>Dio un bote y se volvió. Allí estaba Ruby cerrando de golpe la puerta de un pequeño y resistente utilitario.<br>- No, no. Solo estaba...  
>- Espiando? No parece que hayas dormido mucho esta noche.<br>- Pues no, la verdad.  
>El aire, ya frío, se congeló con cada paso que Ruby dio hacia ella. Los brillantes ojos verdes, tan amistosos el día anterior, se mostraban reservados, distantes.<br>- Llego tarde?  
>- Me extraña que hayas venido con la noche que debes de haber pasado.<br>Regina se recordó acurrucada en la cama, agarrando la linterna y escuchando.  
>- Cómo...?<br>- Cas tiene fama de resistir mucho.  
>- ¿Cas? Yo no... ¡Oh!<br>Una mezcla de sorpresa y regocijo calmó sus nervios.  
>- No, él y yo no... yo no. Por el amor de Dios, Ruby, hacía unos diez minutos que le conocía. Tiene que pasar al menos una hora desde que conozco a un tío para que ponga a prueba su resistencia. Ruby bajó la mano que había levantado hasta la puerta y miró a Regina con los ojos entrecerrados.<br>- Entonces, ¿no te acostaste con Cas?  
>- No —contestó, sintiéndose más fuerte—.<br>- ¿He roto alguna tradición secreta del pueblo? ¿Me despedirán? ¿Me detendrán? Si ser una tía fácil forma parte de los requisitos del empleo, deberían habérmelo dicho desde el principio y pagar más de ocho dólares por hora.  
>- Esa cláusula es voluntaria. Lo siento —dijo Ruby, sonriendo ruborizada—.<br>- Lo siento de verdad. No debería haberlo dado por supuesto y lanzarme sobre ti solo porque se marcharan juntos.  
>- Me acompañó al hotel, propuso que tomásemos algo, cosa que yo no quise, se ofreció a enseñarme la zona, algo que puedo hacer sola, y luego dar tal vez un paseo a caballo. No sé montar, pero a lo mejor pruebo esa parte. Le doy un diez en la escala de belleza masculina y otro diez en comportamiento y modales. No sabía que estuvieseis liados, de hecho creí que te gustaban las chicas y que querías, no se, acostarte con Emma.<br>- ¿Novios? ¿Cas y yo? —Ruby resopló—.  
>- ¡Qué va! De eso nada. Debo de ser la única mujer soltera de menos de cincuenta años en cien kilómetros a la redonda que no se ha acostado con él. Para mí un salido es un salido, ya sea hombre o mujer. ¿Y no quieres decir que soy lesbiana? – a Ruby se le abrieron los ojos como platos<br>- Nada de eso, Regina, si es una mujer muy hermosa y creo que cualquiera se le tiraría encima, pero yo opto por el, ya sabes, el juguete masculino, que si me dice que tiene uno entre esas piernas por lo ver torneadas y ejercitadas, me le tiro encima y no me importaría mucho esos pequeños y redondeados pechos.  
>- Y dices que no eres lesbiana –dijo Regina, un poco ruborizada por lo que había dicho Ruby.<br>- A no ser que, a ti si te guste la señorita Swan –la miro divertida viendo como los ojos se le saltaban como platos.  
>- ¡Claro que no, estas mal de la cabeza, ella es ¡una chica! – su voz parecía tranquila pero sus expresiones y su rubor no pasaba desapercibido<br>- Lo que digas – dijo Ruby  
>- Pero no puedes negar que con esa boquita y esas manos pueden llevar a cualquiera al Paraíso sin mencionar su cuerpo exquisito y que se le antoja a cualquiera hasta a la chica mas hetero.<br>Regina, se quedo pensativa, pensando en lo lascivo de los comentarios de ruby, no podía negar que lo había imaginado, y que no estaba mal, pero era una chica, y a ella le gustaban los chicos, lo pensó bastante y se dijo que era lo correcto le gustaran o no los chicos tenía que ser así, Emma no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, sin mencionar que se decía que tal vez era lesbiana mas no era una seguridad, encogió de hombros, y luego Ruby volvió a observar la cara de Regina.

- De todas formas, pareces agotada.  
>- No he dormido bien, eso es todo. La primera noche en una casa nuevo, un trabajo nuevo... Nervios.<br>- Pues tranquilízate —ordenó Ruby mientras abría la puerta con mirada de nuevo cordial—.  
>- Aquí somos buena gente.<br>- Me preguntaba si iban a pasarse todo el día platicando ahí fuera. No le pago por charlar.  
>- Por el amor de Dios, Granny, son las seis y cinco. Descuéntamelo. Ah, por cierto, Regina, hablando de dinero, esta es tu parte de las propinas de anoche.<br>- ¿Mi parte? No serví ninguna mesa.  
>Ruby puso el dinero sobre las manos de Regina<br>- Son normas de la casa. El cocinero se lleva el diez por ciento de las propinas. Nos las dan por el servicio, pero si la comida es una porquería no nos darán gran cosa.  
>- Gracias..<p>

- ¿Se acabó el chisme? —dijo Granny desde detrás de la barra con los brazos cruzados—.  
>- Pon las mesas para el desayuno, Ruby<br>- Regina, ¿te parece que estás lista para mover ese culo tan flaco y ponerte a trabajar?  
>- Sí, señora. Ah, y solo para despejar el ambiente —añadió mientras rodeaba la barra para coger un delantal—, tu hijo es encantador, pero esta noche he dormido sola.<br>- El chico debe de estar perdiendo facultades. Eso no puedo decírtelo. Yo pienso seguir durmiendo sola mientras este en Storybrooke Granny puso a un lado una pila de masa de tortitas.  
>- ¿No te gusta el sexo?<br>- Claro que sí. —Regina fue hasta el fregadero para lavarse las manos  
>- Simplemente no está en mi lista en este momento.<br>- Pues debe de ser una lista bastante corta y triste. ¿Sabes preparar huevos rancheros?  
>- Sí.<br>- Los domingos los piden mucho, como las tortitas. Vamos, empieza a freír tocino y salchichas. Enseguida llegarán los primeros clientes.  
>Poco antes del mediodía, Granny puso en manos de Regina un plato con un poco de comida apilada, una cucharada de huevos revueltos y tocino.<br>- Vamos, llévate esto a la habitación de atrás. Siéntate y come.  
>- Aquí hay comida para dos personas.<br>- Sí, si las dos son anoréxicas.  
>- Yo no lo soy —respondió Regina al tiempo que cogía con el tenedor un poco de huevo como para demostrarlo.<br>- Llévate eso a mi despacho y descansa. Tienes veinte minutos.  
>Regina había visto el despacho, y el término «habitación» resultaba muy generoso.<br>- Oye, tengo un problema con los espacios pequeños.  
>- Miedo a la oscuridad y claustrofobia. Tienes un montón de fobias, chica. Bueno, pues siéntate a la barra. Te doy igualmente veinte minutos.<br>Hizo lo que le decían y se sentó al final de la barra. Al cabo de un momento, Ruby dejó una taza de té a su lado y le guiñó un ojo.

- Buenos días, doctor —dijo Ruby mientras pasaba un paño por la barra y le dedicaba una sonrisa al hombre que se había deslizado en la barra situado junto al de Regina  
>- ¿Lo de siempre?<br>- Mi especial colesterol de los domingos, Ruby Es el día en que me gusta cumplir mis antojos  
>- Enseguida se lo pongo.<br>- Granny, el doctor está aquí—dijo sin molestarse en escribir el pedido—.  
>- Doctor, esta es Regina, la nueva cocinera. Regina, te presento al doctor Whale. Te curará todos los males. Pero no dejes que te convenza para jugar al póquer. Es una fiera.<br>- Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo voy a desplumar a los recién llegados si dices esas cosas?  
>- El hombre se movió en la barra y saludó a Regina con la cabeza—.<br>- Me dijeron que Granny tenía a alguien que sabía lo que hacía en la cocina. ¿Cómo te va?  
>- De momento bien. Me gusta el trabajo.<br>Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y recordarse que el tal Whale no llevaba una bata de médico y unas agujas.  
>- En Granny's sirven el mejor desayuno de domingo de todo Storybrooke —dijo él, dispuesto a disfrutar del café que Ruby, puso delante—. «En lugar de mirarlo —pensó el hombre—, como si la comida del plato fuese un rompecabezas» mientras Regina jugaba con la comida, él le contó que hacía casi treinta años que era el médico del pueblo. Llegó cuando era joven, en respuesta a un anuncio que puso el ayuntamiento en el periódico de Sídney<br>- Iba en busca de aventuras —dijo con una voz en la que se percibía vagamente el acento de las zonas rurales del Oeste—.  
>- Me enamoré del lugar y de una bonita chica de ojos castaños llamada Susan. Criamos a tres hijos aquí. El mayor también es médico, y este es su primer año de interno en Cheyenne. La mediana, Emily se casó con un tipo que hace fotos para la revista National Geographic. Se trasladaron a Washington. Allí también tengo un nieto. El más pequeño estudia filosofía en California. No sé sobre qué demonios va a filosofar, pero ahí está. Mi Susan murió hace dos años de cáncer de pecho.<br>- Lo siento.  
>- Es algo muy, muy duro —respondió Whale, echando un vistazo a su alianza—.<br>- Todavía la busco a mi lado cuando me despierto por las mañanas. Supongo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.  
>- Aquí tiene, doctor. —Ruby puso un plato delante de él, y ambos se echaron a reír cuando Regina lo miró con los ojos desorbitados—.<br>- Se lo comerá todo, ya verás —dijo Ruby antes de alejarse.  
>Había un montón de tortitas, una tortilla, una gruesa loncha de jamón, una ración generosa de despojos fritos y tres salchichas.<br>- No puede comerse de verdad todo eso.  
>- Mira y aprende, niña. Mira y aprende.<br>M«Se le ve en forma —pensó Regina—, con su camisa de cuadros y su cómoda chaqueta de punto.» Hubiera dicho que era alguien que comía sano y hacía una cantidad razonable de ejercicio. Su rostro era rubicundo y enjuto, con unos ojos de color avellana claro detrás de unas gafas con montura metálica. Sin embargo, se zampaba el enorme desayuno con el apetito de un camionero de largo recorrido.  
>- Tienes familia en el Este? —le preguntó.<br>- Sí, mi abuela vive en Boston.  
>- ¿Es ahí donde aprendiste a cocinar?<br>Regina no podía dejar de mirar cómo desaparecía la comida.  
>- Sí, allí empecé. Fui al Instituto Culinario de Nueva Inglaterra, en Vermont, y luego pasé un año en París, en el Cordon Bleu.<br>- Instituto Culinario —repitió el doctor, levantando las cejas—. Y París. Qué elegante.  
>- ¿Perdón? —dijo ella, dándose cuenta bruscamente de que en dos minutos había revelado más de su pasado de lo que acostumbraba a contarle a nadie en dos semanas.<br>- Más que elegante, intenso. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Me alegro de conocerle.

Regina no paró de trabajar durante el turno del almuerzo; tenía el resto de la tarde y la noche para sí misma, y decidió dar un largo paseo. Podía rodear el lago, tal vez explorar parte del bosque y los riachuelos. Podía hacer fotos y enviárselas a su abuela por correo electrónico y, entre el aire fresco y el ejercicio, agotarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen su reviews, me encanta leerlas, cuando dicen que les esta gustando la historia, O lo graciosa que es. Ya en los próximos capitu <strong>**veremos que le aqueja a la pobre de Regina, y su interacción de cerca con Emma. Y gracias a los que le dieron fav o follow, espero su reviews para actualizar así de pronto. Nos vemos a la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, me gusta como se están tomando la historia, gracias me hace feliz.  
>Aquarius7, Michii15 por sus reviews fav y follows, me hace mucha felicidad leerles, claro Regina sabe bien lo que hace en la cocina toda una experta, y creo que a todas nos gustaría comer de ella xD. Bueno.  
>Sin distraerlas mas les dejo el siguiente capítulo, y respecto al sueño lo veremos unos capítulos en delante<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>Regina no paró de trabajar durante el turno del almuerzo; tenía el resto de la tarde y la noche para sí misma, y decidió dar un largo paseo. Podía rodear el lago, tal vez explorar parte del bosque y los riachuelos. Podía hacer fotos y enviárselas a su abuela por correo electrónico y, entre el aire fresco y el ejercicio, agotarse<em>.

Se puso las botas de excursión y llenó la mochila exactamente como recomendaba su guía para excursiones de menos de quince kilómetros. De nuevo en el exterior, buscó un punto cerca del lago para sentarse y leer los folletos de información que había cogido de la casona. Decidió que se tomaría todos los días que pudiese para salir del pueblo, visitar el parque y tal vez un poco las zonas menos habitadas de la región. Se sentía mejor en el exterior al aire libre.  
>El primer día que no le tocase trabajar, tomaría uno de los senderos más fáciles y haría una excursión para ver el río. Pero por el momento más valía que empezase haciendo lo que aconsejaba su guía y ablandase sus botas de excursión. Se puso en marcha a paso tranquilo. Esa al menos era una de las ventajas de su vida en ese momento. Pocas veces tenía prisa. Podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, a su ritmo. Antes nunca se lo permitía. En los últimos ocho meses había visto y hecho más que en los treinta y dos años anteriores. Tal vez estaba un poquito loca, y sin duda neurótica, fóbica y ligeramente paranoica, pero había huecos de sí misma que había conseguido volver a llenar y pedazos de sí misma que había devuelto a su lugar.<br>Nunca volvería a ser lo que fue, una urbanita activa y ambiciosa. Pero le gustaba cómo estaba tomando forma. Prestaba más atención a detalles que antes le pasaban desapercibidos. El juego de la luz y las sombras, el chapoteo del agua, notar bajo sus pies la tierra esponjosa por el deshielo.  
>Podía detenerse donde estaba, en ese mismo instante, y contemplar como una garza, silenciosa como una nube, alzaba el vuelo desde el lago. Podía contemplar cómo las ondas, cada vez más amplias, agitaban la superficie hasta alcanzar la punta de los remos que manejaba un muchacho en un kayak rojo.<br>Se acordó de su cámara demasiado tarde para captar la garza, pero sí captó al muchacho con su barca roja, y las aguas azules, y el reflejo deslumbrante de las montañas que atravesaba su superficie. «Adjuntaré pequeñas notas a cada foto», pensó mientras reanudaba la marcha. De esa forma su abuela se sentiría parte del viaje. Regina sabía que la había dejado preocupada en Boston, pero lo único que podía hacer era enviar largos correos electrónicos y hacer una llamada telefónica de vez en cuando para hacerle saber dónde y cómo estaba. Aunque no siempre era del todo sincera en cuanto al cómo.  
>Había casas y cabañas diseminadas en torno al lago, y se fijó en que alguien preparaba una barbacoa de domingo: pollo asado, ensalada de patatas, pinchos de verdura en adobo, litros de té frío y cerveza. Era un buen día para aquello. Un perro se metió en el agua chapoteando tras una pelota azul, mientras una niña permanecía en la orilla riendo y animándolo a gritos. Cuando el animal la recogió y regresó a tierra firme, se sacudió como un loco; las gotas que rociaron a la niña reflejaron la luz del sol y se encendieron como diamantes. El ladrido se llenó de alborozo cuando la niña lanzó de nuevo la pelota, y el perro volvió a saltar al agua para repetir el proceso.<br>Regina sacó su botella de agua y bebió mientras se alejaba del lago y se adentraba en el bosque. Si no hacía demasiado ruido, tal vez viese algún ciervo o alce, tal vez el mismo que había observado aquella mañana. Podía prescindir de los osos que, según los folletos y las guías, habitaban en los bosques de la zona, aunque la guía afirmaba que los osos acostumbraban a alejarse si percibían la presencia humana.  
>Cabía la posibilidad de que ese día los osos estuviesen de mal humor y la tomaran con ella. Así pues, se andaría con cuidado, no se alejaría demasiado y, aunque llevaba una brújula, no se saldría del camino. «Aquí hace más fresco», pensó. El sol no alcanzaba los charcos y parches de nieve, y el agua del pequeño torrente que encontró tenía que atravesar los trozos de hielo.<br>Siguió el torrente, escuchando el silbido y la caída del hielo que se fundía  
>despacio. Cuando encontró huellas, se sintió entusiasmada. «¿De qué animal serán estas huellas?», se preguntó. Para saberlo, se dispuso a sacar la guía de la mochila. Un crujido la dejó paralizada; echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Habría sido difícil decir quién estaba más sorprendido, si Regina o el ciervo mulo, pero se miraron mutuamente asombrados durante un intenso momento. «Debo de estar contra el viento —pensó—. ¿O era a favor del viento?» Mientras alargaba el brazo despacio para coger la cámara, se dijo que debería comprobarlo. Logró un primer plano y luego cometió el error de reírse encantada. Al oírla, el ciervo se alejó dando brincos.<br>—Sé cómo te sientes —murmuró mientras lo veía huir del contacto humano—. El mundo está lleno de cosas que dan miedo. Volvió a guardarse la pequeña cámara en el bolsillo mientras pensaba que ya no oía ladrar al perro ni el estruendo de los coches que circulaban por la calle principal del pueblo. Solo la brisa entre los árboles como una ola callada y el silbido del torrente. —Tal vez debería vivir en un bosque. Buscarme una pequeña cabaña aislada y tener un huerto. Podría ser vegetariana —consideró mientras tomaba impulso para superar de un salto el estrecho torrente—. Vale, seguramente no. Pero podría aprender a pescar. Comprarme una camioneta e ir a comprar al pueblo una vez al mes. Dibujo la imagen en su mente. Ni demasiado lejos del agua, ni demasiado metida en el bosque. Con montones y montones de ventanas para que fuese casi como vivir en el exterior. —Podría montar mi propio negocio. Una pequeña granja. Cocinar y vender los productos. Hacerlo todo a través de internet, quizá. No salir nunca de casa. Y acabar añadiendo la agorafobia a mi lista. No, viviría en el bosque —esa parte estaba bien—, pero trabajaría en el pueblo. Podría incluso seguir ahí y seguir trabajando para Granny —Esperaré unas semanas, es lo mejor. A ver cómo van las cosas. Me marcharé de la casona, eso desde luego. No va a servirme mucho tiempo. De todos modos, ¿dónde puedo ir? Es un problema. Puede que mire...  
>Dejó escapar un grito, retrocedió dando un tropezón y callo encima de Emma. Una cosa era encontrarse a un ciervo mulo y otra muy distinta tropezar y para colmo caerle encima a una mujer tendida en una hamaca con un libro abierto sobre el pecho. Emma la había oído venir. Habría sido difícil no hacerlo, pensó, porque iba discutiendo en voz alta consigo misma. Supuso que se desviaría hacia el lago, pero en lugar de eso giró directamente hacia su hamaca y callo encima de ella, muy cerca de sus labios, y con los ojos clavados en la punta de sus flamantes botas de excursión. cuando Regina se levanto rápidamente de su regazo. dejó el libro para contemplarla. —Disculpa tropecé, no te vi.. dijo Regina con un hilo de voz y tartamudeo, y sintiendo las mejillas al rojo vivo. Esperaba a que Emma no se diera cuenta o que al menos ella no lo percibiera.<br>—no te preocupes, pude notar que que estabas distraída, pude haberlo anticipado pero estuvo mejor así ¿no crees? – en el tono de Emma había un ligero coqueteo y un guiño, que dejaron a Regina pasmada, se veía aun mas hermosa que en otras ocaciones pensó Regina.  
>Emma pudo notar que Regina estaba, prácticamente como un tomate y como una estatua y no sabia porque, si era por su comentario, o por el hecho de que al caer se rozaron levemente los labios. Pero sea por lo que sea, le pareció tan linda que no pudo apartar los ojos de ella.<br>Regina pensó que al parecer era cierto lo que se decía en el pueblo, Emma era lesbiana, ella no supo que pensar, lo que sentía era golpe en el estomago y que el aire le faltaba, ¿se alegraba? ¿Se sienta feliz?. Lo que si sabia es que era extraño para ella, no es que le molestara, pero ella al verla por primera vez con Granny, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, lo que hacia que le entrara miedo. Para bien o para mal esa información iba a perturbarla por el resto de la semana.

Emma se cruzo de brazos y decidió cambiar de conversación, mientras la estudiaba meticulosamente.  
>«Una mujer decida explorando la naturaleza —reflexionó—. Mochila y botas L. L. Bean, Levi's que al menos parecen usados, botella de agua.» ¿Aquello que le asomaba del bolsillo era su teléfono móvil? ¿A quién demonios iba a llamar?<br>La muchacha llevaba una cola de caballo que asomaba por la abertura posterior de una gorra negra. Tenía la cara pálida, los ojos grandes y sobresaltados, de un intenso castaño oscuro. —¿Perdida? —No. Sí. No. —Miró a su alrededor como si acabase de aterrizar procedente de otro planeta—. Estaba dando un paseo. Debo de haber entrado en tu propiedad sin darme cuenta. —Sin duda. ¿Quieres esperar aquí un momento mientras voy a buscar mi pistola? —Pues no, la verdad. Mmm. Supongo que esa cabaña es tuya. —Ya llevas dos aciertos. —Es bonita. La observó, una sencilla estructura de troncos, un largo porche cubierto, una silla y una mesa. Le pareció encantadora. Una silla y una mesa. —Y privada —añadió—. Lo siento dijo Regina  
>—Yo no. A mí me gusta que sea privada. Dijo Emma<br>—Quiero decir... bueno, ya sabes qué quiero decir.  
>Respiró hondo mientras abría y cerraba el tapón de su botella de agua. Le resultaba más fácil con los extraños. Lo que no podía soportar eran las miradas de compasión e interés de los conocidos.<br>—Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente, y vuelves a hacerlo —dijo Regina  
>Emma levantó una ceja. Regina siempre había admirado a la gente que sabía hacerlo, como si esa sola ceja tuviese un juego de músculos independiente. A continuación, alargó el brazo hacia el suelo y cogió sin fallar una botella de cerveza. —¿Quién decide ese tipo de cosas, lo que es de mala educación en una cultura determinada? Dijo Emma<br>—La SPME. Emma solo tardó un momento. —¿La Sociedad para la Prevención de la Mala Educación? Creía que se había disuelto. —No, siguen realizando su buena labor desde lugares secretos. Dijo Regina  
>—Mi bisabuelo era miembro de la SPME, pero no hablábamos del tema porque era un completo idiota. Dijo Emma<br>—Bueno, eso pasa en todas las familias y grupos. Te dejo con tu lectura. Dijo Regina

Dio un paso atrás, y Emma pensó que podría preguntarle si le apetecía una cerveza. Como habría sido un gesto casi sin precedentes, ya había decidido no hacerlo cuando un sonido agudo perforó el aire.  
>Regina se echó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos como un soldado en una trinchera. La primera reacción de Emma fue de diversión. Una chica de ciudad. Pero al ver que no se movía ni hacía sonido alguno, comprendió que era más que eso. Sacó las piernas de la hamaca y luego se agachó. —Es un escape —dijo con calma—. Es de la moto de August, una hermosura sobre ruedas.<br>—Escape, escape... La oyó murmurarlo una y otra vez, temblando. —Sí, eso es. Le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarla, y ella se puso tensa. —No, no me toques. No me toques. No. Solo necesito un minuto. —Está bien —contestó Emma, antes de levantarse para ir a buscar la botella de agua, que había salido despedida cuando ella se arrojó al suelo—. ¿Quieres tu agua? —Sí, gracias. —Cogió la botella, pero sus dedos temblorosos no podían abrirla. Sin decir nada, Emma se la quitó, desenroscó el tapón y se la devolvió—. Estoy bien. Solo me he llevado un sobresalto. Creía que era un disparo. —También oirás ese tipo de cosas. No en la temporada de caza, pero a la gente de por aquí le gusta tirar al blanco. Esto es el salvaje Oeste, morena  
>—Claro, por supuesto. Ya me acostumbraré. —Si sales a caminar por el bosque y las colinas, es mejor que lleves algo de colores vivos, rojo o naranja. —Claro, sí, por supuesto, es cierto. Lo haré la próxima vez. Su cara había recuperado algo de color, pero en opinión de Emma era la manifestación de la vergüenza que sentía. Cuando se puso en pie, oyó su aliento entrecortado. Hizo un intento desganado de sacudirse la ropa. —Esto completa la parte de diversión de nuestro programa. Que disfrutes de lo que queda del día. Dijo Regina<br>—Eso pretendo dijo Emma . «Una persona más agradable —pensó Emma—, insistiría en que se sentara o se ofrecería a acompañarla hasta el pueblo.» Pero ella no era una persona más agradable. Regina reanudó la marcha y tras unos pasos echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. —Por cierto, me llamo Regina. —Ya lo sé. —Ah, bueno. Pues ya nos veremos.  
>«Será difícil evitarlo», pensó Emma mientras ella aceleraba el paso con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una mujer asustadiza, con grandes ojos de cierva. Era bonita, y seguramente sería hasta sexy si pesase cinco kilos más.<br>Pero lo que le intrigaba era que fuera tan asustadiza. Nunca podía resistirse a imaginar lo que movía a la gente. Y en el caso de Regina Mills, suponía que lo que se movía en su interior, fuera lo que fuera, tenía muchas mechas demasiado cortas. Regina clavó la vista en el lago, con sus ondas, cisnes y barcas. Rodearlo representaría una larga caminata, pero le permitiría calmarse y superar la vergüenza. Empezaba a transformarse en una migraña, pero eso no era grave, no pasaba nada. Si no pasara nada mas, se tomaría un analgésico al llegar al casona. Tal vez tuviera el estómago revuelto, pero eso no era tan malo. No había vomitado para rematar la mortificación.  
>¿Por qué no estaba sola en el bosque cuando sonó el escape de aquella estúpida moto? Claro que, de haber sido así, tal vez siguiese acurrucada allí, lloriqueando. Al menos Emma se había mostrado práctica. Aquí tienes tu agua, tranquilízate. Eso era mucho más fácil que sobrellevar las caricias, las palmaditas y las frases de consuelo. El sol le molestaba en los ojos; buscó sus gafas en la mochila. Se obligó a mantener la cabeza erguida y caminar a paso normal. Incluso consiguió sonreírle a una pareja que paseaba junto al lago, como ella, y levantar la mano en respuesta al saludo del conductor de un coche que pasó cuando por fin llegó a la calle principal.<br>La muchacha de la recepción —Regina no consiguió extraer el nombre de su dolorida cabeza— volvía a estar en su puesto. Con una sonrisa, la chica le preguntó cómo estaba y si había disfrutado de su excursión. Regina contestó de forma mecánica, pero todas las palabras le sonaron falsas. Anhelaba llegar a su habitación. Subió por la escalera, sacó la llave y después de entrar se apoyó contra la puerta. Tras comprobar la cerradura dos veces y tomarse un analgésico, se acurrucó en la cama con las botas y las gafas de sol aún puestas. Al cerrar los ojos, cedió al agotamiento de fingir normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong> Algún error de dedo una disculpa, Ya saben como es la cosa con los reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	6. Chapter 6

**gracias por sus reviews, michii15/ aquarius7 me hacen feliz leer las cosas lindas que ponen.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Una tormenta de primavera dejó caer veinte centímetros de nieve húmeda y pesada, y convirtió el lago en un espumoso disco gris. Algunos de los lugareños se abrieron camino por él en motos de nieve mientras los niños, como bultos informes envueltos en ropa de invierno, se entretenían haciendo muñecos de nieve alrededor del lago. David Nolan, con sus anchos hombros y su rostro curtido, hacía un descanso en su tarea de quitanieves para rellenar el termo con el café de Granny y quejarse del viento. La propia Regina lo había sufrido aquella mañana de camino al trabajo. Soplaba con furia cañón abajo, a través del lago, levantaba la nieve fresca y se metía en los huesos. Azotaba las ventanas y bramaba como un hombre con intenciones asesinas. Cuando el suministro eléctrico falló, la propia Granny se puso el abrigo y las botas para salir y conectar el generador.<br>El rugido de la máquina competía con el chillido del viento y el estrépito de la máquina quitanieves David, hasta que Regina se preguntó cómo podía ser que la gente no se volviera loca con aquel ruido implacable. Eso no impidió que entraran clientes. David desconectó el quitanieves y se instaló ante un enorme cuenco de estofado de búfalo. August Booth, con las mejillas rojas por el viento, entró resoplando, se sentó con David, comió un buen trozo de carne y se quedó a comer dos raciones de pastel de arándanos. Otros entraron y salieron. Otros entraron y se quedaron. Todos buscaban comida y compañía; contacto humano y algo caliente en el estómago que les recordase que no estaban solos. Mientras asaba, freía, hervía y picaba, Regina también se sentía más calmada gracias al rumor de las voces.

Pero no habría voces ni contacto cuando terminase su turno. Pensó en su habitación en la casona, y en el descanso, caminó con dificultad hasta la tienda a comprar pilas de recambio para la linterna.

—Por si acaso. —Son los últimos coletazos del invierno —le dijo Marcos mientras le cobraba—.

—Voy a tener que pedir más de estas. He tenido mucha demanda. También estoy a punto de quedarme sin pan, huevos y leche. ¿Por qué será que la gente siempre hace acopio de pan, huevos y leche cuando hay tormenta?

—Supongo que para hacer tortitas. El hombre soltó una carcajada asmática.

—Puede ser. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Granny's? No he ido desde que empezó la tormenta. Cuando hay problemas me gusta pasar por los negocios que están abiertos. Soy el alcalde, y me parece que es mi obligación.

—El generador funciona, así que seguimos trabajando. Como usted.

—Sí, no me gusta cerrar. David mantiene las calles bastante despejadas y, según me han dicho, la electricidad volverá dentro de un par de horas. Además, la tormenta ya está en las últimas. Regina miró hacia las ventanas.

—¿Usted cree? —Para cuando vuelva la electricidad, habrá terminado, ya lo verá. El único problema serio ha sido el hundimiento del tejado del almacén de Grumpy. De todas formas, él tiene la culpa. Tenía que arreglarlo y no ha retirado la nieve. Dígale a Granny que en cuanto pueda pasaré a ver cómo va todo.

En poco más de una hora se cumplieron las predicciones de Marco el viento amainó hasta convertirse en un murmullo airado. Antes de que transcurriese otra hora, la máquina de discos que Granny se negaba a conectar al generador se puso en marcha con un chillido, y luego presentó a Dolly Parton. Y mucho después de que la gran nevada y el brutal viento abandonaran el pueblo, Regina pudo verlo bramar en nubes magulladas en las montañas. Le parecía que aumentaba la ferocidad de estas y les otorgaba un poder frío y reservado. Se alegraba de poder contemplarlas desde su cálida habitación de la casona. Mezclaba tinas de estofado según las recetas de Granny, asaba kilos y kilos de carne, aves y pescado. Cuando acababa su turno, contaba el dinero de sus propinas y lo metía en un sobre que guardaba en su bolsa.

En algún momento del día o de la noche, Granny ponía un plato de comida delante de Regina. Ella se lo comía en un rincón de la cocina mientras la carne humeaba sobre la parrilla y la gente charlaba sentada ante la barra, con la música de fondo. Tres días después de la tormenta, estaba sirviendo estofado cuando entró Cas y husmeó el aire con gesto teatral.

—Aquí hay algo que huele muy bien.

—Sopa de tortillas de maíz; está muy rica. ¿Quieres una cucharada? Por fin había convencido a Granny para que le dejara preparar una de sus propias recetas.

—Me refería a ti, pero no voy a despreciar una cucharada de eso. Le dio el que acababa de preparar e intentó alcanzar otro cuchara. Cas se deslizó tras ella y alargó el brazo a la vez que ella. Un movimiento clásico, pensó Regina, como el ágil gesto de apartarse del el.

—Lo tengo. Tu madre está en su despacho, por si quieres verla.

—Hablare con ella antes de irme. He venido a verte a ti.

—¿Ah, sí? Llenó la siguiente cuchara y le echó por encima el queso rallado y las tiras de tortillas fritas. Mientras lo depositaba en un plato con un panecillo y dos trozos de mantequilla, pensó con melancolía en lo buena que habría estado la sopa con cilantro fresco. Se movió con ligereza para poner el plato en la fila.

—¡Pedido listo! —exclamó antes de tomar la siguiente nota. Tal vez pudiera convencer a Granny para que añadiera cilantro y algunas hierbas frescas más al pedido de productos. Tomates secados al sol y rúcula. Si pudiera...

—Eh, ¿dónde andas? —preguntó Cas—. ¿Puedo ir yo también?

—¿Qué? Perdona, ¿has dicho algo? Pareció un poco molesto y también desconcertado.

Regina supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres olvidaran su presencia. Enseguida se recordó que era el hijo de la jefa y sonrió.

—Cuando cocino, pierdo el mundo de vista.

—Eso parece. De todos modos, hoy no hay muchos clientes.

—Pero el trabajo es continuo.

Sacó lo necesario para hacer una hamburguesa con queso y carne y un sándwich de pollo y se puso a preparar los dos pedidos de patatas fritas.

—¡Caramba! Está buenísima—comentó Cas mientras se tomaba la sopa.

—Gracias. No te olvides de decírselo a la jefa.

—Lo haré. Por cierto, Regina, he comprobado el horario. Esta noche estas libre.

—Sí —admitió ella distraída, saludando con un gesto a Ashley cuando ella lavaplatos

—Había pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría ver una película.

—No sabía que hubiera un cine en el pueblo.

—Es que no lo hay. Tengo la mejor colección de DVD del oeste de Storybrooke. Además, hago unas palomitas riquísimas.

—No me extraña. —Regina volvió a recordarse que era el hijo de la jefa y decidió mostrarse simpática pero distante—.

—Es Una buena oferta, Cas, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche.

—¿Quieres un panecillo con la sopa?

—Bueno —respondió él, a punto de acorralarla contra la parrilla—.

—¿Sabes, preciosa? Me vas a romper el corazón si sigues rechazándome.

—Lo dudo —replicó Regina en tono ligero mientras repasaba los pedidos de parrilla, antes de pasarle un panecillo y un plato—.

—Más vale que no te acerques demasiado a la parrilla

—le advirtió—. Podría salpicarte. En lugar de llevarse la sopa al comedor, como Regina esperaba, Cas se apoyó en la barra..

—Tengo un corazón muy tierno.

—Entonces más vale que te alejes de mí—dijo ella—. Yo los pisoteo todos. Desde Boston hasta aquí he dejado un rastro de corazones ensangrentados y maltrechos. Es una enfermedad.

—Yo podría ser la cura. Regina lo miró. Demasiado atractivo, demasiado encantador.

Tiempo atrás tal vez le hubiera gustado que la persiguieran, e incluso que la atraparan durante unas semanas. Pero ya no tenía energía para juegos.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Me va a doler? Regina se echó a reír.

—Me caes bien y prefiero que sigas cayéndome bien. Eres el hijo de mi jefa, y eso te convierte en el más próximo a la jefa en mi lista. Nunca me acuesto con el jefe,  
>así que no voy a acostarme contigo. Pero agradezco la oferta.<p>

—Aún no te he pedido que te acuestes conmigo —señaló él.

—Así los dos ahorramos tiempo. Cas siguió comiendo despacio, pensativo, sonrió del mismo modo, despacio y pensativo.

—Si me dieras una oportunidad, seguro que podría hacerte cambiar de idea.

—Por eso no te la doy.

—Puede que mi madre te despida o que me odie. Cuando la freidora zumbó, Regina dejó escurrir las patatas en las cestas mientras terminaba los sándwiches.

—No puedo permitirme quedarme sin trabajo, y tu madre te quiere. —Terminó los pedidos y los colocó en la fila—.

—Ahora sal, siéntate a la barra y acábate la sopa. Estás estorbando.

—Las mujeres mandonas son mi debilidad —respondió él con una sonrisa. Pero salió despacio cuando ella empezó a preparar el siguiente plato.

—Volverá a intentarlo —le dijo David desde el fregadero con una voz que aún sonaba al Bronx después de ocho años en Storybrooke —.

—Es algo que no puede evitarlo.

Regina se sentía un poco acosada, un poco acalorada.

—Tal vez debería haberle dicho que estoy casada o que soy lesbiana.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Es mejor que le digas que te has enamorado locamente de mí —respondió David con una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a reír entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido?

—A nadie se le ocurre. Por eso funcionaría.

granny entró, metió un un golpe en el bolsillo del delantal de David y le dio otro a Regina.

—Día de cobro.

—Gracias —dijo Regina mientras tomaba una decisión repentina—.

—Me pregunto si cuando tengas un momento podrías enseñarme el apartamento de arriba, si sigue disponible.

—No has visto que nadie suba ahí, ¿verdad? Ven a mi despacho.

—Tengo que...

—Hazme caso —cortó Granny mientras salía.

Sin más elección, Regina la siguió. Dentro, Granny abrió un Armario de pared poco profundo con un vaquero montado en un caballo encabritado. Había un montón de llaves etiquetadas y colgadas en ganchos. Cogió una y se la dio.

—Sube y echa un vistazo.

—No es mi hora de descanso. Granny levantó una cadera y apoyó el puño en ella.

—Chica, es tu hora cuando yo digo que es tu hora. Vete. Las escaleras están en la parte trasera.

—De acuerdo. Vuelvo en diez minutos.

Hacía bastante frío, aunque la nieve se derretía con rapidez, así que fue a buscar el abrigo. Se alegró de llevarlo al subir por la escalera exterior y poco segura y abrió la puerta. Resultaba evidente que Granny era lo bastante ahorradora para mantener la calefacción apagada en el apartamento de arriba. Era una habitación con un hueco en el que había un divan y un tabique bajo en el lado de la calle que separaba una pequeña cocina. El suelo era de tablas desiguales de roble que mostraban algunas cicatrices, mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de un cafe industrial. El cuarto de baño era algo más amplio que el de la habitación de la casona, con un lavabo blanco con pie y una vieja bañera de fundición con pies con forma de garras. Alrededor de los desagües florecían manchas de óxido. El espejo situado sobre el lavabo estaba picado y las baldosas eran blancas con el reborde negro. En la habitación principal había un sofá de cuadros hundido, una butaca de un azul descolorido y un par de mesas con lámparas de segunda mano. Sonreía incluso antes de acercarse a las ventanas. Tres de ella daban a la montaña y parecían abrirse al mundo, Vio el cielo, donde las velas azules luchaban por apoderarse del monótono blanco, y el lago, donde el azul brillaba contra el gris. Los muñecos de nieve se fundían hasta convertirse en hobbits deformados que se extendían sobre la hierba quemada por el invierno. Los sauces eran pobres palos doblados; los álamos se estremecían. Sobre los picos nevados oscilaban sombras a medida que las nubes se juntaban y separaban, y le pareció ver un tenue brillo que podía ser un lago de montaña. El pueblo, con sus calles embarradas, su alegre quiosco y sus rústicas cabañas, se extendía a sus pies. Desde donde estaba, se sentía parte de él y al mismo tiempo, segura y apartada.

—Aquí podría ser feliz —murmuró—.

—Aquí podría estar bien. Tendría que comprar algunas cosas. Toallas, sábanas, material para la cocina, artículos de limpieza. Pensó en el cheque que llevaba en el bolsillo y en el dinero de las propinas. Podía comprar lo más importante, y sería divertido.

La primera vez que compraría sus propias cosas en casi un año. «Es un gran paso», pensó, y enseguida empezó a analizarse. ¿Era un paso demasiado grande? ¿Era demasiado pronto? Alquilar un apartamento, comprar sábanas... ¿Y si tenía que marcharse? ¿Y si la despedían? ¿Y sí...? —Por el amor de Dios, dejemos las dudas para mañana —murmuró—.

El momento es lo que importa. Y en este momento, quiero vivir aquí. Mientras lo pensaba, las nubes se abrieron y un frágil rayo de sol las atravesó como una flecha. Decidió que era una buena señal. Lo intentaría allí, durara lo que dura.  
>Oyó pisadas en la escalera, y en su pecho se abrió la burbuja de miedo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y cerró el puño en torno a la alarma mientras con la otra mano agarraba una de las vulgares lámparas de mesa. Cuando Granny abrió la puerta, Regina dejó la lámpara en su sitio como si la estuviera examinando.<p>

—Es muy fea, pero da bastante luz —dijo Granny, sin más comentarios.

—Lo siento, he tardado más de lo que pensaba. Bajo ahora mismo.

—No hay prisa. No hay mucha gente, y Katheryn está con la parrilla. Mientras no sea nada demasiado complicado, puede arreglárselas. ¿Quieres el apartamento o no?

—Sí, siempre que pueda pagar el alquiler. No me has dicho cuánto... En mangas de camisa, con su manchado delantal y sus zapatos de suela gruesa, Granny repasó rápidamente la habitación. Luego mencionó una cifra mensual que era algo inferior al precio de la casona

—Eso incluye la calefacción y la electricidad, siempre que no te vuelvas loca gastando. Si quieres teléfono, corre a tu cuenta. Lo mismo si se te mete en la cabeza que quieres pintar las paredes. No quiero ruido aquí arriba durante las horas de apertura.

—Soy muy silenciosa, y prefiero pagar por semanas.

—Mientras pagues a tiempo, no me importa. Si quieres, puedes mudarte hoy.

—Mañana. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Por mí no hay problema. Esto está bastante vacío. —Granny recorrió la habitación con su mirada de águila—.

—Debo de tener algunas cosas por ahí que puedo subirte. Si necesitas ayuda para traer lo tuyo, David y Ashley te echarán una mano.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Eres solvente. Pronto tendrás un aumento.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme algo que acordamos desde el primer momento. Haces tu trabajo y no das problemas. Tampoco haces preguntas. Me imagino que es porque estabas ausente el día que repartieron tu ración de curiosidad o porque no quieres que te hagan preguntas.

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

—No eres tonta. — Granny se dio una palmadita en el bolsillo del delantal donde guardaba su paquete de tabaco—.

—Vamos a decirlo claramente. Si Tienes problemas con Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede verlo con solo mirarte. Supongo que tienes lo que a la gente le gusta llamar «dificultades».

—¿Así las llaman? —murmuró Regina

—Desde mi punto de vista, tanto si tratas de solucionarlas como si te quedas de brazos cruzados, es cosa tuya. Pero no dejas que interfieran en tu trabajo, y eso es cosa mía. Eres una buena trabajadora, y la mejor cocinera que he tenido delante de la parrilla. Y eso pienso aprovecharlo, sobre todo porque intuyo que no vas a escabullirte una noche y dejarme tirada. No me gusta depender de nadie. Solo consigues llevarte una decepción. Pero voy a aprovecharte, y tú vas a recibir tu paga a tiempo y un alquiler razonable por este apartamento. Tendrás el tiempo libre que te corresponde y, si sigues aquí dentro de un par de meses, recibirás otro aumento.

—No te dejaré tirada. Si tengo que irme, te lo diré de antemano.

—Eso está bien. Ahora voy a preguntártelo sin rodeos, y si me mientes me daré cuenta. ¿Te persigue la policía?

—No. —Regina se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se rió sin ganas—. Por el amor de Dios, no.

—Lo suponía, pero más vale que sepas que algunos de por aquí especulan sobre eso. A la gente de Storybrooke le gusta sacar sus conclusiones, para pasar el tiempo... Si no quieres decir qué te pasa, también es cosa tuya. Pero podría ser útil, por si alguien viene buscándote, que me dijeras si quieres que te encuentre o que le envíe en otra dirección.

—Nadie va a venir a buscarme. Solo tengo a mi abuela, y sabe dónde estoy. No huyo de nadie. «Excepto tal vez de mí misma», pensó.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ya tienes la llave. Tengo un duplicado en mi despacho. Una vez, que te mudes, no subiré a fisgonear. Pero si te retrasas con el alquiler te lo descontaré de tu paga. Nada de excusas. Ya las he oído todas.

—Si puedes cobrar mi cheque, te pagaré ahora la primera semana.

—Me parece bien. Otra cosa, agradecería un poco de ayuda con el horno de vez en cuando. Podrías echarme una mano. Utilizo la cocina de mi casa para las recetas que se preparan en el horno.

—No hay problema.

—Lo encajaré en el horario. En fin, volvamos antes de que Ashley envenene a alguien.

Con el resto de la paga y parte del dinero de las propinas, Regina se dirigió a la tienda. «Cosas básicas —se recordó—. Lo esencial y nada más.» Aquello no era cualquier cosa así que no podía permitirse caprichos.

Pero Dios santo, le hacía ilusión comprar algo que no fuesen unos calcetines o unos vaqueros. Aquella idea aligeró sus pasos. Se sentía bien, pudo sentir el color saludable en sus mejillas. Entró acompañada del tintineo de la campana colgada sobre la puerta. Había otros clientes, y a algunos los reconoció del restaurante. Tartitas en salsa con extra de cebolla para el hombre de la chaqueta de cuadros que estaba en la sección de ferretería. También le resultaban familiares la mujer y el niño que echaban un vistazo en la de telas; pollo frito para él, ensalada completa para ella. Identificó como campistas a un grupo de cuatro personas que cargaban las provisiones apiladas en uno de los carros. Saludó con la mano a Marco Drubber y se sintió reconfortada por su gesto de respuesta.

Era agradable reconocer y ser reconocida. Todo tan natural y normal. Y ya estaba mirando los juegos de cama. Rechazó de inmediato de color blanco. Le recordaban demasiado los hospitales. Tal vez, el azul celeste, con un estampado de pequeñas violetas, y la manta azul marino. Y para las toallas, el amarillo; sería como llevar un poco de sol al cuarto de baño. Hizo el primer viaje hasta el mostrador.

—Creo que ya tienes casa... —dijo Marco

—Sí, el apartamento que hay encima de Granny

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Quieres que te abra una cuenta?

Con lo animada que se sentía en aquel momento, resultaba tentador. Podría comprar lo que necesitase y algunas cosas imprescindibles, y pagarlo todo más tarde. Pero eso supondría romper la inflexible norma por la que se había regido su vida durante más de ocho meses.

—No hace falta. Es día de cobro. De momento solo quiero comprar algunas cosas para la cocina.

Hizo las cuentas mentalmente mientras echaba un vistazo, debatía, eliminaba o seleccionaba lo que era absolutamente necesario y lo que resultaba prescindible. Una buena sartén de hierro, una olla en condiciones. No podía permitirse la clase de cazuelas que tuvo tiempo atrás ni unos buenos cuchillos, pero con eso podía arreglárselas. Mientras calculaba y adaptaba su lista, miraba hacia la puerta cada vez que sonaba la campanilla.

Por eso vio entrar a Emma. Llevaba la misma cazadora de cuero roja y las mismas botas gastadas. Pero aquella mirada, fiel reflejo de que lo había visto todo y no se le escapaba nada, seguía allí mientras sus ojos pasaban por encima de ella antes de dirigirse a la sección de comestibles. Por fortuna, ella ya había recorrido aquella zona para coger lo que consideraba elementos básicos de la despensa y la nevera.

Empujó su carrito hasta el mostrador.

—Esto es todo, señor Drubbe.

—Enseguida te hago la cuenta. La tetera no te la cobro. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

—Oh, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—En mi tienda soy yo quien pone las normas —dijo levantando el índice—. Un minuto, Emma

—Muy bien. — dijo Regina y vio que Emma dejó sobre el mostrador un cartón de leche, una caja de cereales y un paquete de café y saludó a Regina con un gesto de la cabeza

—. ¿Qué tal? Dijo Regina

—Bien, gracias. Dijo Emma

—Regina se muda al apartamento que hay encima de Granny's.

—¿Ah, sí?

—En cuanto le cobre y coloque la compra en unas cajas, échale una mano para llevarlas hasta allí, Emma

—Oh, no. No hace falta. Puedo arreglármelas.

—No puedes cargar con todo esto tú sola —insistió Marco

—Tienes el coche ahí fuera, ¿verdad, Emma?

—Claro. —Su boca dibujó una ligera sonrisa; se diría que la situación la divertía.

—De todos modos, cenarás en Granny's, ¿no?

—Ese es el plan.

—¿Lo ves? No es ninguna molestia. ¿Te cobro en efectivo o con tarjeta?

—En enfectivo. Sí, en efectivo.

Y, descontando la tetera, sería casi todo el dinero que llevaba encima - pensó regina.

—Cárgame lo mío en mi cuenta, Marcos dijo Emma.

puso sus compras encima de una de las cajas que Marco había llenado y la levantó. Antes de que Marco hubiese terminado, Emma estaba de vuelta en busca de la segunda caja. Atrapada, Regina levantó la última.

—Gracias, señor Drubbe.

—¡Que disfrutes de tu nueva casa! —dijo Marco mientras Regina seguía a Emma hacia la puerta.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. En serio —empezó ella en cuanto salieron-.

—Te ha puesto en un aprieto. Dijo Emma

—Sí, es verdad. Dijo Regina

Emma cargó la segunda caja en el fondo de un escarabajo amarillo, se volvió y alargó los brazos para coger la que llevaba Regina. La muchacha la apretó con más fuerza.

—He dicho que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedo llevarlo yo todo.

—No, no tengo por qué hacerlo, y no, no puedes llevarlo tú sola, así que hagámonos un favor y acabemos antes de que se haga de noche. Sube. —Le quitó la caja de un tirón y la cargó en el escarabajo.

—No quiero...

—Te estás comportando como una tonta. Tengo tus cosas —siguió Emma mientras rodeaba el capó—.

—Puedes subir y viajar con ellas o puedes ir andando.

Regina habría preferido la segunda opción, pero eso la habría convertido en imbécil además de en tonta. Subió y cerró con un portazo, irritada. Y, sin preocuparse demasiado por si a ella le parecería bien o no, abrió la ventanilla para no sentirse atrapada. Emma no dijo nada. La radio emitía a toda potencia a los Red Hot Chili Peppers, así que ella no tuvo que darle conversación durante el breve trayecto. Aparcó en la calle y salió para descargar una caja por uno de los laterales mientras ella tiraba de la segunda por el otro.

—La entrada está en la parte de atrás —dijo Regina. Su voz sonó cortante y eso la sorprendió. No recordaba la última vez que se había enfadado de verdad con alguien que no fuese ella misma.

Tuvo que alargar las zancadas para no quedarse atrás y, aunque subió por la escalera junto a ella sin demasiado esfuerzo, cuando tuvo que apoyar la caja contra la pared para manejar la llave le costó lo suyo. Emma cogió con una sola mano la caja que llevaba, le quitó la llave de las manos y abrió la puerta.

Una nueva oleada de resentimiento la inundó. Aquella era su casa y estaba en su derecho de invitar a entrar a quien le apeteciera y dejar fuera a quién no. Y allí estaba ella cruzando el umbral para dejar caer sobre el mármol de la cocina su caja con nuevas y valiosas posesiones.

Emma salió sin hacer un comentario. Resoplando, Regina dejó su caja en el suelo. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió con la esperanza de alcanzarla y cargar con lo que Emma ya volvía.

—Ya la tomo yo —dijo Regina, molesta, apartándose de la cara el pelo que le revolvía el viento—. Gracias.

—Yo la llevo. ¿Qué demonios hay aquí? ¿Ladrillos?

—Deben de ser la sartén de hierro y los artículos de limpieza. Puedo llevarlo yo, de verdad. Emma se limitó a no hacerle caso y subió los escalones

—¿Por qué diablos has cerrado la puerta si íbamos a volver enseguida?

—Por costumbre. Regina giró la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de que pudiese quitarle la caja ella entró para meterla por sí misma.

—Bueno, pues gracias —dijo ella, inmóvil junto a la puerta abierta, sabiendo que además de comportarse como una maleducada estaba dejando entrar el frío—. Lamento la molestia

—No pasa nada. —Emma dio una vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. «Un espacio pequeño y deprimente», pensó «hasta que te fijas en la vista».

La vista lo era todo. Y estaba limpio; debía de ser cosa de Granny. Vacío o no, había quitado con frecuencia el polvo y las telarañas

—No le iría nada mal una mano de pintura — comentó.

—Supongo que sí.

—Y un poco de calefacción. Aquí se te congelarán esos huesos de pajarito que tienes.

—No tiene sentido encender la calefacción hasta que me traslade mañana. No quiero entretenerte. Ella se volvió y le apuntó con aquellos ojos marrones.

—No te preocupa entretenerme, solamente quieres que me vaya.

—Vale. Adiós. Por primera vez, le dedicó una sonrisa franca y sincera.

—Eres más interesante cuando estás de malas. ¿Cuál es el plato de esta noche?

—Pollo frito con guarnición de patatas en salsa verde, guisantes y zanahorias.

—Suena bien —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y detenerse justo enfrente, muy cerca de ella. Habría jurado que casi podía oír cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo

—Ya nos veremos.

La puerta se cerró sin ruido tras ella y la cerradura sonó antes de que hubiese bajado el primer escalon. Rodeó el edificio y, para satisfacer su curiosidad, miró hacia arriba, a la fachada. La muchacha estaba junto a la ventana del centro, mirando hacia el lago.

«Flaca como el tronco de un sauce —pensó Emma con el pelo revuelto por el viento y ojos profundos y reservados. » Se le ocurrió que parecía más un retrato en un marco que alguien de carne y hueso. Se preguntó dónde habría dejado el resto de sí misma. Y por qué.

El deshielo primaveral significaba zoquete. Los caminos y senderos quedaron cubiertos de él, y las botas sucias lo extendieron por las calles y aceras. Los lugareños, que conocían bien el carácter de Granny, se las limpiaban en lo que fuera antes de entrar en el restaurante. Los turistas, que al cabo de un mes acudirían a tope a los parques, campings y cabañas, serían escasos. Pero algunos acudían para disfrutar del lago y del río, remaban en sus canoas y kayaks por el agua fría y a través de los cañones que devolvían el eco. Storybrooke se instalaba en el tranquilo intervalo entre la temporada de invierno y la de verano.

Nada más salir el sol, cuando el cielo florecía de tonos rosado, Regina recorría una de las carreteras estrechas y llenas de buches del otro lado del lago. «Es más una pista que una carretera», pensaba mientras giraba el volante y aminoraba la velocidad para evitar hundirse en el barro endurecido. Cuando un alce cruzó el camino, la muchacha no solo lanzó un suave grito de sorpresa y emoción, sino que también pronunció una pequeña oración de agradecimiento por estar circulando a muy poca velocidad. Si resultaba que no se había perdido, cantaría de alegría. Granny quería que llegase a las siete, y aunque había salido con el doble del tiempo necesario, temía llegar tarde.

Deseaba pasarse la mañana horneando, en La casa de Granny. Pasó junto al bosque de sauces colorados del que le había hablado Granny, o al menos creyó que eran sauces colorados. Luego divisó una tenue luz. —Rodear los sauces, girar a la izquierda y luego... ¡Sí! Cuando vio la vieja furgoneta Ford de Granny, levantó en el aire un puño imaginario.

Paró el coche. No supo qué esperaba. Tal vez una pequeña cabaña rústica. Un bungalow del Oeste. Cualquiera de las dos opciones habría respondido a su imagen del lugar donde podía vivir su impaciente jefa de lengua viperina. Pero no esperaba el estilo y el espacio de aquella casa de troncos y vidrio, las largas extensiones de porches y pisos que sobresalían para alzarse sobre el pantano y el claro. Tampoco esperaba el pequeño torrente de alegres pensamientos de invierno de color violeta que desbordaban de las jardineras. Pensó que parecía la Casita de Chocolate, aunque tenía líneas rectas y prácticas en vez de sinuosidades. Algo en la forma en que estaba metida en el bosque, como un secreto, la hacía fantástica.

Hechizada, siguió las órdenes que había recibido, arrancó de nuevo, aparcó y luego salió del coche para dar la vuelta a la casa. Había ventanas por todas partes. Amplias ventanas con vistas a la montaña, el pantano, el lago y el pueblo. Más macetas de pensamientos, y otras que contenían tallos que florecerían con narcisos, tulipanes y jacintos cuando la temperatura subiese. Una luz brillaba a través del cristal. Vio a Granny detrás de una de las ventanas de la cocina. Llevaba una sudadera remangada hasta los codos y ya estaba mezclando algo en un cuenco.

Regina fue hasta la puerta y llamó. —¡Está abierto!

Que la puerta no estuviese cerrada le hizo poner mala cara. ¿Y si en vez de ella fuese un loco armado con un palo? ¿No debería una mujer, sobre todo si vivía sola, considerar ese tipo de posibilidades y tomar unas precauciones básicas? Entró en un ordenado lavadero; una vieja chaqueta de franela y un sombrero marrón deforme colgaban de un perchero. Junto a la puerta, a mano, había un par de viejas botas de trabajo.

—Si llevas barro en los zapatos, quítatelos antes de entrar en mi cocina.

Regina lo comprobó, encogió los hombros sintiéndose culpable y luego se quitó los zapatos. Si el exterior de la casa había sido una revelación, la cocina era la respuesta a todas sus oraciones. Espaciosa, bien iluminada, con una Barra enorme en preciosos tonos de bronce y cobre. Hornos dobles. «Oh, Dios mío —pensó—, un horno de convección. » Vio el congelador y se estremeció de placer, casi como una mujer antes de hacer el amor.

A punto estuvo de babear al ver una cocina Vulcan y, madre del amor hermoso, una batidora Berkel. Sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por brotarle de los ojos. Y a la máxima eficacia acompañaba el encanto. Bulbos de primavera florecían en frasquitos de vidrio en el alféizar de la ventaba, ramitas y hierbas interesantes emergían de un jarrón de madera nudosa. En una pequeña chimenea ardía despacio un fuego. El aire estaba impregnado del aroma de pan recién horneado y canela.

Granny apoyó en la barra el cuenco que llevaba en las manos.

—Bueno, ¿piensas quedarte ahí embobada o vas a ponerte un delantal y empezar a trabajar?

—Antes quiero ponerme de rodillas. La atractiva boca de Granny se contrajo. Al final, se rindió y sonrió.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?

—¡Fabulosa! Mi corazón canta. Suponía que estaríamos... Se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Horneando en algún horno estropeado y sin ningún sitio en condiciones donde apoyar las cosas? —dijo Granny con un bufido mientras se acercaba a una cafetera de acero inoxidable

—Vivo aquí, y donde vivo me gusta tener algo de comodidad y un poco de estilo.

—Se nota. ¿Quieres ser mi mamá? Granny volvió a resoplar.

—Y me gusta la intimidad. Esta es la última casa de este lado del pueblo. Hay medio kilómetro desde aquí hasta la casa de los Nolan, donde viven David y Mary con sus hijas. Su hija pequeña juega con el perro junto al lago siempre que puede.

—Sí. —Regina pensó en la niña que lanzaba la pelota al agua para que el perro la recogiese—. La he visto algunas veces.

—Son unas niñas muy lindas. Al otro lado de su casa, a cierta distancia, vive Archie. Aquel con el que practicaste el día que llegaste. Es un viejo memo —dijo Granny con cierto afecto—. Le gusta fingir que es un hombre duro de montaña, cuando en realidad es todo plumas. Por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo suponía. Más allá está la cabaña que utiliza Emma, Hay un par mas plantadas aquí y allá, pero la mayoría son de alquiler. Es una zona agradable y tranquila.

—Es una zona preciosa. He tropezado con un alce, es decir, lo he visto. En realidad no hemos entrado en contacto.

—A veces casi llaman a mi puerta. No me molestan, ni ellos ni los demás animales que vienen por aquí, salvo cuando se empiezan a comer mis flores. — Mientras estudiaba a Regina, Granny cogió un paño de cocina y se secó las manos

—Voy a tomarme un café y a fumar un cigarrillo. En el hervidor hay agua. Si quieres, puedes prepararte un té. Estaremos trabajando unas tres horas, y entonces no quedre platica. Mejor charlamos antes.

—Muy bien. Granny sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Se apoyó contra la barra y dejó escapar el humo. Cruzó los tobillos, cubiertos con unos calcetines de lana gris.

—Te preguntas qué hago viviendo en un sitio como este.

—Es precioso.

—Vivo aquí desde hace casi ya veinte años. En estas dos décadas he añadido cosas, me he divertido y he perdido el tiempo cuando me apetecía —dijo antes de hacer una pausa para probar el café

—Era justo lo que quería hacer.

Regina retiró el hervidor del fuego.

—Pues tienes muy buen gusto.

—Por eso te preguntas por qué mi local no es mejor. Te lo explicaré —dijo antes de que Regina pudiera objetar nada—. La gente viene a Storybrooke porque quiere estar cómoda. Quieren comer bien, que les sirvan rápido y a buen precio. Tenía eso en mente cuando abrí, hace casi veinte años.

—Te va muy bien.

—Desde luego. Vine aquí porque quería tener mi propia casa y darle a mi hijo una buena vida. Hace tiempo cometí un error y me casé con un hombre que lo único que sabía hacer era estar guapo. Y aunque eso lo hacía muy bien, no era bueno ni para mí ni para mi hijo. Prudente, Regina cogió la taza de té que había preparado.

—Te las has arreglado bien sin él.

—Si me hubiese quedado con él, ahora uno de nosotros estaría muerto —dijo Granny, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo mejoró en cuanto le di una patada en el culo y me marché. Tenía unos ahorraros—añadió, curvando los labios en un gesto a medio camino entre la sonrisa y el sarcasmo

—Fui lo bastante tonta para casarme con él y lo bastante lista para conservar una cuenta bancaria propia y no hablarle de ella. Llevaba trabajando como una esclava desde los dieciséis años, como camarera, a tiempo parcial, y como cocinera. Fui a la escuela nocturna y estudié dirección de restaurantes.

—Fuiste muy lista.

—Cuando me libré de ese lastre decidí que si iba a trabajar como una esclava lo haría por mi hijo y por mí misma. Por nadie más. Así que aterricé aquí. Conseguí un empleo de cocinera en lo que entonces era The chuckwago.

—¿Tu local? ¿Granny's era The Chuckwagon? —

—Hamburguesas grasientas y filetes demasiado fritos. Pero en cuatro meses era mío. El propietario era un idiota y había perdido hasta la camisa. Sabía que estaba acabado y me vendió el local por cuatro cuartos. Y cuando acabé de engatusarle, me pidió cuatro cuartos contados —dijo con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro—. Durante el primer año Graham y yo vivimos donde tú vives ahora.

Regina trató de imaginarse a una mujer y a un niño compartiendo aquel espacio.

—Qué difícil —murmuró, mirando a Granny.

—Debió de ser muy difícil para ti montar un negocio, criar a un hijo y tener que ganarte la vida tú sola.

—Lo difícil deja de serlo cuando cuentas con unas buenas espaldas y una meta, y yo tenía ambas cosas. Compré esta finca y construí una casita. Dos dormitorios, un solo cuarto de baño y una cocina que medía más o menos la mitad de lo que mide esta ahora. Después de vivir con un niño de ocho años en aquel apartamento, era como un palacio. Conseguí lo que quería porque puedo ser muy cabezota cuando hace falta. Casi siempre, me parece. Pero recuerdo muy bien cómo fue coger mis cosas y marcharme, dejar lo que conocía, por malo que fuese, y tratar de encontrar mi sitio.

Granny volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

—Y esos recuerdos vuelven cuando te miro.

«Tal vez sí», pensó Regina . Tal vez viera algo de lo que hacía que una mujer se despertase a las tres de la mañana, preocupada, haciendo mil suposiciones. Rezando.

—¿Cómo supiste que era tu sitio?

—No lo sabía —respondió Granny mientras apagaba la colilla y se terminaba el café

—. Solo era un lugar distinto y mejor que de donde venía. Luego, una mañana me desperté y era mío. Entonces dejé de mirar hacia atrás.

Regina apoyó su taza.

—Te preguntas por qué alguien con mi formación está en tu restaurante. Te preguntas por qué me marché y aterricé aquí.

—La verdad, se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

«Esta es la mujer que me ha dado un empleo —pensó Regina —. Que me ha proporcionado un lugar donde vivir. Que me está ofreciendo a su modo, sin tonterías, un terreno de pruebas. »

* * *

><p><strong>bueno sin mas nos vemos a la próxima Deje sus reviews<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Gloe/arishia25/aquarius7 ****muy hermoso es leerlas, y mas con lo que me cuentas jaja, tendre mas cuidado, el autocorrector me hace la escritura difícil xD, por las que querían mas interacción Emma/ regina aquí esta, eso si la cosa es lenta porque recordando muy apenas se conocen.**

**ya nos dejamos de Rodéo y pasamos a la historia ya!**

* * *

><p>Había pocos clientes y Ruby se ocupaba de la barra, mientras pasaba un trozo de pastel de manzana delante de Cas y terminó de llenar su café.<p>

—Estas dos últimas semanas se te ve mucho por aquí.

—El café es bueno y el pastel es mejor —dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras comía un gran bocado

—La vista no está mal. Ruby echó un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia la parrilla, donde trabajaba Regina

—Me entere que te poncharon, bateador.

—Recién empezó el juego —dijo antes de comer la tarta.

—. ¿Sabes algo más de ella?

—son sus asuntos, es cosa suya. Cas soltó un bufido.

—Vamos, Ruby

Ella intentó mantenerse distante, pero En realidad, no había nadie con quien le gustase hablar más que con Cas.

—Es reservada, no huye del trabajo, entra puntual y se queda hasta que termina o hasta que Granny la manda a casa. —Ruby se apoyó en la barra y se encogió de hombros—.

—No recibe correo, por lo que me han dicho, Pero se ha puesto teléfono arriba.  
>Cas se inclinó hacia delante para acercar su rostro al de la muchacha.<p>

—Continúa.

—Bueno, Mary, la del la casona, me dijo que mientras Regina se alojaba allí puso el tocador delante de la puerta de la habitación contigua. Yo creo que tiene miedo de algo o de alguien. No pagó con tarjeta de crédito ni una sola vez, y nunca utilizó el teléfono de la casona excepto para enviar correo electrónico, una vez al día. La habitación tenía acceso de alta velocidad, pero cuesta diez dólares al día; el teléfono de recepción sale más barato. Eso es todo.

—Parece que le vendría bien alguna distracción.

—Eso es un eufemismo, Cas —dijo Ruby disgustada. Se echó hacia atrás, molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado arrastrar a un antiguo hábito—.

—Te diré lo que no le hace falta. No le hace falta ningún tipo salido que la persiga con la esperanza de llevársela a la cama. Lo que le vendría bien es un amigo.

—Yo puedo ser un amigo. Tú y yo somos amigos.

—¿Eso es lo que somos? Algo cambió en los ojos de Ruby y en el rostro de él. Deslizó la mano sobre la barra hacia ella. —Ruby.. ella apartó la mirada, retrocedió y exhibió su sonrisa de camarera.

—Hola, sheriff. —Buenos días, Ruby y compañía.

El sheriff George se acomodó en un taburete. Era un hombre corpulento, de brazos largos, que caminaba con paso pausado y mantenía el orden con la razón y el compromiso cuando podía, y con la fuerza y una mirada dura cuando no podía. Le gustaba el café dulce y ligero, y ya alargaba el brazo para coger el azúcar cuando Ruby le sirvió una taza

—¿Estáis peleando otra vez?

—Solo hablamos —dijo Cas—. De la nueva cocinera de mi madre.

—Desde luego, sabe manejar esa parrilla. Ruby, ¿le dices que me prepare una pechuga de pollo frita? Se echó el azúcar en el café. Tenía los ojos de color azul claro y no tenía pelo.  
>Su fuerte mandíbula estaba bien afeitada; durante catorce años su esposa había insistido, hasta casi volverle loco, para que se librase de la barba que se había dejado crecer durante el invierno.<p>

—¿Vas detrás de esa chica morena, Cas? —He hecho algunos movimientos de tanteo en esa dirección. George sacudió la cabeza.

—Tendrías que sentar la cabeza con el amor de una buena mujer.

—Lo haré en cuanto pueda. La nueva cocinera tiene un aire de misterio — comentó Cas antes de hacer girar su taburete con la intención de charlar—.

—Hay quien piensa que huye de algo.

—Si es así, no es de la policía. Yo sé hacer mi trabajo —dijo George cuando Cas enarcó las cejas—.

—No tiene antecedentes ni órdenes de detención pendientes. Y prepara una carne genial.

—Supongo que sabe que ahora vive arriba. Ruby acaba de decirme que Mary le contó que Regina dejaba el tocador contra la puerta de la habitación contigua mientras se alojó allí. A mí me parece que está asustada.

—Tal vez tenga motivos —dijo el sheriff dirigiendo su penetrante mirada hacia la cocina—.

—Seguramente ha dejado a un marido, o a un novio, golpeador.

—Nunca he entendido esas cosas. Un hombre que le pega a una mujer no es hombre. George se tomó su café.

—Hay toda clase de hombres en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Cuando acabó su turno, Regina se instaló arriba con su diario. Había dejado la calefacción a unos moderados dieciocho grados y llevaba un jersey y dos pares de calcetines. Calculaba que el ahorro por ese concepto compensaría las luces que mantenía encendidas día y noche. Estaba cansada, pero era una sensación agradable. El apartamento tenía un efecto positivo en ella; era seguro, amplio y ordenado. Aún más seguro cuando apuntalaba debajo del pomo de la puerta uno de los dos taburetes que Granny le había dado. Algo que hacía siempre que estaba en la habitación. Hoy también ha sido un día tranquilo. Casi todos los clientes eran del pueblo. – se dijo Regina- mañana tengo día libre. He decido tomar uno de los senderos fáciles que llevan hasta el cañón, e ir tan lejos como pueda, ver el río. Quiero ver los rápidos. Llevar algo para comer y me tomaré mi gran diferencia entre Bahía de Back en Boston y el río de Storybrooke.<p>

* * *

><p>La cocina estaba muy bien iluminada. Regina canturreaba con Sheryl Crow mientras fregaba los fogones. «La cocina —pensó—, queda oficialmente cerrada. » Era su última noche en Maneo's —el fin de una era para ella—, por lo que pretendía dejar reluciente su puesto de trabajo. Tenía toda la semana libre y luego iniciaría el empleo de sus sueños como jefa de cocina de Oasis. «Jefa de cocina —pensó, bailoteando mientras trabajaba— para uno de los mejores restaurantes de Boston. » Supervisaría a un equipo de quince personas, diseñaría sus propios platos de firma y su trabajo estaría a la altura de lo mejor del negocio. No podía esperar.<br>Ella misma había seleccionado a robin, y rumple, para tomar su puesto. Harían un buen trabajo. Sabía que robin y su esposa, Mariam se alegran por ella. De hecho, su ayudante de cocina y hermana Zelena , era incapaz de guardar un secreto, por lo que se está preparando una fiesta para celebrar su nuevo puesto y despedirla, pronto se irían y extrañaría ese lugar, a la gente, pero en el momento justo para dar el siguiente paso.

asintió con un gesto de satisfacción al dar un paso para atrás y ver su cocina y se llevó los artículos de limpieza al pequeño armario.

Cuando oyó el impacto afuera de la cocina puso los ojos en blanco pero los gritos la hicieron darse la vuelta. Cuando estallaron los disparos, se quedó helada. Mientras se sacaba del bolsillo el teléfono móvil con dedos temblorosos, la puerta de batiente se abrió de golpe. Hubo un movimiento confuso y un instante de miedo. Vio la pistola, vio solo la pistola. Tan negra, tan grande. Entonces fue arrojada hacia dentro del armario con un golpe ardiente e inexpresable le en el pecho.

* * *

><p>El grito que nunca llegó a emerger brotó de Regina en aquel momento mientras se incorporaba tambaleándose en la cama y se llevaba una mano a la parte superior del pecho. Podía notar aquel dolor donde había impactado la bala. Pero cuando se miró la mano, no vio sangre; cuando se frotó la piel, solo palpó la cicatriz.<p>

—está bien. Estoy bien. Sólo son sueños, es todo —pero se estremecía mientras revisaba la puerta.

No había nadie afuera ni un alma en la calle. Las cabañas, las casas estaban oscuras. Nadie iba a terminar lo que empezó dos años antes. No se sabía paradero. Seguía viva, era un accidente el destino.  
>Estaba viva y era el alba de un nuevo día. Se quedó parada, admirando el Este Rosa y Dorado extendiéndose sobre el lago hasta que el agua brillo como si fuera de vidrio. La bruma se deslizaba por el suelo, delgada como el papel de seda. Y ahí, la luz entró a la cabaña de Emma.<br>Ver la luz y saber que alguien estaba despierta como ella, era de una extraña forma reconfortante.  
>Lo soñó, casi todo, pero no se derrumbo. Eso ya era un avance ¿no? Quizás Emma se asomaría por la ventana mientras ella miraba por la suya y también vería el mismo brillo. De esa forma extraña compartirían el amanecer.<p>

* * *

><p>Para cuando termino de llenar su mochila parecía pesar 20 kilos. Sólo caminaría 13 km de ida y vuelta, pero pensó que sería mejor ser cautelosa y prepararse para una caminata de más de 15 km. Hacia un buen día, el cielo estaba claro, y lo pensaba aprovechar.<p>

Levanto la mochila y salió andar junto al lago para tomar el camino entre el bosque hacia la pared del cañón.  
>Cuando el camino se partió, tomo la ruta que indicaba el cañón. El camino subía ligeramente entre coníferas, siguiendo la pendiente. El montañas se alzaban como lanza y sus cimas brillaban bajo el sol. Cuando recorrió los primeros 2 km, paro a descansar.<br>Aún veía el destello de largo hacia el sureste. El turno del desayuno ya estaría en su apogeo, pensó, y el restaurante lleno de ruido y conversaciones. Pero ella estaba sola, acompañada del suave viento que corría entre los árboles.  
>Continuo. El camino atravesaba prados quietos y dormidos, serpenteaba por las pendientes. Subió jadeando la cuesta y oyó el primer retumbar del Río. Cuando el camino volver dividirse, miro con nostalgia el señalamiento. Tenía calambres en los músculos de las piernas y se dio cuenta que probablemente se había pasado con el contenido de su mochila, pero se había propuesto a subir la montaña caminando y eso era justamente lo que iba hacer.<br>Sacó unos binoculares y observó a deportistas remar y aún hombre y un niño. Con los binoculares al cuello Regina siguió su camino.  
>La altura era fascinante. A medida que su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia delante, sentía el sudor humedecerle la espalda. Subió con dificultada jadeando. Y se detuvo de golpe, Patinando, Al ver a Emma posando en una ancha saliente rocosa.<p>

Apenas si la volteo a ver.

—debí imaginarme que eras tu. Haces suficiente ruido para provocar una avalancha.

—¿qué haces aquí arriba?

—No entrometiéndome en asuntos ajenos —Emma mostró el cuaderno que tenía apoyado en su regazo.

—¿tu? además de hacer ruido y Jadear al andar, ¿demostrando que no hay montaña que no puedas subir?

—eso no es cierto —por supuesto que era cierto pensó Regina.

—Salí a caminar. Es mi día libre. ¿ escribes aquí?

—Investigo. Más tarde mataré a alguien aquí arriba. En la ficción. Es un buen lugar para hacerlo en esta época del año. No hay nadie en los senderos, o casi nadie. En la hace venir hasta acá y la avienta, — Emma se inclino un poco hacia delante, mirando hacia abajo.

—Es una caída larga y horrorosa. Un terrible accidente.

A pesar de todo, Regina quedo intrigada

—¿porque lo hace?

Emma encogió sus brazos, llevaba una blusa blanca.

—más que nada porque puede.

—hay gente en el río. Podrían verlo.

—por eso se llama ficción. —Repitió entre dientes y anotó en su libreta libreta.

—Quizás y ¿qué verían?

—bueno, te dejo hacer tus cosas.

Su respuesta fue sólo un gruñido ausente. Ella siguió su camino, un poco molesta. Emma había elegido un buen lugar para apreciar la vista, mismo al que ella había elegido. Pero ya encontraría el suyo propio. Sabia que pronto se le acabaría la resistencia. Una curva más, decidió, sólo una más, luego sacaría el almuerzo y disfrutaría una hora junto al río. Ese último esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando vio un rápido. En agua golpeteo contra la piedra, luego se desbordaba por una cascada espumosa. Su estruendo llenaba el cañón. Lo había logrado. Aliviada se quito la mochila del hombro, y acomodándose en una roca sacó su almuerzo y comió vorazmente.

En la cima del mundo, si se sentía, mordió una manzana tan crujiente que le despertaron los sentidos, al mismo tiempo que un halcón planeaba en las alturas. Alzo los binoculares para seguir su vuelo, luego fue bajando hasta llegar a la poderosa oleada del río. Esperanzada, empezó buscar vida silvestre en las rocas y los Pinos. De no haber estado buscando por la orilla pedregosa no los habría visto nunca.  
>Estaban entre los árboles y las piedras. El hombre estaba de espaldas. La mujer de cara hacia el río, con las manos sobre las caderas. Aun con los binoculares la distancia era demasiada para verlos claramente, pero noto su cabello oscuro bajo una gorra roja, y que tenía puesta una chaqueta roja. Regina se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, si estaban debatiendo porque lugar entra al río. Pero no vio ni una canoa. Entonces estarían acampando, aunque tampoco vio ningún equipo. Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a observarlos.<p>

—están discutiendo —murmuro —eso parecía.

El rostro de la mujer parecía enojado y lo señalaba con un dedo. El hizo un ademán como si fuera un árbitro indicando que el bateador estaba seguro en la meta, y esta vez ella lo abofeteo.  
>Regina empezó bajar los binoculares, pero se le congeló la mano y sintió un fuerte latido del corazón. El hombre echó atrás el brazo. No pudo distinguirse si fue un puñetazo o una bofetada, pero la mujer cayó al piso.<p>

—no, no, no lo hagan —murmuro —. Deben detenerse.

Pero la mujer se levantó y arremetió contra él. Antes de poder asestar el golpe que quería, fue empujada y cayó con fuerza. El hombre se aproximó y pareció que le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La mujer sangraba en la nariz, pero seguía moviendo los labios. La cosa empeoro, y mucho más, cuando él se montó encima de la mujer, la agarro del pelo Y le azoto la cabeza en el suelo. Regina se puso de pie y no les quito la vista encima. El tomo a la mujer del cuello. Las botas de ella revoloteaban en el suelo; tenía el cuerpo levantado y arqueado. Y cuando se quedó quieta, del pecho de Regina salieron fuerte sollozos. Se dio la vuelta, y a tropezones bajo a toda velocidad. Luego empezó a correr.

Veía todo borroso al deslizarse cuesta abajo a una velocidad demente. Sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras tropezaba y resbalaba por las bruscas curvas. Se imagina el rostro de la mujer de la chaqueta roja como otra cara de mirada fija y ojos de muñeca.  
>Zelena. No era Zelena.. No estaba en Boston. No era un sueño.<br>Pero aun así todo se mezclaba y se confundía en su mente hasta que oyó los gritos y los disparos. Hasta que el mundo le empezar vueltas.

Chocó contra Emma, lucho con furia contra su cuerpo.

—detente. ¿Estas loca? ¿Te quieres suicidar? —la empujo contra el muro de piedra, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos cuando se le debilitaron las rodillas, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y miro fijo esos ojos marrones llenos de confusión y miedo, y le dijo.

—¡ya cállate! La histeria no ayuda en nada. ¿Que viste un oso?,

—la mato, la mato. Lo vi... Lo vi. No era Zelena. Escucha, la mato al otro lado del río —le dijo a Emma mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba.

—respira —se separó de Regina, bajo la cabeza hasta que sus ojos de nuevo encontraron los de ella.

—dije que respires. Bien, otra vez, dímelo otra vez.

—esta bien, esta bien, estoy bien —aspiro

—por favor ayúdame, por favor. Estaban al otro lado del río y los vi, con estos —levanto los binoculares —la mato y lo vi todo.

—muéstrame

Regina cerró los ojos, y aflojo el abrazo de Emma.

—por el sendero, no se que tan lejos. No quería volver, pero el la llevaba del brazo.

—pare en las cascadas —dijo Regina —había un halcón. Saque los binoculares. Estaba buscando entre las rocas y vi dos personas.

—¿como eran? —pregunto Emma

—no vi bien, pero ella tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, una chaqueta y gorra rojos. Llevaba gafas de sol. El estaba de espaldas.

—¿ el como estaba vestido?

—eh, tenía una chaqueta oscura y una gorra naranja, como cazador. El también tenía gafas de sol. No le vi la cara. Ahí, ahí está mi mochila. Fue allá —señaló con el dedo —

—frente a los árboles. Ya se fueron, pero los vi. Tengo que sentarme.  
>Cuando se fue hasta la piedra, temblando, Emma no dijo nada, pero tomo los binoculares. No vio a nadie.<p>

—¿que viste exactamente?

—estaban discutiendo. Ella lo abofeteo. El la derribo al suelo, pero se levanto y arremetió contra el. Ahí la volvió a golpear. Creo que le vi sangre en el rostro. Ay, dios... Ay dios.

Emma hecho una mirada rápida en dirección a Regina.

—no te vas a poner histérica, me vas a contar lo que viste —se inclinó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos, y tomándola de la mano, para tranquilizarla.

—se agacho, la tomo del pelo y le golpeo la cabeza en el suelo. Creo que la estrangulo. —Regina se paso el dorso de la mano por la boca, rezo por que no le dirán nauseas.

—ella primero daba patadas, luego ya no.

—esta muy lejos, ¿estas segura?

Regina alzó la mirada.

—¿has visto un asesino?

—no

Regina tomo su mochila

—yo si. La llevo a alguna parte, pero la mato, y se escapara. Tenemos que buscar ayuda.

—dame tu mochila.

Regina se levanto.

—yo puedo cargarla

Se la quito Emma y la miro con lastima.

—lleva la mía es más ligera —se la saco del hombro y se la entrego

Regina se la hecho al hombro.

—el teléfono celular ¡que idiota soy!

—no hay señal —respondió Emma mientras Regina lo buscaba en los bolsillos.

Sin dejar de caminar probo utilizarlo igualmente.

—deberías adelantarte llegaras mas rápido Emma.

—no

—Pero... —yo no e visto que mataran a nadie —dijo Emma

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en regresar?

—Lo que haga falta. Y no empieces a darme la lata preguntando sin parar si ya queda poco.

Regina estuvo a punto de sonreír. Aquella chica era tan brusca, y tan sensible a la vez, que el abrazo y la mirada dulce que le dedico no le pasarían desapercibido y provocaba que dejara su miedo de lado. Tenía razón. Tardan lo que tardan. Llegarían y harían lo que tuvieran que hacer cuando estuvieran ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews. <strong>**Y a las que aún no siguen mi otra historia les invito, profundo deseo, les gustara.**

**Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso! bueno lo necesario. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima**

**dejen sus reviews chicas lindas. me hace muy feliz leerlas y ver como lo llevan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**gracias por sus reviews, michii15/****Andrea-W-M/tamysnape/guest**

**tus comentarios me encantan, aunque sean largos amo lerlos me sacan una sonrisa, y mi nombre? :O, claro, cuando quieras jaja. Y no lo prometas, me encantan las sugerencias constructivas, y si mas adelante se explicara todo lo malo que le paso a regi esos ultimos 2 años, si no me equivoco lo pondre en el siguiente capi xD, como dije Regina no era así pero le paso algo que la cambio. Y gracias no te preocupes lo voy a tener encuenta :D.**

**me hacen feliz leerlas.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Sus pasos eran rápidos y Regina trataba de alcanzarla. Caminaron en silencio. Regina sentía el cuerpo entumecido y la mente nublada.<p>

—¿Emma?

—sigo aquí

—¿me acompañas a la policía?

Emma se detuvo a beber agua y le ofreció la botella. Tenía la mirada fría y tranquila.  
>—llamaremos desde mi casa. Es más cercano que ir hasta el centro.<p>

—gracias

Aliviada, agradecida, Regina continuo avanzando. Para mantenerse centrada, pensó en recetas, se vio midiendo y preparando.

—suena bien—Emma la saco repentinamente de su ensueño.

—¿que?

—lo que estas preparando ahí dentro. —se dio un golpecillo en la sien con el dedo

—¿camarones a la parrilla? Pregunto Emma

Decidió que no tenía sentido sentir vergüenza.

—camarones a la parrilla. No sabia que estaba hablando en voz alta. Tengo ese problema. Necesito pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa. Solo necesito, eh... —sintió una opresión en el pecho y se le acortó la respiración. Al sentirse mareada se doblo

—no puedo respirar.

—si que puedes. Pero si respiras así vas a hiperventilar. Ni loca te voy a cargar de vuelta así que ¡basta! —la jalo para levantarla, y se miraron a los ojos

—basta, acaba de cocinar el camarón.

—de acuerdo.

Emma busco su teléfono. Era un puñado de misterio envuelto en nerviosismo

—desde aquí ya deberíamos tener señal. —dijo, y marco un numero.

—George, habla Emma. Estoy con Regina Mills, a un kilómetro de mi casa por el sendero. Tienes que venir a mi cabaña. Si, hay problemas. Vio un Homicidio. Eso dice. Ella te dará los detalles. Ya casi llegamos.  
>Se volvió a meter el teléfono en los bolsillos.<p>

—voy a darte un consejo. Tendrás que permanecer tranquila. Si te quieres volver a ponerte histérica, llorar o desmayarte, lo mejor es que esperes a salir de mi cabaña, porque no quiero lidiar con eso.

—¿si empiezo a perder el control me detendrás?, es decir interrumpirme

—quizás

—huelo el lago. Se puede ver entre los árboles. Me siento mejor cuando veo el agua. Tal vez debería vivir en una isla, excepto que creo que quizás sea demasiada agua. Debo hablar un momento. No tienes que prestar atención.

—tengo oídos— le recordó, luego se desvió para tomar el camino mas fácil hasta su cabaña.

Llego allá desde la parte de atrás donde estaba metida entre árboles. Se secó la boca cuando vio a Emma abrir la puerta trasera. No la había cerrado con llave. cualquier persona podría haber entrado.  
>Armándose de valor entro a la cocina. Emma fue hasta la cafetera. Lleno el depósito y midió el café. La encendió y saco unas tazas del armario.<p>

—eh, ¿tienes té?

—ah, claro—dijo secamente —deja encuentro la tetera

—asumiré que la respuesta es no. No bebo café, me pone nerviosa. Mas nerviosa —corrigió cuando Emma levanto la ceja

—agua esta bien, ¿también dejas la puerta de enfrente abierta?

—acá no tiene sentido tener cerraduras. Si alguien puede entrar pueden patear la puerta

—al ponerse nerviosa, Emma inclinó la cabeza —¿que? ¿Quieres que revise debajo de la cama?

Regina simplemente se dio la vuelta para quitarse la mochila.  
>Emma fue al refrigerador. Regina Atrapó la botella de agua que le lanzo suavemente por reflejo. Pero se le congelaron los hombros al oír que tocaban la puerta.<p>

—ese es el alguacil George ¿quieres que lo hagamos aquí?

—aquí esta bien

Cuando fue a abrir, ella destapo la botella y bebió el agua helada. Se recordó que debía permanecer tranquila.  
>George entro, asintió con la cabeza.<p>

—Regina, me entere que tienes problemas. Sentémonos para que me cuentes todo.

—si —se sentó y empezó a hablar, luchando para trasmitir todo lo que paso sin enredarse con demasiados detalles. Emma le puso una taza a George sin decir palabra. Cuando Regina hablo el alguacil tomo nota.

—de acuerdo ¿crees poder identificar alguno de los dos?

—quizás a ella. Quizás pero a el no, estaba de espaldas.

George se giró para mirar a Emma

—tu fuiste hasta donde ella estuvo. ¿Viste algo?

—no. Si quieres saber donde es, traigo un mapa y te muestro.

—gracias, Emma. Regina —continuo George, cuando Emma salió de la habitación

—¿viste alguna lancha, alguna camioneta, algún transporte?m¿cualquier cosa por el estilo?

—no. No vi nada de equipo, solo los vi a ellos.

—cuéntame todo lo que puedas de el —le pidió

—era blanco. Llevaba guantes, negros o cafés. Todo paso tan rápido. Tenía una chaqueta oscura y una gorra de caza naranja.

—bien, es un buen inicio. ¿Y el cabello?

—no creo haberlo notado —quería empezar a temblar. Ya había pasado por esto. Sencillamente no podía responder a las preguntas.

—supongo que se lo cubría la gorra. No creo que lo tuviera largo.

Emma regreso con un mapa de la zona. Lo extendió en la mesa, señaló el lugar con el dedo.

—aquí

—¿estas segura Emma?

—si

—de acuerdo entonces —George se levanto de la mesa

—iré hacía allá para ver que puedo encontrar, Regina, si te acuerdas de algo,maulero que me lo digas. ¿Entendido?

—si, si entendido. Gracias.

Asintiendo a Emma, George tomo su gorra y salió.

—bien —suspiro Regina. ¿Crees que... es una persona capaz?

—no he visto nada que me haga dudar. Aquí no pasa nada, mas que borrachos y revoltosos, algunas peleas domésticas, excursionistas perdidos o lesionados. Parece manejarlo bien.

—pero Homicidio. El homicidio es otra cosa.

—tal vez, pero es el, el que esta a cargo. Ya diste tu declaración. No puedes hacer nada mas, te llevaré a casa.

Regina se levanto.

—no te molestes, puedo caminar.

—no seas tan orgullosa y Estupida —le quito la mochila y salió de la cocina hacia el frente.

Regina arrastro la chaqueta y la siguió por entre el desorden casual de la sala de estar.

—hoy te cause muchos problemas —empezó Regina

—y si que lo has hecho. Súbete.

Se detuvo, el agradecimiento, luchaba contra el agotamiento y el insulto.

—eres una desgraciada, grosera e insensible.

Emma se acostó en el asiento.

—ve al grano.

—una mujer murió estrangulada. ¿entiendes eso? Tuve que quedarme a ver y eres la única a la que puedo contarle. En lugar de ser comprensiva, has sido cortante y molesta. Así que vete al infierno. Prefiero volver a ese camino que viajar en tu Estupido escarabajo mugroso. Así que dame mi maldita mochila.  
>Emma no se inmutó.<p>

—ya era hora. Me preguntaba si tenias algún parecido a un temperamento normal. ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Odiaba que fuera cierto. Qué ese descuido la hubiera acelerado hasta escupir su pavor.

—igualmente te puedes ir al infierno.

—me alegra tener un lugar reservado. Pero mientras tanto súbete. Has tenido un día terrible —Emma le abrió la puerta gentilmente — la próxima vez usa la palabra cruel es la más apropiada.

Regina entro

—eres una mujer fastidiosa y confusa.

—eso también es mejor.

Emma cerro la puerta tras Regina de un golpe,me dio la vuelta hasta el lado del conductor. Después de tirar su mochila en el asiento trasero, se puso al volante.

—¿en Chicago?, le parecías fastidiosa, cruel y confusa cuando te despidieron? —le pregunto Regina

—no me despidieron

—¿no le diste un puñetazo a tu jefe y te despidieron del Tribune? Eso es lo que me han dicho

—di un puñetazo a lo que apenas podía ser llamado un colega por plagiar mis apuntes para un artículo, como el editor le creyó a el y no a mi. Renuncie.

—para escribir libros. ¿y las escritores tienen permiso de ser solitarias y excéntricas.?

—quizás. De todas formas me queda bien.

—a la perfección —respondió Regina y eso la hizo reír.

Ese sonido sorprendió demasiado a Regina para voltear a verla. Seguía sonriendo cuando dieron la vuelta al lago.

—exactamente, morena. Ya vi que tienes pantalones, me alegra saber que eres incisiva.

Pero cuando se detuvo Emma frente a Granny's, Regina miro a su ventana allá arriba, sintió que perdía el valor y que le temblarían los dientes. Pero salió. Se detuvo en la acera oscilando entre el orgullo y el pánico.

—¿algún problema? —dijo Emma sacando la mochila del escarabajo

—no. Si. Maldita sea. Mira, ¿podrías subir conmigo solo un segundo?

Siéntete con confianza Emma de retirar el halago, de que tengo pantalones.  
>Emma solo se echó la mochila al hombro y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban al departamento. Una vez que ella saco la llave y abrió la puerta, Emma la abrió para adelantarse.<p>

—¿y que diablos haces aquí? —pregunto Emma

—¿que? ¿disculpa?

—no tienes televisor —señaló —ni equipo de música

—me acabo de mudar en realidad. No paso mucho tiempo aquí.

Emma husmeo y Regina no la detuvo. No había mucho que ver. El sofá cama estaba bien arreglado, el sofá, los bancos del mostrador. Pero olía a mujer, advirtió Emma.  
>Aún así, no veía señales del nido que esperaría de una mujer como Regina. No había cosas bonitas e inútiles por doquier, ni recuerdos de su ciudad ni de sus viajes.<p>

—buena computadora—le dio un golpe con el dedo

—¿tienes hambre?

Emma alzo la vista de su computadora y se dio cuenta de como la habitación casi vacía de Regina la hacía parecer tan sola.

—si tienes, puedo prepararte algo. Seria una forma de pagarte. Podríamos decir que te pago por lo de hoy, y ya estamos mano.  
>Lo dijo restándole importancia, pero Emma era buena para descifrar a la gente y supo que Regina no estaba lista para estar sola. De cualquier forma tenía hambre y le constaba que sabia cocinar.<p>

—¿que clase de comida?

—ah —se paso la mano por el hermoso cabello azabache, y miro a la cocina —podría preparar pollo y arroz rápidamente.

—esta bien. ¿tienes cervezas?

—no, lo lamento. Tengo vino un buen vino blanco. Esta frío.

—con eso basta.

—primero saco el vino y un sacacorchos. Luego tomo un par de pechugas de pollo sin piel del congelador y las descongelo en el microondas mientras Emma abría el vino.

—solo tengo vasos —abrió un armario —en realidad el vino era para cocinar mas que nada.

Emma sirvió un poco, en el vaso que le dio, y luego otro. Lo probo y asintió.

—bien. ¿donde estudiaste cocina?

Regina se dio la vuelta

—en un par de sitios

—¿uno de ellos París?

Saco el ajo, la cebolla

—¿porque preguntas si el doctor Whale ya te lo dijo?

—en realidad fue Marco, que se lo saco al doctor. No te has acostumbrado al ritmo de un pueblo tan pequeño.

—supongo que no—saco una olla para hervir agua para el arroz.

Emma tomo su vaso, se sentó en un banco y la observo.  
>Actitud, pensó. Los nervios que parecían Rodearla todo el tiempo no eran aparentes cuando estaba en la cocina. Lo que necesitaba era comer lo que había preparado hasta aumentar unos cinco kilos. Kilos que supuso había perdido después de lo que la hizo huir de Boston.<br>Una vez más se preguntó a quien había visto morir. Y por que. Y como.

Hizo algo rápido y fácil con galletas saladas, queso crema, aceitunas y lo acomodo en un platito.

—primer plato —le ofreció una leve sonrisa.

Emma se comió la mitad de las galletas mientras Regina manejaba tres sartenes, uno con el pollo cortado con ajo, otro con el arroz y otro con pimientos y champiñones salteados.

—¿como haces para que todo esté listo al mismo tiempo? —tenía un expresión relajada, un poco sonrojada por el calor.

—¿como sabes cuando terminar un capítulo y pasar al siguiente?

—tienes razón. Te ves bien cuando cocinas.

—mi comida es mejor que mi aspecto —Regina apago la llama, puso la comida en el plato y se lo puso enfrente antes de sentarse a su lado. Tomo su vaso y bebió.

—¿Y que te parece? —pregunto Regina

Probo el primer bocado, se inclinó hacia atrás para pensarlo.

—tienes una cara hermosa —empezó—eres fascinante a tu manera y en gran parte se debe a esos grandes y hermosos ojos oscuros. Pero —continuo mientras Regina se retiraba un poco —quizás si tu cocina es mejor que tu aspecto.

La forma en que la sonrisa de Regina se iluminó agradecida, la hizo pensar en que no era así, en que era hermosa en todos los aspectos. Pero sigue comiendo y disfrutando de la cena y su compañía más de lo que Emma imagino.

—entonces ¿sabes lo que se está diciendo abajo en este momento? —le pregunto Emma

—¿en el restaurante?

—así es. La gente ve mi auto enfrente, no me ven ahí dentro. Alguien dice algo, alguien mas dice " la vi subir con Regina y ya tienen rato allá arriba"

—ah, —Regina soltó el aliento —no pasa nada

—¿no te importa lo que la gente diga o piense de ti?

—aveces si, demasiado. Aveces no me importa nada. Pero seguro que no me importa que hayas perdido una apuesta con Marco Drubber de que me iría a la cama con cas.

A Emma se le iluminaron los ojos divertida.

—te subestime

—quizás si la gente cree que pasa algo entre nosotras, cas dejara de insistir en invitarme a salir, así que creo que te debo otra.

—creo que si. ¿me gano con eso otra cena?

—eh... Bueno, supongo que si, si quieres.

—¿cuando es tu próxima tarde libre? —pregunto Emma

—pues... —¿como había logrado quedar acorralada con tanta facilidad? —el martes, trabajo temprano, salgo a las tres.

—excelente. Vendré a las siete. ¿te parece?

—a las siete. Claro.

¿y ahora que? Se pregunto. No se le ocurría como hacer conversación.

—ya llegara.

Miro a Emma a los ojos

—¿soy así de trasparente?

—es natural que se te quede en la mente. Dejaste de pensarlo cuando estabas cocinando. El alguacil encontrara algo.

Regina se sobresalto al escuchar pasos afuera

—ese probablemente sea el —dijo tranquilamente Emma, y ella misma fue a abrir la puerta.

—Emma —George se quitó el sombrero —Regina —paso la mirada por el mostrador —siento interrumpir su cena.

—ya terminamos. No tiene importancia —dijo Regina, aunque se le congelaron las rodillas, se bajo del banco. —¿la encontraron?

—¿podemos sentarnos? —pregunto George

¿como había podido olvidar el ritual para recibir a las policía? Hay que invitarlos a entrar, a sentarse, ofrecerles un café.

—por favor, entre. —Regina hizo un ademán indicando el sofá —¿le ofrezco algo?

—no gracias —después de acomodarse en el sofá, George se puso el sombrero en el regazo y espero que Regina se sentara. Lo supo antes de que hablara, lo leyó en su estudiada expresión neutra. —no encontré nada.

Aún así Regina movió la cabeza.

—pero...

—tomémoslo con calma —interrumpió George a Regina —¿porque no vuelves a contar lo que viste?

—dios —Regina se frotó la cara con ambas manos —de acuerdo — otra parte del ritual, lo recito todo, todo lo que recordaba. —debió lanzar el cuerpo al río, o...

—investigaremos eso. Emma, ¿estas segura del lugar?

—te mostrare en el mapa. Muy cerca de los rápidos.

—al otro lado del río —dijo George a Regina en tono neutro —a esa distancia podrás haber estado equivocada. No hay señales de peleas en esa área.

—debió cubrirlas —dijo Regina

—puede ser. Regresare mañana por la mañana. Cuando haya luz. Mientras tanto haré unas llamadas, veré si falta algún turista.

—hay algunas cabañas esparcidas por esa área —añadió Emma

—pase por algunas de las más cercanas. Yo tengo unas, Granny otras. En esta época del año se alquilan, no hay muchos clientes. No vi señales de que fueran utilizadas. También tendré que verificar eso. Llegaremos al fondo de esto, Regina. Emma ¿quieres acompañarme mañana por la mañana?

—por supuesto, iré

—revisemos el lugar antes de que se corra la voz. Emma, te veo en tu casa. Pasare a eso de las siete y media. —George se levanto del sofá —Regina trata de disfrutar del resto de la tarde. Sácatelo de la mente un tiempo —se puso el sombrero y salió.

—no me cree—aseguró Regina

Emma dejo si vaso de vino.

—¿porque no había de creerte?

—porque no encontró nada. Porque nadie mas lo vio. Porque acabo de llegar al pueblo hace dos semanas.

—yo tengo la misma información y te creo.

Emma tomo las manos de Regina, las apretó con fuerza y miro esos hermosos ojos marrones.

—gracias —dijo Regina

—me voy a casa. Podrás hacerle caso al consejo del alguacil y sacártelo de la mente un rato. Tomate una pastilla y vete a ala cama.

—¿como sabes si tengo o no pastillas que tomar?  
>Regina torció ligeramente los labios.<p>

—tomate una pastilla común para dormir y olvídate. Mañana te daré detalles de lo que sea que esté pasando.

—bien, gracias —fue a abrirle la puerta a Emma —buenas noches

—buenas noches Regina —Emma la miro sonriente y se marcho.

* * *

><p><strong>porque no le creen a nuestra Regina? <strong>

**bueno sin mas nos vemos a la próxima Deje sus reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**gracias por sus reviews, michii15/****Andrea-W-M/tamysnape/gloes/Aquarius7**

**Michii15 ¿es una apuesta? XD que te parece nombre por nombre, a y tus intenciones con saberlo. ¿Acaso me buscaras en fb para exigir actualización? Si asi, no me la creo. xD. Yo digo que Regina, puede que si se le vallan las cabras al monte lol xD. Y no pude actualizar ayer por eso les traigo un capi súper largo, y con dos pequeñas declaraciones nada importantes, espero no se vayan a decepcionar al leerlas :( jaja.**

**me hacen feliz leerlas y mas si Son unos súper largos reviews.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>A las siete y media del día siguiente, Emma se armo con un termo de café y se subió al auto de de George.<p>

—buenos días. Te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo Emma.

—con gusto, lo veo como un estudio.

La sonrisa de George fue rápida.

—supongo que se podría decir que tenemos un misterio frente a nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que paso desde que Regina dece haber visto esto hasta que volviste aquí con ella?

—no se cuanto le tomo correr cuesta abajo. Yo iba hacia arriba por el sendero. Calculo que llevaba unos diez minutos. Pasarían unos cinco antes de que regresáramos, y quince hasta donde se había detenido.

—¿y como era su estado de animo cuando la viste?

—como es de esperarse cuando una mujer ve a alguien siendo estrangulado.

—quiero saber si era coherente, Emma

—después de los primeros minutos si. Toma en cuenta que estaba sola, conmocionada y asustada cuando vio lo que ocurría.

—mediante los binoculares, al otro lado del río —George alzo una mano —tengo que tomar en consideración la falta de pruebas. Quizás haya visto a dos personas discutiendo.

Emma lo pensó mucho la noche anterior. Repaso los detalles punto por punto. Y recordó su rostro, húmedo y pálido, con ojos enormes.

—creo que vio lo que dice haber visto —dijo Emma

—¿hay algo entre ustedes? —pregunto George

—¿eso que tiene que ver?

—la información siempre Marca la diferencia en una investigación —dijo George

—¿entonces porque no me preguntas directamente si me acuesto con ella? —dijo Emma molesta

—bueno, fue un intento de ser sensible y sutil. Pero esta bien. ¿te acuestas con ella?

—no —dijo Emma

—muy bien entonces —repitió George con una sonrisa apenas perceptible  
>Condujeron un rato en silencio hasta que George se estacionó. Emma se echo al hombro la mochila. Caminaron entre Artemisa y pinos hacia el noreste, rumbo al río. El suelo estaba húmedo por el deshielo y se oía el ruido sordo de los rápidos entre los álamos. La luz del sol de fueron haciendo mucho mas fuerte hasta que Emma la pudo ver reflejada en el agua. Más allá estaba el cañón y del otro lado en lo alto, el lugar donde estuvo parada Regina.<p>

—ahí estaba sentada cuando vio lo ocurrido —Emma señaló las piedras

—debo decir Emma, que es una distancia muy grande —George saco sus binoculares —hay algo de resplandor a esa hora del día

—George, este último Año hemos tenido una relación amistosa, así que te voy a preguntar directamente por que no le crees.

—vayamos paso a paso. ¿que esta haciendo este hombre con la muerta? Si la hubiera lanzado al río, saldría a flote. Y a estas alturas es muy posible que ya la hubieran visto. —George aguanto la respiración —mientras tanto ves señales de que alguien haya andado de acá por allá por aquí, arrastrando un cuerpo o enterrándolo?

—no ninguno, aun no —dijo Emma convencida

—ahora caminaremos por ahí como ya lo hice ayer. Pero te digo que no veo nada que indique que alguien anduvo por aquí.

La lógica era indiscutible pero...

—cubrió sus huellas. —dijo Emma

—supongo que vio a Regina allá arriba. ¿pudo limpiar todo en media hora? Aún así no le encuentro lógica. —dijo George

—¿crees que esta mintiendo? ¿que se lo invento? ¿con que fin?

—no creo que este mintiendo, hay algo mas Emma. Espero que sepas guardar en secreto lo que te diga.

—mientras caminaba, Emma mantenía los ojos en el suelo y estudiaba la maleza. Quería encontrar algo para demostrar que George estaba equivocado. Se dio cuenta que lo que esto significaba era que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayor por demostrar que había una mujer muerta, en lugar de que Regina estaba equivocada.

—investigue un poco sobre ella —dijo George —Regina estuvo involucrada en algo hace unos años.

Emma retrocedió

—¿involucrada en que?

—hubo una matanza en el restaurante en el que trabajo en Boston. Fue la única sobreviviente. Recibió dos disparos —dijo George

—¿que?

—la dejaron por muerta en un armario de limpieza hasta que la encontró al policía. Estuvo en coma después de ser operada. Su memoria quedo fragmentada. Y su estado mental no era mucho mejor que el físico. —explico George

Nada de lo que se imagino Emma se aproximaba a aquello.

—¿como pudo se?

—lo que quiero decir es que tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Estuvo unos meses en un hospital psiquiátrico. Nunca fue capaz de dar suficientes detalles o descripciones a los policías. No se atrapo a los asesinos de toda esa gente, luego desapareció del mapa. El investigador principal se puso en contacto con ella algunas veces durante el primer año. La ultima vez que lo intento ya se había mudado. Tiene familia, su abuela, pero lo único que ella pudo decirle fue que Regina se había marchado y no planeaba regresar.

George se detuvo e hizo un largo y lento recorrido con la vista.

—recuerdo que salió en las noticias nacionales. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, Emma, siendo reportera en una gran ciudad.  
>Emma calculo el tiempo. Si ocurrió después de renunciar al periódico, estaba cocinando su amargura bajo el sol de Aruba. No leyó un diario en semanas, solo por cuestión de principios.<p>

—tome lo que llamaríamos un descanso de las noticias durante unos meses después de dejar el diario.

—bueno, debo admitir que debió de ser algo muy difícil de superar para Regina, y puede ser que no se haya recuperado del todo. —dijo George

—¿entonces que? —alucino un homicidio? Que locura George

—pudo haberse quedado dormida y tenido un mal sueño. Para un novato ese sendero es muy largo, y habría estado cansada. Aún no voy a llamarle a las policía estatal. Investigare sobre personas desaparecidas. No puedo hacer mas que eso.

—¿eso es lo que vas a decirle? ¿que no puedes hacer mas? —dijo Emma

—¿ves lo mismo que yo? Es decir, nada. Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que me acompañaras a revisar las otras Cabañas. Ya vi las de Granny y las mías, que son las más cercanas.

—tengo tiempo, pero ¿ porque yo y no uno de tus ayudantes?

—tu estuviste con ella, Emma, digamos que eres un testigo secundario.

—¿te estas protegiendo George?

—si así quieres llamarlo —respondió George sin rencor.

—sencillamente no le crees.

—¿en este momento?, no, no le creo.

Cuando se acabo la hora pico del almuerzo, Regina se dispuso a preparar la sopa del día. Hirvió los frijoles, corto en cubitos el jamón que quedaba, pico la cebolla, y se las arregló con las hierbas secas.  
>Eran mejor con albahacas y romeros frescos.<p>

—si que tienes quejas —Granny se acercó a la olla y la olió —a mi me parece suficientemente bien.

Otra vez hablando sola, se percató Regina.

—lo lamento, esta bien, estaré bien. Solo estoy de mal humor.

—ya me había dado cuenta durante toda la mañana. —dijo Granny

—no pasa nada, lo siento.

—no te pedí la primera disculpa y la segunda es simplemente molesta, si quieres algo que no tenemos en haz una lista, considerare pedirlo. Quizás.

—de acuerdo —dijo Regina

—me parece que no te fue muy bien en tu día libre.

—es verdad. —le dijo Regina

—marco se entero de que subiste por el sendero. Te vio regresar con Emma.

—nos encontramos por casualidad. —dijo Regina

—Granny, vi... —se interrumpió cuando entro Emma a la cafetería — ¿puedo tomarme mi descanso? —pregunto Regina

Granny vio la forma en que Emma hizo una pausa y espero.

—anda

Regina se dio prisa. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Y le tomo la mano a Emma para tranquilizarse.

—¿encontraron...? —pregunto Regina

—salgamos

Lo único que pudo hacer Regina fue asentir, pues Emma ya la estaba jalando hacia la puerta.

—¿la encontraron? —repitió Regina

Emma siguió caminando, jalándola firmemente del brazo, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de su departamento.

—no encontramos nada —dijo Emma

—pero... Ay, dios, debió arrojarla al río —lo había imaginado innumerables veces durante toda la noche.

—no dije nadie, Regina, sino nada.

—debió... —se detuvo — no comprendo.

—fuimos al lugar donde dijiste haberlos visto. Peinamos el lugar desde varias direcciones. Fuimos a las cinco Cabañas más cercanas de la zona. Están vacías y no hay señales de que hayan estado ocupadas.

No fue la brisa de la primavera que helo a Regina.

—no es posible, ahí estaban. Discutieron, pelearon, el la mato. Y yo lo vi.

—no dije que no fuera así. Te digo que no hay nada que lo respalde. —dijo Emma

—se saldrá con la suya. Quedará libre y seguirá con su vida. Soy la única que lo vio y no pude hacer nada. —el terror empezó a acumulársele en el estomago —quiero ir allá, verlo yo misma.

—es tu decisión. —dijo Emma

—no se como llegar. Eres la ultima persona a la que quiero pedirle un favor, pero también eres la única que estoy segura no mato a esa mujer. Salgo a las tres. Puedes recogerme aquí.

—¿puedo?

—si, puedes. Y lo harás porque tienes tantas dudas como yo —metió la mano en el bolsillo. Saco un billete de diez dólares. Se lo puso a Emma en la mano. —con eso debería ser suficiente para el combustible.

Regreso. Dejándola mirando el billete, divertida y enfadada.

Regina volvió a la cocina, entregó un par de pedidos para unas personas, hamburguesas de búfalo antes del medio, lo que le pareció extraño.

—Regina —le hablo fuertemente Granny —ven un momento a mi oficina  
>Regina la siguió hasta la pequeña puerta de la oficina.<p>

—me acaba de llamar mi hijo. Parece que el alguacil fue al rancho en búsqueda de una mujer que supuestamente desapareció. George dice que alguien parece haber visto que fue lo que le pasó a esa mujer, quizás en Storybrooke. Como no soy tonta, me imagino que ese alguien que pudo haber visto algo eres tú.

—El alguacil me pidió que no dijera nada hasta que investigara, pero como no encontraron nada te lo diré... Vía a un hombre estrangular una mujer y yo estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla. Ahora no encuentran nada. Es como si no nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Granny echo una bocanada rápida de aire.

—¿que mujer?

—no lo se. No la vi bien. Vi... Vi...

—no te pongas histérica —Granny mantuvo la voz firme

—de acuerdo esta bien —Regina se limpió las lagrimas que habían empezado a brotar —fui la única que vio lo que paso.

Regina imagino a la mujer pataleando en el suelo. Sus pensamientos se intercalaron con los recuerdos de los tenis Nike que se asomaba por la puerta del almacén aquel día; la chaqueta negra y la gorra naranja del cazador del hombre junto al río, y la capucha gris oscura y la pistola negra del otro.

—fui la única —repitió —y no vi suficiente. Emma iba por el sendero mas abajo. No es mi imaginación.

—¿porque habría de pensar eso? Si te afecta, podrías haberte tomado el día libre. ¿te sientes bien para terminar el turno?

—si, prefiero tener algo que hacer.

—entonces ve a cocinar. Mientras tanto si algo te agobia, olvídate de lo que te diga George. Puedes contar conmigo. —dijo Granny acompañada de una sonrisa sincera.

—de acuerdo, gracias.

La sopa que preparo Regina fue un éxito. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cocinar, servir y recoger su pago. Ahí no había invertido nada. Podía simplemente echar sus cosas al automóvil y seguir adelante. Nada la detenía. Nada la detenía en ninguna parte.

—Emma esta aquí —grito Ruby —va un pedido. Ella y el doctor quieren sopa.

—Emma y el doctor —farfullo Regina —¿no es perfecto? —con la furia empezando a acomularsele sirvió dos tazones, los puso en platos con pan y mantequilla. Y lo llevo personalmente a la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

—aquí esta su sopa. Y les quiero dejar algo en claro. No necesito un reconocimiento médico. No estoy enferma. No me fallaban los ojos cuando vi que estrangularon a esa mujer. Disfruten su almuerzo.

Dejando la indignación de sus palabras suspendida en el aire, regresó a la cocina. Se quito de un tiro en el delantal y cogió su chaqueta.

—se termino mi turno, me voy arriba. —dijo Regina

—adelante —Granny respondió plácidamente mientras volteaba una hamburguesa en la parrilla —mañana trabajas de once a ocho.

—ya se mi horario —salió por la puerta trasera, dio la vuelta al edificio y subió furiosa las escaleras.

Ya en el departamento, fue directamente a sus mapas y guías de viaje. Ella misma encontraría el sitio. Abrió el mapa correspondiente. Estaba cubierto de líneas rojas irregulares y salpicaduras. El Área en la que había estado había sido marcada decenas de veces. Ella no lo habría hecho, no. Pero se miró los dedos como esperando ver manchas rojas en las puntas. El mapa, que el día anterior había estado inmaculado, ahora parecía haber sido grave garabateado en un código extraño. Ella no la había hecho. No pudo haberlo hecho. Fue corriendo el cajón de la cocina. Ahí, justo donde ella ll había dejado, estaba el marcador rojo. Con los dedos temblorosos, le quito la tapa y vio que la punta estaba gastada y achatada. Lo había comprado apenas unos días antes. Con gran cuidado volvió a taparlo, lo volvió a poner en el cajón. Luego hizo una inspección del departamento. No estaba nada fuera de su lugar. Se habría dado cuenta. Sabría si se hubiera movido si quiera un libro, pero todo está exactamente como lo había dejado esa mañana, cuando cerró con llave la puerta salir. Reviso dos veces la cerradura. Quizás tres veces.

Volvió a mirar el mapa. ¿ella lo había hecho? ¿en algún momento durante la noche entre pesadillas y sacudidas?

No importaba, se dijo. Estaba alterada y había usado el marcador para así asegurarse de no olvidar donde había visto el homicidio. Eso no significaba que estuviera loca. Volvió a doblar el mapa. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero cuando oyó pasos en escalera, se lo metió en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Los golpes fueron enérgicos. Estaba segura de que era Emma, así que se tomó un momento para asegurarse de estar tranquila, luego fue a la puerta y la abrió.

—¿estas lista? —pregunto Emma

—cambie de opinión. Iré sola.

—bien, hazlo —pero la empujo suavemente, regresándola un paso, luego cerro la puerta de golpe desde adentro. —no traje al doctor para que te viera. ¿porque día los habría de hacerlo? Da la casualidad de que va a almorzar a la misma hora que yo y nos sentamos juntos. Se llama socializar. ¿contenta?

—no, no especialmente —dijo Regina molesta

—que bueno, porque esto probablemente también te afecte. George ha estado haciendo averiguaciones, así que la gente se está enterando. El doctor me preguntó si sabía algo. Todavía no decidía si se lo diría hasta que llegaste con la sopa. Qué buena sopa, por cierto. Maníaca.

—estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico tres meses. No me hace sentir mal que me digan maníaca.

—quizás debiste quedarte algunas semanas más. —dijo Emma

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Luego camino hacia la cama y se sentó. Y río. Siguió riéndose mientras se sacaba la liga el cabello para soltárselo.

—¿porque diablos esa respuesta grosera e inadecuada es más fácil de oír que un "tranquila, ya todo esta bien"? Quizás sea maniaca. Quizás esté totalmente loca.

—quizás deberías dejar de tenerte lastima —dijo Emma

—pensé que ya lo había hecho. Ya veo que no. —puso la liga en la mesita —¿todavía estas dispuesta a llevarme?

—de todas formas mi día está estropeado

—entonces bien —se puso Regina de pie para agarrar su mochila.

Emma se quedo parada en la puerta y la vio revisar el contenido.  
>Cerrar la mochila. Volver abrir, revisar. Cerrarla. Si no se equivocaba, ella dudó un momento si debía volver abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella salió y la cerró con llave. Luego se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente.<p>

—hazlo. Ya no tendrá sentido obsesionarse una vez que nos hayamos ido.

—gracias —la revisó, la miro brevemente como disculpándose, luego la volví a revisar antes de bajar las escaleras.

—ya estoy mejorando —le aseguro Regina —solía tardar 20 minutos para salir de una habitación. Y estaba tomando xanax —antes de entrar al auto, reviso el asiento trasero —prefiero tomarme el tiempo que la pastilla. ¿no quieres saber por que estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico?

—¿ahora me vas a contar la historia de tu vida? —le pregunto Emma

—no. Pero supongo que ya te he traído hasta acá, deberías saber una parte de ella.

—el alguacil investigo tus antecedentes —le dijo Emma

—El... —empezó sin terminar lo que quería decir —supongo que es un paso lógico. Nadie me conoce aquí y de pronto vengo a gritar que ha habido un asesinato. —se frotó el pecho con la mano— 12 personas. Personas con las que trabajaba, o para las que cocinaba, todas están muertas. Yo también debería estarlo. Es una las cosas en las que pienso. En por que yo viví y ellos no.

—cuestión de suerte. —dijo Emma

—quizás. Tal vez sea así de fría la respuesta. Se llevaron sólo unos miles de dólares. Pero no fue por eso que murió gente.

—¿porque murieron? —pregunto Emma

—porque los que entraron así lo querían. Asesinatos por diversión. Trabajé ahí desde los 16 años. Crecí en maneo's. Me encantaba. Los quería.

Ahora lo imaginaba, tal y como ocurrió.

—era mi última noche. Me estaban haciendo una fiesta de despedida. Tenía que haber sido una sorpresa, así que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la cocina para darles tiempo de prepararse. Hubo gritos, disparos y golpes. Cuando lo sueño, veo el arma, la sudadera gris oscura con capucha. Eso es todo; luego estalló el dolor. Me dispararon una vez en el pecho y la otra bala me rozó la cabeza.

Cuando hizo una pausa Emma la miro.

—continua —le dijo

—caí dentro del clóset. Está guardando los artículos de limpieza. Me lo dijo después la policía. No sabía dónde estaba —se frotó la cicatriz — no podía respirar. Sentí una presión en el pecho. La puerta seguía abierta, sólo unos centímetros. Oí voces —Bajo la mano —sólo se me ocurrió quedarme callada para que no me mataran. Mi hermana, la asistente de cocina, cayó del otro lado de la puerta. Zelena Mills. Acaba de comprometerse un mes antes— Regina cerró los ojos y dejo que los demás llegará solo. — Veia su rostro sangrante por la rendija la puerta. Estaba llorando, y robando. Y nos miramos a los ojos, sólo un segundo. Luego oí el disparo. Sus ojos cambiaron, y se fue la vida. No pude hacer nada por ella. Por ninguno de ellos.

—¿cuanto tiempo estuviste en el hospital?

—seis semanas, no supe manejarlo.

—¿manejar que? —le pregunto Emma

—el incidente, sobrevivir, ser una víctima.

—¿cuál sería la definición de manejar bien una situación en la que te disparan, te dejan por muerta y vez como matan a tu hermana? —dijo Emma

—responder a la terapia, aceptar que no podía haber hecho nada para evitarlo, con el tiempo estar agradecida de haber vivido —dijo con impaciencia—. No lo sé. Pero no puede sobrellevarlo. Tenía recuerdos súbitos y terror nocturno. También sonambulismo, ataques de histeria, luego ataques de letargo. Creía oírlos venir hacia mí, ver esa sudadera gris en personas extrañas por las calles. Me interne en un hospital psiquiátrico pero tuve que marcharme porque me di cuenta de que fácil sería quedarse. Las pastillas prácticamente me dejaban la mente en blanco y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo así.

—así que ahora eres simplemente neurótica. —dijo Emma

—Claustrofóbica, obsesiva compulsiva, con ataques de paranoia y de pánico. Tengo pesadillas y a veces me despierto pensando que todo está volviendo a pasar. Pero vi a esas dos personas. No los proyecte; no me lo imaginé.

—de acuerdo —giro Emma para salir del camino. —ahora caminaremos.

Regina salió primero y preparándose saco el mapa de su bolsillo.

—fui por él cuando estaba enojada por pensar que me habías traído al médico —Se lo entregó. — No recuerdo haberlo marcado, pero debo haber tenido un ataque de pánico durante la noche.

—¿por que me lo muestras?

—para que sepas con quien estas tratando —le dijo muy seria Regina

Emma estudio brevemente el mapa, luego lo volvió a doblar.

—vi tu rostro ayer cuando bajaste corriendo por el sendero. Viste lo que viste y no está bien. Una mujer ha muerto y tiene que importarle a alguien. Hay ciertas personas que parecen invisibles, porque no le parece importar a nadie, pero no es el caso.  
>Regina cerró los ojos un momento.<p>

—no lo tomes a mal ¿si? —al decirlo Regina se acerco lentamente a Emma, la abrazo, miro profundamente esos ojos verdes, se acerco lentamente a sus labios y la beso suavemente.

—¿como podría tomarse eso a mal? —le dijo Emma confusa

—si lo entiendes como algo que no sea agradecimiento —se hecho la mochila al hombro

—¿ conoces el camino?

—si, lo conozco.

Cuando partieron Regina le echo un vistazo

—es la primera vez que beso a una chica

—ya veo por que estas loca ¿que te pareció? —le dijo Emma sonriente

—reconfortante

Emma río

—en otra ocasión, morena, quizás hagamos algo mas interesante que reconfortante.

—quizás lo hagamos — ahora piensa en otra cosa se ordenó Regina — fui a la tienda mercantil en uno de mis descansos esta mañana y compré tu libro, Emma P. Swan

—¿cual?

—el secreto. Marco me dijo que fue tu primer libro, así que quise empezar por ahí. Dijo que le gusto mucho.

—a mi también —dijo Emma

Regina río

—ya te diré si opino lo mismo. ¿la P de que es?

—de perversa —Emma le guiñó un ojo

—te va bien —Regina se mojo los labios —pudieron haber llegado desde cualquier lado.

—no había pistas, Regina, en ninguna dirección, solo las de entrada y salida de George.

—Emma se puso en cuclillas —¿ves esto? Son mis pisadas de esta mañana y las de George. El suelo es bastante blando.

—bueno, no llegaron volando sobre una paloma.

—pero si sabia algo sobre pistas, sobre caminatas pudo haber cubierto sus huellas.

—¿por que? ¿quien buscaría a una mujer que nadie vio morir? —pregunto Regina

—tu lo viste y quizás el te vio a ti

—nunca volteo, nunca miro al otro lado. —dijo Regina convencida

—corriste ¿no? Y dejaste tus cosas en la piedra. Quizás alcanzó a verte o vio tu mochila.

—me vio —la idea le cerro la garganta a Regina

—tal vez, tal vez no. De cualquier modo, fue cuidadoso. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente y cuidadoso para tomarse su tiempo y cubrir cualquier señal.

—me vio. ¿por que no lo pensé antes?

—¿desde aquí puedes ver donde estabas?

Regina camino hacia el río.

—ahí —señaló arriba —ahí me detuve. Ellos estaban parados aquí.

Emma estudio el suelo.

—esta bien limpio. Un equipo expertos en crímenes podría encontrar algún cabello, ¿pero eso que probaría? —le dijo Emma

—ella luchaba, se retorcía.

—no tenía más que pasar una rama de sauce sobre el suelo pisado y desaparecer el rastro.

—golpeaban los pies en el suelo, y luego dejo de hacerlo. Todo paro, pero él seguía con las manos en su cuello —Regina se sentó y puso la cara entre las rodillas.

Emma no dijo nada durante unos minutos, y vio al río correr al lado mientras las nubes formaban sombras sobre la piedra y el agua.

Cuando regresaron al auto se sentía ridículamente cansada. Quería tomarse una siesta, en una habitación silenciosa, una manta suave, puertas cerradas con llave. El olvido.  
>cuando Emma aprendió la auto, Regina cerró los ojos un momento. Y se quedó dormida por el agotamiento.<p>

Dormía en silencio, pensó Emma,, no hacía ningún ruido, ningún movimiento. Descansaba la cabeza en el rincón entre el asiento y la ventana, y dejó las manos inertes sobre su regazo.

Qué diablos debía hacer ahora con ella. Como no estaba del todo segura, manejo sin sentido, tomando desvíos impulsivos para alargar el viaje de regreso al pueblo.  
>Estaba atrapada, y no sólo porque había estado tan cerca de haber sido testigo de un homicidio. Regina la atraía. No sus debilidades, sino la forma de luchar para encontrar la fuerza para combatirlas. No podía evitar respetarla por eso. De la misma forma que tenía que reconocer la atracción que le hervía en las venas.<p>

Regina Daba gemidos entre sueños. Cuando Emma la Miro, vio que empezaba a temblar. Se detuvo en medio del camino y le sacudió abrazo.

—despierta —le dijo Emma

—¡no! —salió del sueño como un corredor en la salida. Lanzo un golpe con el puño cerrado y Emma lo bloqueó con la palma de la mano.

—golpéame y te lo regreso. —le dijo suavemente Emma

—¿que? ¿que? —con los ojos de sueño se miro el puño rodeada por la mano de Emma —me quedé dormida. ¿me quede dormida? ¿te pegue?

—lo intentaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—entiendo —obligo a su corazón tranquilizarse —¿me devuelves mi mano?

Emma abrió los dedos y Regina lo dejo caer de nuevo sobre su regazo

—¿siempre despiertas como si acabaras de oír la campana que anuncia el segundo round?

—no lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no duermo con nadie cerca. Creo que me sentí cómoda contigo.

—reconfortante, cómoda —Emma alzo la ceja— si sigues usando palabras como esas voy a verme obligada a hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Regina sonrío ligeramente

Había cambiado de posición y la vista que abarcaba el parabrisas le borro todo lo demás en su mente. Impacta abrió la puerta. Siento una corriente de aire al salir del auto.

—todo es tan natural tan impresionante. Todo este espacio abierto y ahí están como, no sé, como fortalezas que se apoderan de todo. Es como si hubieran salido a la fuerza, directamente el suelo —avanzó hasta posicionarse frente al automóvil y se apoyo en el capo—. Las miro admiro todos los días desde mi ventana. Pero no es igual que estar aquí sin edificios, sin gente.

—yo soy gente.

—ya sabes lo que quiero decir —miro a Emma contenta de que hubiera salido a acompañarla — pensé que pasaría por aquí y seguiría mi camino. Y todas las mañanas las miro y no se me ocurre una excusa para irme. —Echo atrás la cabeza, cerro los ojos y respiro.

—a veces te ves así cuando cocinas —le dijo Emma

Regina volvió a abrir los ojos, esos ojos castaño profundo.

—¿si? ¿como?

—relajada, tranquila, feliz. —dijo poniendo las manos sobre el capo, a ambos lados, atrapando a Regina.

—Emma

—¿me quieres decir que no te imaginaste que haría esto?

El corazón le latía fuerte y quizás en parte era temor

—creo que no me di cuenta. Casi no me di cuenta— se corrigió

—si no te intereso será mejor que me lo dejes en claro.

—claro que me interesas, pero es que ... ¡uf!

Apenas había pronunció la última palabra cuando la tomó en los brazos y la alzo.

—respira hondo —le advirtió Emma —te voy a besar.

No alcanzo a respirar hondo, ni a equilibrarse. Los labios de Emma no eran pacientes, ni seducían ni persuadían. La sensación de ser alzada, arrastrada, la dejo mareada y floja. A pesar de que se preguntaba si quería algo de Emma al final de todo, subió lentamente sus manos tocando y frotando su pecho sintiendo por arriba de la ropa como sus pechos se erguian como pidras y al sentir como jadeaba en su oído, se estremeció. Regina dejo de torturarla, beso su cuello lentamente y después llevo sus manos al cuello Y lo rodeo con Delicadeza.

Noto a Emma caliente, sedienta, hambrienta. Apenas recordaba cómo era sentir que alguien tuviera sed de probarla y luego se saciara de ella. Mientras se preguntaba si quedaría algo de ella cuando Emma terminara. Las manos de Emma se aferraron a sus caderas y la atrajeron brutalmente contra sí.

Su corazón latió con fuerza contra el de Emma. Temblaba, pero su boca se mostraba tan ansiosa como la de Emma, sus brazos se enlazaban con firmeza alrededor de su cuello. Cuando Emma recorrió sus labios, no percibió el sabor del miedo, sino el de una sorpresa que asomaba a través de una sofocante llamarada de necesidad.

Emma quería más. La levantó por las caderas hasta dejarla sentada sobre el capó del coche. Entonces avanzó y tomó. Tal vez se hubiera vuelto loca y más tarde se arrepentiría.

Pero por el momento cedió a las exigencias de su propio cuerpo y rodeó la cintura de Emma con las piernas.

—Tócame —pidió, mordiéndole el labio inferior, la lengua—. Tócame en algún sitio. Donde sea.

Las manos de Emma se deslizaron enseguida bajo el suave algodón del jersey retiraron con delicadeza el sostén y agarraron sus pechos, los tocaba con detenimiento, masajeaba en círculos sus erguidos pechos, hizo un camino de besos desde su boca, hasta su cuello, mordiendo, besando, y succionando suavemente, después bajo hasta su pecho e intercambio su mano por su lengua, la saboreaba, hacia círculos con su ávida lengua, los besaba y mordía acto que hizo que Regina se estremeciera y que un gemido surgiera de su garganta; su cuerpo anhelaba más, Más contacto, más sensación, más de todo.

Emma lo sabia así que desabrocho su pantalón e introdujo delicadamente su mano, sentía su piel suave, tersa, su humedad que ya inundaba todo a su alrededor, froto su clitoris lentamente, ya sentía ese pequeño botón, lo apretaba entre sus dedos, lo masajeaba en círculos, de arriba a abajo lo torturaba con fervor, Regina se estremecía, sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos que eran gritos de placer que inundaban todos sus sentidos, era el mejor sonido que Emma había escuchado jamas. Regina se frotaba contra su mano, sus caderas hacían un va y ven contra el cuerpo de Emma, quería sentirla, quería sentirla completa, quería sentirla dentro.

Sus manos eran suaves, delicadas y muy hábiles con Regina, como el resto de Emma. Te bien eran fuertes y magullaban tiernamente todo lo que tocaban. La respuesta de Regina, sus demandas, su respuesta devoraban el control que emma no creía necesitar hasta dejarla pendiente de un hilo. Se imaginó tomándola allí mismo, sobre el capó del coche, arrancando toda la ropa que estorbara y entrando, tocando y saboreando profundamente a Regina hasta liberar aquella tensión viva que ambas traían.

—tranquilas —dijo Emma, safando su mano de su entrepierna, agarrándole los brazos con un pulso no del todo firme. —tranquilicémonos un poco.

Apenas conseguí oírla por debajo el estruendo que sentía en la cabeza y la reposo suavemente sobre su hombro.

—de acuerdo. De acuerdo. Cielos. No podemos... No estoy lista para... No es buena idea.

—dijo Regina con la voz entre cortada tratando de regular su respiración.

—es una excelente idea. E ir juntas a la cama es una idea aun mejor.

Regina puso las manos en las sienes.

—no puedo pensar. Míranos, tocándonos así, hablando de sexo. Hay una mujer muerta.

—seguirá muerta vayamos o no a la cama. Si necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, tomate un par de días.

Miro fijamente a Emma, tan segura de si misma, tan hermosa.

—no me acuesto con todas las mujeres que me atraen —aseguró Regina

Emma se giró para rodear el auto.

—según tu, nunca has estado con una mujer, ni después de estos dos años.

—así es. Si te crees que te vas a aprovechar de mi... Mala racha...

—por supuesto que si, morena —sonrío ampliamente al subirse al auto.

Regina avanzo resuelta hasta la puerta del auto y entro enfadada.

—es una conversación absurda. Ni siquiera se porque me gustas Emma. Y aunque agradezco que me creas, yo...

—una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra —la voz de Emma era peligrosamente fría. —ni te atrevas.

Regina respiro profundo cuando Emma empezó a conducir.

—eso fue ofensivo. Tienes razón. Fue ofensivo para ambas. Te dije que no podía pensar.

—Regina sonaba confundida —Quiero hablar con el alguacil George. Me podrías dejar ahí.

—como quieras ¿que habrá mañana para la cena?

—¿Que?

—me harás de cenar. —le recordó Emma

—ah, me olvide. No lo se. Algo se me ocurrirá.

—suena delicioso. Vamos acabemos con esto. —dijo burlona Emma —después duerme un poco. Pareces estar al borde del sueño.

—por favor, no mas halagos. Me harás perder la cabeza. —cuando Emma se estacionó frente a la oficina del alguacil, Regina espero un momento, otro, luego agarro la mochila y torpemente busco abrir la puerta.

—¿pasa algo? —pregunto Emma confusa

—no, bueno, pensé que me darías un beso de despedida.

Emma torció los labios.

—diablos, morena, ¿ya somos pareja?

—que Estupida eres —Regina reía al abrir la puerta —y cuando me pidas que seamos pareja, asegúrate de traer el anillo. Y tulipanes, son mis favoritas —dijo cerrándola de golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>ay chicas como sufrí con este capi, usualmente tardo 1 día entero. pero este me llevo 2 uff! Pero todo sea por complacerlas y leer esos dulces reviews que hace que valga la pena mi sufrimiento. <strong>

**Ey! Chicas que les pareció la sorpresa que les traje? Espero no se les haya ****parado el corazón.**

**que feo lo que vivio Regina hace dos años no?**

**y creen que si haya tenido ese pequeño lapsus de locura y haber rayado el mapa, ya le estará fallando?**

**bueno sin mas nos vemos a la próxima Deje sus reviews y que les pareció.**


	10. Chapter 10

**gracias por sus reviews, michii15/MClementineD****/tamysnape/gloes/Aquarius7**

**Creo que aunque Regina este un poco loca, sigue siendo fuerte por consecuencia no creo que quiera que alguien le tenga lastima, lo siento no creo que alguien comparta la cama de Regina :( **

**lo siento creo que si les dio una gran emocion el capitulo no lo volvere a hacer xD, si creo que regima hizo una gran elección de flores, a mi también me agrada. **

**michii si no me equivoco es michelle (lo siento no se escribir el nombre xD) es así?**

**Serás encantarora así?. Esta bien acepto el reto. Y ya como me tienes bien identificada en fb, espero una pista de quien eres, y refierete a mi como señorita xD. **

**me hacen feliz leerlas y mas si Son unos súper largos reviews si michii te hablo a ti.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>La oficina del alguacil oiga café viejo. Adiós escritorios de metal, una frente al otro donde, supuso Regina trabajaban sus ayudantes.<p>

George alzo mirada.

—Hola, señorita Mills.

—Regina. Quería hablar con él el alguacil, claro, si esta.

—claro, esta en su oficina. Adelante.

—gracias —camino por el pasillo en la dirección que indicó el guardián. La puerta de George Marshall estaba abierta.

Estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de olmo que parecía haber sobrevivido a una guerra. Además de la computadora y el sistema teléfono, sola había dos Marcos con fotografías. Del perchero de la esquina colgaba su sombrero y una chaqueta café descolorida.

George se puso de pie.

—entra, Regina. Acabo de llamar a tu casa.

—¿tienes tiempo?

—siéntate. ¿quieres una taza del peor café d Storybrooke?

—Paso, pero gracias. Quería saber si tenías noticias.

—bueno, por un lado, ninguna de las personas que han de reportado como desparecidas en la zona corresponde con la mujer que reportaste.

—nadie se ha enterado de que desapareció. Sólo ha pasado un día. —dijo Regina convencida

—crees que me lo imagine.

George camino hacia la puerta, la cerro y regreso a su escritorio. Su rostro solo mostraba bondad.

—sólo puedo decirte lo que se. Sé que no faltan mujeres en el pueblo y que todos los visitantes están vivitos y coleando. Y se, porque mi trabajo es investigarlo, que tuviste un problema hace unos años.

—eso no tiene ninguna relación con esto.

—quizás si la tenga. Quiero que lo pienses detenidamente. Podría ser que viste dos personas discutiendo. Te equivocaste de alguna forma.

—estaba muerta.

—ahora, como no tenias forma de tomarle el pulso, ¿podría ser que se fue caminando sin más que algunos hematomas?

—estaba muerta. Si se hubiera ido caminando, ¿como explicas el hecho de que no dejaran rastro?

—fue tu primera vez en ese sendero. Estabas estupefacta y alterada. Es un largo río, Regina. Es fácil confundir el lugar cuando volviste con Emma.

—no me pude haber equivocado tanto así.

—bueno, he buscado todo lo que he podido, pero hay mucho espacio por recorrer. Me puse en contacto con los hospitales más cercanos y no han atendió a ninguna mujer con las características que mencionaste, golpes en cuello o la cabeza.

Regina se puso de pie.

—crees que no vi nada.

—estas equivocada. Creo que viste algo que te asustó y que alteró, pero no encuentro nada que respalde que viste un homicidio. Te aconsejo que dejes que sigue investigando y tienes mi palabra de que lo haré.

Cuando Regina se marchó, George Soltó la respiración. Haría todo lo posible, pensó, Y no se podía pedir más de alguien. Ahora se iría a casa y cenaría con su esposa e hijos.

Regina llenó su pequeña bañera con agua caliente y un chorro generoso de jabón de burbujas que había comprado en la farmacia. Había comido queso y galletas, ahora se sumergiría y empezaría el libro de Emma en la tina. No quería pensar en la realidad. No sabía si cerrar o no la puerta del baño, pero la habitación era tan pequeña.  
>La puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, se acordó, y había puesto una silla contra el pomo. Estaba perfectamente segura. pero después de meterse a la bañera, tuvo que enderezarse dos veces para mirar hacia la sala por si acaso.<br>Leyó 10 minutos pero el creciente nerviosismo indicó que ya había sido suficiente y soltó el agua. Se estaba poniendo unas pijamas de franela y una camiseta cuando Granny llamo a la puerta.

—abre —grito—no tengo toda la noche

Con las rodillas temblando. Regina se apresuró a la puerta y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, quito la silla.

—perdona, ¡un momento! —quito el seguro, saco la cadena de seguridad.  
>Granny entro a paso firme<p>

—estoy en el descanso —avanzó hasta la ventana, la abrió unos centímetros y saco un paquete de Marlboro lights —¿vas a decirme que no se puede fumar aquí?

—no —Regina le acerco una taza para que la usara como cenicero —¿que tal hoy de clientela?

—no esta nada mal. Cas esta ahí abajo. Esta preocupado por ti —fumo contemplativa —se corrió la voz sobre lo que viste en el sendero ayer.

—¿lo que vi o lo que creí ver?

—pues dímelo tu

—lo vi

—de acuerdo entonces. Rubí quería que te dijera que podía venir a pasar aquí la noche o que podrías quedarte en su casa.

—¿si? Que amable de su parte, pero esta bien.

—Como estas tu jefa y tu casera, hoy mi tarea fue filtrar preguntas sobre cómo te va, marco, August, Whale, Katheryn, Ashley, Rubí... etcétera pero la preocupación de casi todos fue sincera pensé que era buena idea avisarte.

—agradezco las preguntas, los buenos deseos, la preocupación. Granny, el alguacil no ha encontrado nada.

—Si algunas cosas toman mas tiempo que otras. George seguirá buscando.

—sí, supongo que si. pero no cree que vi lo que dice haber visto. Porque habría de creerlo, nadie, en realidad si ahora lo creen, cambiarían de parecer una vez que se corra la voz, sobre lo que paso en Boston. Y... —su voz se fue apagando y fue entrecerrando los ojos— creo que ya se corrió.

—alguien se lo susurra alguien que se lo susurró alguien más. Así que, sí, se anda rumorando algo sobre lo que pasó allá y cómo fue que te lastimaron.

—tenía que pasar —se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia —Ahora habrá más rumores, se dirá más cosas. Después dirán, " pobrecita, lo paso tan mal que no puede superarlo. Se imagina cosas"

—qué horror y yo sin pañuelos—Granny sacudió la ceniza de su cigarrillo —me aseguraré de traer uno la próxima vez que me invites a tenerte lastima.

—Que mala eres — dijo Regina —¿porque es que las dos personas que menos me comprenden son las que mas me ayudan?

—me imagino que ya tuviste bastante comprensión en Boston.

—exacto. Ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo y me siento mejor. Aunque cuando te vayas voy tener que revisar que las ventanas estén bien cerradas y echare llave a la puerta.

—¿también volverás a poner la silla debajo del pomo?

—no se te escapa nada.

—no mucho —reconoció Granny —ya he vivido sesenta años, así que...

—¿tienes sesenta años? Vamos.

Sin poder evitar una sonrisita por la palpable incredulidad de Regina, Granny se encogió de hombros.

—Cumplo sesenta y uno después de enero, así que estoy practicando. Así no se me será tan impaciente. Ahora ya perdí el hilo.

—te habría puesto diez años menos.

Granny la miro larga y fríamente, pero volvió a soltar la sonrisita

—¿estas tratando de conseguir un aumento antes de tiempo?

—de ser posible

—reconozco un buen caldo cuando lo veo. Aguantaras. Ya has aguantado más. .  
>¿no?<p>

—no es verdad

—no me digas que no —regaño Granny —estoy aquí parada mirándote, ¿no? sólo recuerda, en Storybrooke puede haber oídos profundos, pero en este pueblo hay gente buena, o ya me hubiera ido hace bastante tiempo. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela.

—lo haré.

Granny se detuvo en la puerta

—Va a llover otra vez. Te espero a las seis en punto.

Una vez sola, Regina se levantó a cerrar las ventanas y a cerrar la puerta con llave. Se tomó su tiempo. «Cualquier mujer lo cierra todo para pasar la noche», se dijo. Si apoyaba la silla bajo el picaporte, eso no perjudicaba a nadie. La lluvia llegó poco después de las dos de la mañana y la despertó. Se había dormido con las luces encendidas y el libro de Emma en la mano. Se oían truenos ahogados bajo el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y contra las ventanas. Le gustaba la fuerza de aquel sonido. Hacía que se sintiese aún más confortable y abrigada en su pequeña cama. Se acurrucó mientras se frotaba el cuello entumecido. Suspiró y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

Al recorrer con la mirada la habitación antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, se quedó helada. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Solo una rendija. Temblando, se envolvió los hombros con la manta y agarró la linterna que tenía junto a la cama como si fuese un garrote. Tenía que levantarse, tenía que mover las piernas. Se levantó, con la respiración entrecortada, y corrió hasta la puerta. Dio un portazo, cerró con llave y accionó el picaporte con fuerza para asegurarse de que no cedía. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras corría a las ventanas para asegurarse de que estaban bien cerradas. Atisbo por los cristales. No había nadie bajo la lluvia. El lago era una negra extensión de agua; la calle estaba resbaladiza y vacía. Trató de convencerse de que había dejado la puerta mal cerrada por error o se las había arreglado para abrirla al hacer la última comprobación antes de acostarse. El viento la había abierto un poco. La tormenta había entrado y el viento la había abierto. Pero se arrodilló junto a la puerta y vio los ligeros arañazos que había producido el roce de la silla. El viento no había abierto la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para mover la silla más de dos centímetros. Se sentó contra la pared, junto a la puerta, con la manta sobre los hombros. Consiguió echar una cabezada, y luego vestirse y trabajar. En cuanto la tienda abrió, se tomó su descanso y se acercó a comprar un cerrojo.

—¿Sabe cómo instalar esto? —preguntó Marco

—Pensaba que podría averiguarlo. El hombre le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—¿Por qué no se lo instalo yo? De todos modos, hoy pensaba ir a comer a Granny's . No tardaré mucho.

«Pide ayuda cuando la necesites», recordó Regina.

A la hora de descanso, Regina se apresuró a arriba para hacer la salsa para el filete asado que había planeado para la cena con Emma.

Cuando terminó su turno, volvió a toda prisa. Hacia mucho que no preparaba una cena íntima de verdad.  
>Mientras las papas y la zanahoria se doraban en el jugo del asado, abrio una botella de caber Net para dejarlo airear. Pensó que tal vez había sido tonto comprar servilletas de una tela con estampados brillantes, pero se veían tan festivas puestas sobre los platos blancos. Y las velas eran prácticas. Eran Por si se iba la luz, o se acaba la batería de su interna.<br>Ya había puesto los champiñones rellenos en el horno bastante antes de oír pisadas en las escaleras. Dejó de lado el pánico inicial y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Emma?

—¿esperas a alguien mas? ¿que hay de cenar?

—croquetas de salmón y espárragos al vapor con polenta

—traje esto quizás quieras guardarlo para otra ocasión

Tomo la botella en sus manos, era un buen pinot grigio. Se dio cuenta que Emma prestaba atención, incluso cuando no lo aparentaba.

—gracias. Ya abrí un cabernet, por si quieres una copa.

—no la rechazare —lanzó su cazadora roja sobre la silla

Le sirvió una copa. Se dio la vuelta y saco el asado del horno, luego lo puso sobre la estufa, los puso en un plato, los dejo en la barra entre las dos, y alzo la copa a medias para brindar.

—es la primera comida que cocino para alguien mas en dos años.

—todos los días cocinas abajo

—quiero decir, es la primera comida que hago por mi gusto, no me daba cuanta cuanto la extrañaba.

—me da gusto haber ayudado.

No era muy difícil, era más fácil para ella que salir. Que seguir una actividad hecha para iniciar conversación. Ahí podría relajarse, disfrutar con los últimos preparativos de la comida.

Mientras ella continuaba Emma sirvió vino para ambas, había advertido las velas, las elegantes servilletas, se dio cuenta que las había comprado después de su última visita.  
>Regina se estaba poniendo cómoda, decidió.<p>

—empece tu libro, me gusta —dio la vuelta a la barra para sentarse junto a Emma, —me da miedo y eso es bueno. Me aleja el pensamiento de mis propios nervios. ¿triunfan el amor y la justicia?

—los finales felices no ganan premios Pulitzer.

Regina frunció los labios.

—¿eso buscas?

—si así fuera seguiría trabajando en el Tribune. Cocinar carne asada en Storybrooke tampoco te hará ganar el equivalente culinario del premio.

—también yo pensé querer eso en otro momento. Los premios importantes, el reconocimiento. Prefiero cocinar carne asada. ¿que tal?

—yo te daría el premio —corto otro bocado, seguido por un bizcocho con mucha mantequilla —¿donde compraste los bizcochos?

—yo los hice

—bromeas. ¿con harina y todo?

—es uno de los ingredientes. Déjame adivinar que tienes en tu alacena. Pizza congelada, latas de carne con Chile quizás wafles, salchichas.

—es suficiente para sobrevivir ¿me vas a llevar por el buen camino, morena?

—por supuesto. Antes de volverme loca era organizada. Tengo recetas en la computadora.  
>¿porque?<p>

—me preguntaba porque no has escrito un libro de cocina.

—solía pensar en hacerlo. Algo moderno y divertido y dirigido a los jóvenes, las fiestas urbanas y la gente que acostumbra los almuerzos dominicales.

—si haces una propuesta, se lo mandare a mi agente.

—¿porque harías algo así?

—pero si hubieras escrito un manuscrito para una novela, la única manera en que lo leería seria si me pusieras una pistola en la cabeza o te acostaras conmigo. Pero como ya he probado tu comida de primera mano, puedo hacer el ofrecimiento sin la pistola o el sexo.

—me parece razonable. Te ofrecería otro plato, pero tienes que dejar espacio para el postre ¿porque no te vas a la sala y disfrutas del vino? Voy a limpiar esto.

—gracias. Pero aquí la vista es mejor. Vi una foto tuya de hace unos años. Te veías Hermosa.

—¿porque estabas viendo artículos por internet?

—¿sobre ti en especial? Por curiosidad. Tu pelo era mas corto.

Regina llevo los platos al fregadero

—si. No he podido ir a un estilista desde. Me lo deje crecer.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Debes de tener buenos genes.

Pero es una bobada no tratar de recuperar algo que te gusta. «Buenos genes», pensó mientras colocaba los platos en el escurridor. No era exactamente un cumplido poético. De todos modos, hizo que se sintiera más segura de su apariencia de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Lo pondré en mi lista.

Se volvió secándose las manos en el paño mientras Emma apartaba y bajaba del banco. Regina no dio un paso atrás, aunque pensó hacerlo. Una retirada no funcionaria con Emma. En realidad no estaba segura de sí quería retroceder o avanzar hacia ella.  
>Emma le quitó el paño de las manos y lo arrojó a un lado de un modo que le arrancó una mueca de disgusto.<p>

—Había que ponerlo a secar plano para que no...

Emma apoyó las manos en el borde del fregadero, a cada lado de ella, como había hecho sobre el capó de su coche.

—¿Qué hay de postre?

—Pastel de manzana con helado de vainilla. Se ha estado calentando en el horno mientras...

Una boca sensual capturó la de Regina, firme y fuerte. Regina saboreó el vino en su lengua, fuerte y tentador, y sintió el roce de sus dientes. Su sangre se encendió como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

—Madre mía —consiguió decir—. Es como si se me cruzaran los circuitos del cerebro. Chisporrotean y echan humo.

—Tal vez necesitas tumbarte.

—Me gustaría. Reconozco que me apetecería. Hasta he lavado las sábanas, por si acaso.

Emma sonrió.

—¿Has lavado las sábanas?

—Parecía lo adecuado. Pero... ¿puedes dar un paso atrás? Me cuesta respirar.

Emma retrocedió.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí y no. «Es tan irresistible...», pensó. Regina se atenía a su impresión inicial.

Era hermosa, guapa pero también irresistiblemente atractiva. Femenina hasta la médula. Manos delicadas, pies hermosos, boca dura, cuerpo duro.

—Quiero irme a la cama contigo; quiero volver a tener todas esas sensaciones. Pero creo que necesito esperar hasta estar un poco más segura de mí misma.

—Y de mí.

—Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Lo captas todo. Seria normal para ti, agradable, tal vez fantástico, pero normal. Para mí, volver a tener intimidad sería, o será, monumental. Me parece que más vale que estemos seguras las dos, porque es un gran peso para ti.

—O sea que si no te acuestas conmigo es por mi bien.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Eres muy considerada.

Emma le dio un suave empujón y volvió a besarla. Esta vez le pasó las manos por los costados, amoldándose a sus pechos los acaricio tiernamente por encima de su blusa sintiendo esos en esos suaves pechos que tanto la volvian loca, tocando los pequeños botones masajeando lentamente, torturándola. bajo a su cintura, sus caderas. Luego, una vez más, dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué cosa es un pastel de manzana?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, espera! Regina se tomó un momento, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que su cerebro volvió a la normalidad. —Es delicioso, ya lo verás. Ve a sentarte, dame un minuto y te lo demostraré. ¿Quieres café?

—No tienes café. —La verdad es que... —dio un paso hacia un lado para evitar el contacto con Emma y cogió un termo que había sobre la encimera— he subido un poco.

—¿Tienes café? Regina vio que, por una vez, le había sorprendido.

—Suave y con un terrón de azúcar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias. Reguna preparó el postre y lo sirvió en la zona de estar.

—No es sexo —dijo—, pero es un final agradable para una cena.

Emma probó el pastel.

—¿Cómo he podido vivir hasta hoy sin esto?

—Aprendí a prepararlo para mi padre. Era su postre favorito.

—Un hombre con buen gusto. Regina sonrió y comió un poco del suyo.

—No has dicho nada sobre... No sé muy bien cómo llamarlo.

—Creo que la palabra es «asesinato».

—Sí, la palabra es «asesinato». Una de las teorías del sheriff es que me equivoqué de sitio, y que ella no murió. Tal vez vi a un par de personas que se peleaban, pero no fue un asesinato. Por eso nadie ha denunciado la desaparición de ninguna mujer.

—Y tú no estás de acuerdo.

—Para nada. Sé lo que vi y dónde lo vi. Tal vez no han denunciado su desaparición porque esa mujer no era importante para nadie. O porque venía, en fin, de Francia. Esta vez

Emma sonrió.

—Fuera de donde fuese, alguien debió de verla. Poniendo gasolina, comprando comida, en un camping, en un motel... ¿Podrías describirla bien?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—No, quiero decir si podrías describírsela a un dibujante.

—¿como a un artista de la policía?

—no, se me ocurrió con el doctor. El hace bosquejos de cartoncillo.

—estoy dispuesta a intentarlo si vas conmigo.

Emma ya había planeado acompañarla.

* * *

><p>—¿y que tal te fue? —Ruby le dio un codazo a Regina<p>

—¿que tal me fue de que?

—en tu cita con Emma de anoche.

—solo le hice de cenar. Era para pagarle un favor.

—solo una cena —ruby puso los ojos en blanco —compraste velas, y servilletas de tela y vino elegante.

—cielos — Regina no sabia si reír o encogerse de hombros —¿no existen los secretos en Storybrooke?

—ninguno que no pueda descubrir ¿quieres salir a tomar una cerveza para brindar por tu buena obra?

Regina sonrío

—sabes que, si.

* * *

><p>La comida de la barra de clancy's, no era mala, al menos no si se pasaba con cerveza. Pero lo mas importante para Regina era que había dado un paso más. Estaba en un bar con una amiga.<p>

Era un bar extraño, según las ideas de la costa este. Tenia Cabezas de oso y de alce americano adornando la pared de madera. Los pisos frente a un escenario de baja altura estaban rayados y los taburetes del bar gastados.  
>La variedad de licores detrás de la barra consistía mas que nada de whisky.<br>Había un par de mesas de billar y el sonido seco de las bolas se dejaba oír entre la música de los altavoces.

—ahora que te estoy ofreciendo alcohol, cuenta —dijo Ruby —¿que tal las cosas con Emma?

Regina decidió que si quería tener una amiga, tenía que empezar a comportarse como tal. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—ardientes.

—¡lo sabia! —Ruby golpeo la mesa con el puño —es obvio. Los ojos, los labios. Especialmente sus labios están para morderse.

—si, si. Debo admitirlo, estoy considerando lo demás.

Con los ojos bien abiertos ruby se hecho para atrás

—tienes un control sobrehumano ¿se aprende, o se hereda?

—es lo que llamarías un producto del temor. Ahora ya tienes el chisme.

Ruby sorbió su cerveza

—¿te molesta? —le pregunto Ruby

—no lo se. A veces si, y aveces es un alivio. —dijo Regina relajada

—no sabia si decir algo o no. especialmente cuando Granny nos contó a todos la verdad cuando Ashley empezó a correr los chismes. En fin ya que lo mencionas...

—esta bien. No es algo de lo que me guste hablas.

—no te culpo —Ruby le apretó la mano—entonces solo hablaremos de hombres, comida y zapatos. Y para estar iguales en cuanto a los hombres, me casare con cas.

—Dios mío, ¡que bueno!, no tenía idea.

—tampoco el. Y supo go que hará falta tiempo y esfuerzo para refinarlo y hacerlo digno de matrimonio. Pero se me dan los proyectos.

—ah. Entonces, ¿estas enamorada de el?

—lo he querido toda mi vida. Bueno, desde los dieciséis, y eso es mucho tiempo. También el me quiere, pero su forma de manejarlo es corriendo en dirección opuesta. Estoy dandole tiempo.

—vaya. Que sistema tan único y abierto tienes Ruby.

—últimamente me estoy cerrando de mente. Tuvimos algo, cas y yo, cuando teníamos dieciséis, pero no estábamos listos. ¿quien lo esta a los dieciséis?

—ahora si.

—si, ahora si. Solo tiene que ponerse al corriente. Emma no ha salido con nadie en Storybrooke, en caso de que tengas curiosidad. Se dice que salió con una abogada en jackson durante un tiempo, pero nadie de aquí.

—supongo que me da gusto saberlo, no estoy segura que pasa entre nosotras, a decir verdad, que solo hay atracción.

—la atracción es un buen comienzo

Regina jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello.

—¿Ruby donde te arreglas el cabello?

—¿cuando tengo prisa o cuando me quiero dar un lujo?

—estoy reflexionando sobre darme un lujo.

—Regina, Regina, no puedes reflexionar un lujo por definición tienes que lanzarte al lujo. Conozco el lugar perfecto. Podemos convencer a Granny para que nos de el mismo día libre la próxima semana.

—de acuerdo —cuando Regina sonrío uno de los vaqueros del pueblo subió al escenario y empezó a cantar

—¿entretenimiento en vivo? —pregunto Regina

—depende de como veas el entretenimiento, karaoke. Ese es Jefferson Gates trabaja en el rancho de cas.

Tenía una voz profunda y era evidente que le gustaba a la gente, que aplaudía y chiflaba. Al terminar con un aplauso entusiasta, otro hombre se acercó al escenario y canto una balada dulce. Después una rubia sin ritmo destruyó un clásico de Dolly Parton.

* * *

><p>Regina aguanto una hora completa y considero esa noche un enorme logro. Caminar a su departamento por las calles silenciosas se sentía casi seguro. Casi fácil. Tan cerca de sentir ambas cosas como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, concluyó.<br>Y cuando entro al apartamento, casi se sintió como en casa.

Después de cerrar con llave, revisar el pomo y asegurar la silla debajo, se fue a lavar.  
>En la puerta de su pequeño baño se quedo congelada. Sus artículos de baño no estaban junto a la repisa del lavamanos. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, pero cuando los volvió a abrir la repisa seguía vacía. Abrió de golpe el botiquín. También estaba vacío.<br>Con un quejido de angustia se dio la vuelta. Su cama estaba hecha, como la dejo esa mañana. La tetera estaba en la estufa, pero su mochila estaba al pie de la cama.  
>Le temblaron las piernas al acercarse y el quejido se volvió un grito sordo al abrir la mochila y encontrar su ropa bien doblada adentro. Todo lo que había llevado, todas sus cosas, cuidadosamente dobladas y listas para que se marchara. ¿quien haría una cosa así?<p>

Se agachó junto a la cama y enfrentó la realidad. Nadie pudo haberlo hecho. Ella misma había sido. Debió hacerlo ella. Eran los restos de lo peor de su crisis nerviosa. Le indicaba que corriera, que se fuera, que siguiera adelante. ¿porque no podía recordar?  
>Se recordó que no era la primera vez que perdía la noción del tiempo o no lograba recordar haber hecho algo. Pero habían pasado meses desde que había tenido ese tipo de episodios. Quizás debería darse por aludida, tomar su mochila y bajar las escaleras, echarla al automóvil y marcharse. A cualquier parte.<br>Y si lo hacia, cualquier parte seria otro lugar en el que dejaría de ser ella.  
>Ahí tenía un hogar, una identidad.<br>Regreso todo a su lugar: la ropa, el cepillo de dientes, los zapatos. Se tranquilizo y se puso a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>wou, el subconsciente de Regina quiere escapar? Será asi?<strong>

**por lo que parece eso apenas es el comienzo de sus locuras.**

**sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**gracias por sus reviews, michii15/sweetbastard ****/tamysnape/gloes/Aquarius7**

**Mas, mas Dios... O.o? Jaja que insinúas xD**

**como les dije el próximo capítulo esta fuerte y la inspiración no esta conmigo por eso e tardado tanto.**

**doña encantadora wou, le atine. Que insinúas que te busque y te escriba? **

**tengo una remota idea de tu fb pero no estoy segura. Mejor escribeme tu, así me ayudas con el prock o capitulo, se me esta poniendo dificil xD.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>El doctor Whale dispuso, te, café y galletitas de azúcar entre las fotografías que tenía en la sala de espera. Regina estaba encantada de estar sentada junto a el frente s la luz de la chimenea, a su abuela le hubiera agradado mucho.<p>

El doctor le paso el té, sirvió a Emma una taza de café, tomo su libreta de dibujo y un lápiz.

—debo reconocer que me emociona. Es como estar en el programa la ley y el orden, así que me puse a investigar un poco. Primero piensa en la forma del rostro. ¿puedes?

—si creo que puedo.

—cierra tus ojos un momento, imagínatela.

Lo hizo y vio a la mujer.

—ovalada, creo. Pero un ovalo largo y angosto. Llevaba un pelo largo y una gorra roja muy abajo, pero me dio la sensación de que la cara era larga.

—¿y la nariz?

—¿la nariz?, creo que larga y angosta, como su rostro. No era prominente. Note su boca. Una boca dura me pareció.

—¿de labios delgados? —continuo el doctor con el mismo tono sereno.

—no lo se, quizás. Era... Se movía. Cuando no gritaba hacia una mueca de desprecio. Usaba en cabello mas abajo de los hombros, ondulado muy oscuro. Se le callaron las gafas oscuras cuando el la golpeo, pero me dio la impresión de que tenía ojos grandes... Y maquillaje —dijo Regina de pronto —creo que llevaba mucho maquillaje y lápiz labial rojo.

—¿si tuvieras que adivinar su edad?

—caray. Tal vez un poco menos de cuarenta, un década mas o menos.

—¿se le parece?—Regina se inclinó cuando el doctor volteo la libreta. Era mejor dibujante de lo que supuso. Tenía potencial.

—esta bien, esta bien —murmuro —su mentón era un poco mas puntiagudo. Ah, y sus ojos no eran tan redondos. Y sus cejas eran más delgadas, muy arqueadas.

—respira —sugirió Emma

—¿que?

—respira

—claro —cuando se detuvo a hacerlo se dio cuanta de lo fuerte que latía su corazón, que sus manos estaban a punto de temblar.

—vamos si podemos refinarlo un poco —dijo el doctor—comete una de esas galletas, Regina, antes de que se las acabe Emma.

—Regina mordisqueo una galleta, y bebió el té mientras el doctor terminaba la forma de la boca y las cejas de la mujer.

—eso es—Regina bajo la taza haciendo un ruido en la mesa —se aproxima mucho de lo que recuerdo de ella.

—no es de Storybrooke —doc. Miro a Emma —no se parece a nadie que yo conozca, no a primera vista.

—no. Pero si estaba de paso alguien debió verla, lo mostraremos por ahí —dijo Emma

—Whale puedes enviar copias a las autoridades de los otros pueblos por fax. —el doctor Fruncía los labios mientras observaba su propio bosquejo —también al servicio de guardabosques. No se me hace conocida. He atendido a casi toda la gente de los alrededores en algún momento, incluyendo a turistas y personas que van de paso.

—quizás nunca sepamos quien fue —dijo Regina en voz baja

—es lo que me gusta de ti, morena, siempre con una mentalidad positiva —Emma se hecho una galleta —¿quieres intentar describir al hombre?

—no lo vi. Casi nada. Tengo imágenes borrosas del perfil, de su espalda, sus manos, pero llevaba guantes, gafas, gorra, abrigo.

—¿le viste el pelo? —pregunto el doctor

—no. No creo. Nunca me fije.

El doctor dibujaba ociosamente.

—¿y su complexión?

—ahora todo de el me parece grande. Era mas alto y mas ancho que ella, definitivamente.

El doctor alzo la libreta. Regina se estremeció, de espaldas y con el rostro de perfil podría ser cualquier hombre.

—anónimo—comento—pero no creo que fuera joven, quiero decir, de unos veinte años. Su lenguaje corporal era mas maduro.

—haré copias, pondré una en mi oficina, casi todo el mundo pasa por ahí —cometo el doctor y volvió a levantar el bosquejo de la mujer —llevare las copias a la oficina del alguacil.

—muchas gracias —Regina se puso de pie —debo irme a trabajar.

También el doctor se levanto.

—como te dije, es un poco como ser detective, para mi es un cambio interesante —encaminó a Regina y Emma a la puerta y se despidió.

Cuando salieron Emma fue hacia su auto.

—voy a ir caminando—dijo Regina —voy a tomar aire y tengo un poco de tiempo antes de mi turno.

—bien. Caminare contigo y me puedes hacer de comer.

Regina asintió con la cabeza

—¿ya te sientes bien? —le pregunto Emma

—creo que si. El doctor tiene una forma especial de suavizar las cosas —se metió las manos a los bolsillos —me gustaría ir a tu casa Emma, hacerte de cenar y quedarme a pasar la noche.

—¿quedarte a pasar la noche es eufemismo?

—no te prometo nada. Pero eso espero.

—de acuerdo —abrió la puerta del restaurante —lavare las sabanas.

La obra de Emma le absorbió un periodo de seis horas.

Pensó en prepararse un sándwich. La idea de la comida le recordó que Regina llegaría en unas horas. A su vez eso le recordó las sabanas.

—demonios —se levanto del escritorio y fue a abajo. Una vez que las sabanas se estaban lavando fue a abajo.

Los platos del desayuno estaban en el fregadero. Bueno también los de la cena de la noche anterior. El periódico local y el de Chicago Tribune —era una costumbre que no había superado —estaban extendidos sobre una mesa, junto a sus cuadernos, bolígrafos, lápices y un montón de correspondencia.

Se recogió las mangas de su vieja sudadera preferida y abrió el agua del fregadero. Lavo los platos, los enjuago y se puso a arreglar la mesa. Le recordó que nunca había compartido una comida en la cabaña. Solo una vez compartió vino y huevos revueltos a las dos de la madrugada con la encantadora chica de los Ángeles, que fue a esquiar y termino en su cama una memorable noche de enero.

Regina probablemente querría velas así que tenía que buscar.

—y vino. Maldita sea.

Llamo a la licorera

—¿oye a pasado por ahí Regina Mills hoy? ¿si? ¿que...? Ah bueno gracias. Bien gracias. ¿como estas? Aja. —Emma apoyo la cadera en la barra mientras conversaba, pero se irguió de pronto —¿reconociste a la mujer? No. No... Nos vemos luego.

Recordó las sabanas después de encontrar un par de velas blancas y una vela en un frasco que le regalo alguien. Era mejor que nada pensó. La tomo junto con las sabanas secas a la recamara y miro por la ventana.

Un velero navegaba por el lago, con la vela inflada con el viento. Y había un niño con un perro, salto al agua para atrapar la pelota, y algo insistió a Emma a regresar a escribir.

Tenía que escribirlo, no tardaría mas de treinta minutos.

Dos horas más tarde. Regina dejo una caja con suministros en el porche de Emma, toco enérgicamente y volvió al auto por otra caja.

Volvió a tocar esta vez ma fuerte, al no obtener una respuesta frunció el ceño e intento abrir la puerta con cautela.

Sabia que era absurda su preocupación de que se hubiera ahogado en la bañera, rodado por las escaleras o hubiera sido asesinada. Entro y la llamo por su nombre.

Oyó pasos en el segundo piso y la vio bajar con una expresión de asombro.

—¿que hora es?

—como las seis. Toque...

—¿las seis? Maldita sea me entretuve.

—esta bien no pasa nada. ¿quieres que lo dejemos para otra vez?

—no —frunció el ceño —no se cuando va a haber otra oportunidad. Tengo que limpiar...

—empezare a preparar la cena. Tomate tu tiempo.

—bien.

Regina metió ambas cajas y cerró con llave una vez satisfecha metió el vino en el refrigerador.

Treinta minutos mas tarde entro Emma a la cocina, la mesa ya estaba puesta con sus platos y velas, además de servilletas azul oscuro, copas de vino y un tazón de con pequeñas rosas amarillas.

Cuando Regina se dio la vuelta no se vio nerviosa pensó Emma. Sus ojos eran profundos, eran oscuros, eran cálidos.

—pensé que...ah

Regina dio un paso atrás cuando Emma se le acercó y se escapo un destello de nervios a su rostro cuando Emma la tomo en sus brazos y la besó. Pero lo que saboreo en sus labios fue calor, el calor tenuemente condimentado por los nervios. Para Emma era irresistible.

—hola—dijo Emma y la soltó

—hola. Eh, ¿donde estaba?

Emma sonrío

—¿donde quieres estar? —le dijo Emma pícaramente

—supongo que aquí estaba a punto de hacer algo. Ah si iba a ser martinis ¿te gustan los martinis?

—¿a quien no?

—Ruby me presto las copas y la coctelera.

Se vio midiendo, agitando, poniendo hielo... Después de un rato estuvo listo. Brindaron y espero a que Emma bebiera primero.

—que buen martini —volvió a sorber —eres especial. ¿has reflexionado sobre escribir el libro de cocina?

—la verdad pase eso anoche después del trabajo.

—¿por eso te ves cansada?

—no es un comentario apropiado. No podía dormir, así que pensar en la propuesta me distrajo. Pensaba en el título. El Gourmet sencillo.

—esta bien.

—¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

—déjame pensarlo. ¿porque no podías dormir?

—que se yo—sonrío y bebió su martini

—deberíamos hacer un trato —empezó a decir Emma

—¿ Un trato?

—si. El trato es que hagamos un trueque. Sexo a cambio de comida  
>Regina levanto las cejas<p>

—muy interesante. Pero creo que te quedarías con lo mejor de ambas partes del trato.

—tu también. Dios mío deberías de ser canonizada. El Gourmet Casual.

—¿santa Regina, el Gourmet casual?

—no. Ese es el título de tu libro de cocina. El Gourmet casual. No es sencillo porque puede ser interpretado como común.

Regina se hecho para atrás

—es un mejor título, y un mejor resumen de la idea que el que yo tenía. Demonios.

—soy experta. ¿Regina?

—aja

—tus ojos me tiene atrapada, pero lo demás también se ve muy bien a las luz de las velas

Era capaz de decir las cosas mas inesperadas, pensó Regina. Así que le sonrió y dejo que el brillo de las velas llenaran el calor mientras comían.

Insistió en limpiar. Emma ya se lo esperaba. Terminaron de limpiar y siento que Regina se volvía a poner nerviosa. Supuso que como ya había acabado todo ahora el tema del sexo venia como un invitado raro.

Considero llevarla cargada arriba y meterla a la cama antes de que lo pensara, esa técnica tenía su ventaja, pero la rechazo a favor de un enfoque más sutil

—¿quieres salir a caminar? ¿por el lago quizás?

—seria agradable. No lo hecho aún por este lado.

Emma tomo las chaquetas de ambas y fue hacia la puerta. Afuera Regina sintió los nervios latir otra vez, como un pulso, luego se evaporaron en el aire fresco.

—hace una noche hermosa —respiro profundo, olía a tierra y a pino —el cielo esta tan claro que puedo ver la vía láctea. Y las dos osas que es todo lo que se de constelaciones.

—a mi no me mires, solo veo un montón de estrellas y una luna.

—entonces invéntate una. Tu trabajo es inventarte cosas.

Estudio los diseños de las estrellas y estuvieron observándolas durante un tiempo.

—ahora mira como brilla esa estrella en el agua. —dijo Regina

Las estrellas nadaban en el lago, mil luces brillando en la planicie oscura. El claro de la luna proyectaba una franja blanca sobre el destello.

—a veces extraño tanto a Boston que me duele el corazón —le dijo a Emma —mi vida ajetreada, mis amigos ajetreados. Mi departamento de muros rojo chino y la mesa negra en el comedor.

—¿rojo chino?

—antes me gustaba los colores fuertes. —ella misma era fuerte—luego estoy en un lugar como este y pienso que ya no soy rojo fuerte.

—¿que importa? Haces de tu hogar el lugar en el que estas y usas los colores que se te antojan.

—eso es exactamente lo que me dije cuando me fui —se quedaron inmóviles lado a lado

—cuando estábamos en el sendero aquel y yo seguí adelante ¿te quedaste allá arriba para asegurarte que regresara sana y salva?

—era un bonito día, no tenía más que hacer.

—ibas en la misma dirección al igual que yo, incluso antes de oírme correr de regreso. Estabas siendo amable.

Se aventuró lo que era un paso enorme para Regina. Le tomo el rostro entre las manos y se puso de puntitas y la beso delicadamente.

—Me temo que voy a arruinarlo todo. Debes saberlo antes de que regresemos. Pero igual debes saber que me gustaría irme a la cama contigo.

—es una idea excelente

—quizás deberías de llevarme de la mano para evitar que me acobarde

—por supuesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Diga en quien es el asesino. Yo también quiero saber.<strong>

**y cren que Emma lograra convencer a Regina de quedarse? Yo digo que no. Perdón!**

**sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**michii15/timysanpe/gloes/**

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews. Espero no demorar en el próximo.**

**Siento la demora **

**Algún error disculpa. **

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>No ocurrió en absoluto, pero a cada paso Regina dudaba mas.<p>

—quizás deberíamos beber otra copa de vino.

—ya bebí suficiente gracias —Emma no le soltó la mano, siguió caminando.

—podría ser mejor si habláramos sobre a donde va todo esto.

—ahora va a mi habitación —dijo Emma convencida

—si, pero... Eh, debes cerrar bien la puerta

Emma giro la cerradura

—ya

—realmente creo que debemos...

Emma simplemente la levanto y se la hecho al hombro  
>Dentro de Regina había demasiadas corrientes contradictorias para decidir si el hecho de que la llevara en brazos era romántico o vergonzoso.<p>

—no estoy segura si esta es la forma correcta de hacerlo. Creo que si nos tomáramos unos minutos para hablar... Me gustaría saber si tienes pocas expectativas, no tengo mucha practica...

—estas hablando demasiado. —le contesto Emma con Regina en brazos

—me pondré peor —Regina cerro los ojos cuando empezó a subir las escaleras —pudo sentir el parloteo acumulándose en la garganta. Oye, cuando estábamos afuera pensé que podía manejarlo. No estoy segura. No se. ¿la habitación tiene cerradura?

Emma cerro la puerta con el pie y giro la cerradura.

—¿mejor?

—no lo se. Quizás. Se que estoy siendo una idiota, pero...

—saber que eres idiota es el primer paso en la recuperación —dejo a Regina al pie de la cama —ahora cállate.

—es que creo que si...

Emma le tapo la boca con los labios, con su calor, con su sed. Lo único que pudo hacer Regina fue agarrarse. En parte se estaba derrumbando y en parte se estaba enamorado.

—creo que...

—tienes que callarte —le dijo Emma y la volvió a besar

—lo se. Pero ¿podrías apagar la luz?

—no la he prendido

—Ah. —ahora la luz plateada de las estrellas y la luna le parecía brillante.

—finge que sigo tomándote la mano para que no corras —le dijo Emma y le soltó la mano

Pero Regina sentía que sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo, que sus pulgares se deslizaban sobre sus pechos, en círculos, entre sus ya erguido pezones entre el dedo índice y pulgar le pellizcaba y no con demasiada suavidad. Deliciosos escalofríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo,

—¿Cuántas manos tienes?—le dijo Regina jadeante

—Las suficientes para hacer lo que hay que hacer. Deberías mirarme. Mírame, í.—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te vi?

—En el... en el restaurante. En Granny's

La luz de la luna oscurecía los ojos de Emma, como si el verde hubiese sido engullido por la noche.

—Sí —confirmó Emma mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, —. La primera vez que te vi, se me alteró la sangre por un momento. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Sí, sí. Emma, solo que...

—Unas veces actúas siguiendo ese impulso —dijo mientras bajaba mordisqueaba, besaba y succionada lentamente el cuello—; otras veces no, pero sabes cuándo lo sientes.

—Si estuviese oscuro... Sería mejor si estuviese oscuro. Emma cogió la mano que Regina había alzado para cubrirse la cicatriz del pecho y se la apartó.

—Alguna vez probaremos esa teoría. Tienes una piel muy sexy, Morena. Sus manos ascendieron hasta los hombros y le quitaron la camisa mientras se deslizaban por sus brazos. —Caliente y suave... Me apetece lamerla. Y lo haré —dijo enrollando el cabello de Regina en su mano para evitar que bajase la cabeza, y empezó a lamer desde su cuello hasta su pecho con pequeños besos, trazando un camino de saliva—. Sigue mirándome.

«Ojos de gata», pensó Regina. Estaba tan cerca de ellos que parecían haber recuperado el color, una mezcla de verde y ámbar. Había tanta atención en ellos... No se sentía segura mirándolos, nada segura. Pero el miedo resultaba emocionante. Entonces los dedos de la mano que emma tenía libre le desabrocharon el sujetador, y Regina abrió mucho los ojos. Mientras una risa nerviosa le apuntaba en la garganta, Emma volvió a devorarla, boca a boca y cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo en Emma era suave, delicado, su piel sobre la de ella era una sensación deliciosa. Todo en Emma era exactamente lo que ella quería. Las manos recorrían su piel, descubriendo secretos que había olvidado que tenía; los dientes la rozaban, causando deliciosas y finas líneas de calor.

Notó que le desabrochaba el cinturón antes de que sus manos se deslizasen bajo la tela tejana para acariciar su piel. La respuesta de ella fue oscilante. Tímida e indecisa, ávida y ardiente. Pero en la montaña rusa que recorría, le arrastraba a Emma consigo, con la subida jadeante, la caída de vértigo y todas las peligrosas curvas intermedias. Regina era esbelta y bien formada, con una piel lisa y suave, seductora en su fragilidad.

Regina trató de desabrocharle la camisa. Cada vez que Emma la acariciaba, fuera donde fuese, se quedaba sin respiración. Emma la saboreó, probó y atacó con violencia mientras su propio control estaba a punto de quebrarse. Los brazos de Regina la estrecharon con fuerza cuando Emma la levantó del suelo y casi la arrojó sobre la cama. Su grito de excitado quedó ahogado contra la boca de Emma. En una especie de frenesí, trató de quitarse los zapatos mientras sacudía las caderas para poder quitarse los vaqueros. La boca de Emma se apartó de la suya para deleitarse en su cuello mientras los dedos de Regina se clavaban en la delicada espalda de Emma, en sus hombros sentía como Regina le enterraba las uñas violentamente, pero para Emma era una especie de dolor y placer a la vez, excitante..

Todo en ella se alzaba hacia ese calor, su amenaza y su promesa. Cuando la boca de Emma se cerró golosa sobre uno de sus senos, lo succionaba, mordía y con su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de erguido Pezon. los latidos de Regina se convirtieron en truenos. Su pulso estalló en un galope. Su entrepierna ya no podía más quería ser calmada, su cuerpo tiritaba de placer, placer que le otorgaba Emma.

Emma le saco los vaqueros, las bragas, y empezó con sus dedos una pequeña danza sobre su pequeño punto de placer, veía como Regina se revolvía eróticamente abajo de ella, eso la estaba volviendo loca. Se inclinó Emma mientras mordisqueaba su cuellos ella se quitaba los restos de su ropa que empezaban a estorbar hasta que quedo desnuda. Emma mordía el lóbulo de su oreja mientras Regina gemía lentamente veía en sus ojos las súplicas, pero Emma no dejaría de torturarla, bajo lentamente trazando un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus pezones, saboreando los y bajando por su abdomen jugetendo con el, Regina gemía, y Emma no pudo evitar darse cuenta que eso era música para sus oídos, un sonido excitante que la calentaban aun mas. Emma se detuvo en el sexo de Regina y lo observo, ese pequeño botón que pedía ser calmado, las caderas de Regina se elevaban hasta su boca, pero Emma se quito, observó a Regina y la observo su cara de suplica.

—Emma por favor... —le dijo jadeante Regina

Emma no se lo pensó mas y acercó al borde de la cama la cintura de Regina, envolvió con sus manos los muslos de Regina y la tomo por el abdomen. Emma empezaba con las lambidas en su centro suaves, delicadas, de arriba a abajo, esparciendo con su lengua su néctar, saboreandolo. Esa calidez de su centro era mágica, en el pequeño punto empezó una danza, en círculos, golpeteos, y envestidas por parte de su lengua.

A Regina la sacudió un estremecimiento de alivio, placer y deseo. Luego empezó a mover sus caderas en un va y ven con la boca de Emma, su cuerpo empezó a responder, ya no solo jadeaba, sus gemidos de convirtieron gritos de desesperación, Emma la torturaba una tortura deliciosa pero a la vez angustiante, ella ya quería acabar aliviar la desesperación de su entrepierna, pero Emma no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.  
>Con los golpes, masajes, y envestidas que le proporcionaba Emma, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, el climax había llegado y sintió que se partiría en dos.<p>

Emma ascendió lentamente imitando de nuevo el camino de nuevo hacia arriba, quedo encima de Regina y la beso lentamente, mientras Regina se recuperaba.

Antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar Regina se encontraba horcajadas sobre ella, Regina saboreaba, y masajeaba, todo el cuerpo de Emma desde el cuello propinaba pequeñas mordidas hasta sus pechos, haciendo que Emma jadeara de dolor, dolor que le provocaba un estremecimiento de placer.

—al parecer piensas vengarte —dijo Emma con la respiración entrecortada.

Regina no le contesto y se limitó a seguir con su tarea de torturar los pechos de Emma, sin más abrió el sexo de Emma y lo expuso, lo admiro y le propinó pequeños golpes con su dedo mientras lo masajeaba. Si mas Regina Regina acercó su sexo al de Emma haciendo que estos se rozaran y les diera el infinito placer que ambas buscaban.

Se empezó un va y ven de caderas rosándose lentamente, jadeaban, buscaron un poco mas el placer y aumentaron sus caricias mientras Regina besaba el cuello delicadamente de Emma. Los gemidos de ambas no se hicieron esperar, mientras que sus sexos y sus fluidos se fundían y hacían uno solo, al darse cuenta que ambos cuerpos tiritaban, se estremecían y los gemidos eran gritos ya, Regina se dio cuenta que ya no podría más, pero trato de contenerse lo posible para que ambas llegaran al orgasmo, y así fue, Emma soltó un grito que resonó por toda la habitación, un grito que fue seguido por la morena.

Sintiendo los espasmos finales de su cuerpo, se relajaron y Regina bajo debajo de Emma y se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Emma, siendo abrazada por esta. Regina sentía una felicidad absoluta salir de su ser, cerro los ojos y se limitó a inhalar el rico olor a vainilla que le regalaba Emma, ya el cansancio haciéndose latente en ambas, se relajaron y se quedaron dormidas, disfrutándo del calor de ambas, y la protección que le otorgaba Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo quería mas extenso pero bueno el sguiente si lo será.<strong>

**sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**michii15/timysanpe/gloes**

**espero que te encante el capítulo, tu deseo se cumplió :D y si me gustaría saber tu hipotesis, por fa **

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews. Espero no demorar en el próximo.**

**Siento la demora, recompensado con doble capitulo y extenso.**

**Algún error disculpa. **

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Una semana después<p>

En Storybrooke no había surgido ni una sola pista a partir del bosquejo. Si una Mujer había estado viajando por la zona, era probable que hubiera pasado por un lugar más grande y vistos. Como tenía poco tiempo que perder y no quería pasarlo obsesionándose por su corte de cabello que se haría hoy, Regina fue caminando hasta la oficina del alguacil.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que le pregunto al alguacil si sabia algo más. Claro, había pasado gran parte esa semana trabajando, o en la cama de Emma. Pero gracias a las distracciones no la puede acusar de fastidiarlo.

—¿como te va, Regina? —pregunto el ayudante de alguacil

—bien gracias, ¿esta ocupado el alguacil? Solo quería...

Antes de terminar de decirlo, sintió la vibración de la risa. George entro de la mano con su esposa.

Que dulce, pensó Regina. George sonreía relajado. Debby, una rubia bonita y atlética de pelo alborotado, usaba jeans ajustados, botas vaqueras y una camisa roja debajo de la chaqueta de mezclilla. Llevaba en el cuello un colgante en una cadena de oro. Regina advirtió que era un sol. El lado brillante de la vida.

—¡hola! Pensé que hoy irías a pasearte. —le dijo Debby

—eh, bueno mas tarde.

—ayer me encontré a ruby, ¿te cortaras el pelo? —le dijo Debby

—si así es, solo vine para ver si había novedades

—no no hay ninguna novedad, ninguna chica extraviada con esas características, lo siento Regina.

Regina solo asintió se despidió y salió de ahí. Y se dirigió con ruby para ir al pueblo de a lado.

Si bien Regina consideraba Storybrooke un diamante en bruto, pero interesante, Jackson le pareció uno grande y pulido, con estilo elegante.  
>Había tiendas, restaurante y galerías a lo largo de paseos de madera y calles ajetreadas. Y la gente caminaba rumbo alguna parte, imagino Regina. Quizás están haciendo escala en la ciudad antes de visitar alguno de los grandes parques ahora que el verano ya casi había llegado. Pero más allá de las estructuras y la velocidad de la civilización, las montaña nevadas se erguían con un esplendor radiante. Empequeñecían las estructuras hechas por el hombre y brillaban más que Joyas bajo el sol.<p>

Le tomó Regina menos de dos minutos comprender que había tomado la mejor decisión yendo a Storybrooke. Ahí había demasiada gente, pensó. Pasaban demasiadas cosas. Apenas había entrado a los límites de la ciudad, cuando ya quería marcharse.

—¡esto será divertido! —ruby sorteaba el trafico como si fuera un toro mecánico —deberíamos de darnos un verdadero lujo en alguno de los balnearios. Mira, ¡un sitio para estacionarse!

Se estacionaron y caminaron una cuadra

—creo que debo acostarme un poco —a Regina le daba vueltas la cabeza por las multitudes el tráfico, los nervios por su cabello.

—no pasa nada. No te comportes como una anciana. Ya estamos aquí —ruby la tomo de la mano y tiro hacia ella.

No era tan malo como lo fue la primera vez que lo intento. Los muros no parecían más cerrados. Y cuando el estilista se presentó no empezó llorar mía salir corriendo. Serge tenía un ligero acento eslavo y una sonrisa perfecta.

—muñeca, te haré un té, ven conmigo.

Lo siguió con un cachorrito. Se Dejo sentar en la silla, poner una capa verde limón y luego volvió en sí.

—no estoy segura de...

—excelente textura, ¡y que grueso! Muy saludable. Se ve que lo cuidas —le levanto el cabello, lo analizo —¿y que haces corazón?

—soy cocinera trabajo con Ruby. ¿estará aquí cerca?

—esta bien no la vemos mucho por aquí

Había olvidado lo placentero que era. Las manos dándole masaje en el cráneo, las revistas de papel brillante. Le estaban haciendo reflejos porque Serge así lo decidió. En algún momento del proceso, Rubí fue a verla, con el cabello empapado y cubierto con un plástico.

—rojo zorra —anunció —me voy a atrever. Y también me haré una manicura. ¿quieres?

—no. No, no puedo mas

—ahora cuéntame de la persona que hay en tu vida —Serge empezó a cortar —tiene que haber alguien

—supongo que si —dios, había una chica en su vida —es escritora, recién empezamos la relación

—la emoción, el descubrimiento

Regina asomo una sonrisa en su rostro

—exacto. Ella es inteligente, autosuficiente y le gusta mi cocina. Oculta una paciencia increíble detrás de comentarios sucintos. No me trata como si me fuera romper. Ah y me olvidaba —se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar el archivo —reconoce esta mujer.

El se metió las tijeras a los bolsillos el tiempo suficiente para tomar el bosquejo y analizarlo.

—no creo que haya pasado por mi negocio, ya la habría convencido para cortarse ese cabello. ¿te pertenece?

—de alguna manera ¿puedo dejarla aquí? Alguien podría reconocerla

—por supuesto

Regina se volvió a concentrar en ella misma

—caramba, me, eh, me estas quitando mucho cabello.

—no te preocupes —se volvió para admirar a la ahora pelirroja Ruby —¡mirate! ¡estas hermosa!

—¡me encanta! — se dio la vuelta en la silla. Mostrando el rojo atrevido y el nuevo corte llamativo —me he reintentado Regina, ¿que te parece?

—es maravilloso, Ruby te ves realmente increíble

—cuando regresemos voy a buscar a cas y lo haré sufrir. Ya veo que esta haciendo Serge tu cara esta mas expuesta.

Era un corte a la altura de los hombros, algo coqueto, indomable, y encantador, que dejaba un buen arco a su cara y la hacia lucir hermosa.  
>Regina Miro la imagen que empezaba formasen el espejo casi reconoció a la mujer, pensó. Casi me consigo ver cómo era. Cuando Se observó lo suficiente, Serge bajo las tijeras alarmado.<p>

—te ves triste, ¿no te gusto?

—no, no, si me gusta. Si. Hace mucho tiempo que no me veía en el espejo y me gustaba.

Serge le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Quería presumir. Había Pasado un día fenomenal y se notaba. No quería dejar a Rubí convencerla de comprar esa preciosa blusa amarilla. Pero aprovecho para dar a la vendedora una copia del bosquejo. Como bien había hecho en todos los negocios a los que la obligó a entrar Ruby. Pretendía ir directo a casa, ponerse su nueva blusa, llamadas a Emma y ver si le interesaba cenar. Encontró unas riquísimas verduras en el mercado.

Poco le falto para subir bailando por las escaleras de su casa. Tarareando abrió la puerta, se obligó a esperar hasta haber puesto las bolsas sobre el mostrador antes de cerrar nuevamente. Luego Fue Hasta el baño para volverse a mirar.  
>Pareció al ver en el espejo.<p>

Ahí está pegado el bosquejo para que viera el rostro de una mujer muerta en lugar de suyo. En las paredes, en el suelo, escrita y una otra vez con marcador rojo una pregunta

¿SOY YO?

Se hundió en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo hasta que gradualmente tomo la posición fetal.

Ya había de estar en casa, pensó Emma al manejar por el lago. Cuánto tiempo podría tomarle alguien darse un par de tijerazos no respondía al teléfono y se sintió absurda por haberla llamado cuatro veces en una hora. Maldita sea, si que la había echado de menos. Y eso era aún más absurdo. Nunca echaba a nadie de menos. Aún no había rebajado a llamar al teléfono celular. Yo su auto donde siempre, y al subir las escaleras golpeo la puerta un tanto impaciente.

—soy Emma —grito —abre.

Tardo un tiempo en responder

—lo lamento Emma. Me duele la cabeza.

Probo el pomo

—abre la puerta

—de verdad, dormiré un poco, mañana te llamo.

No le gusto el tono de su voz

—abre la puerta Regina

—ya voy, ya voy, ya voy —giro la cerradura y la abrió —¿te cuesta entender? Me duele la cabeza, no quiero compañía. Ciertamente no quiero calentar las sabanas.

Estaba pálida como si fuera de cera, Emma vio las bolsas en el mostrador.

—¿a que hora volviste?

—no se, hace cerca de una hora

Ningún dolor de cabeza. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de que se podría haber cortado un brazo antes de dejar la comida sin guardar.

—¿que ocurrió?

—¿puedes parar? merezco un poco de privacidad.

—te daré la que quieras tan pronto me digas que paso —le ordenó Emma —¿que te hiciste en las manos? —le agarro una, aterrada de que fuera sangre lo que manchaban sus dedos —¿que diablos es tinta?

Regina empezó a llorar en silencio

—no puedo borrarlo, no puedo borrarlo. No recuerdo haberlo hecho. No lo recuerdo.

No resistió más cuando Emma la alzo y la llevó a la cama para arrullarla en sus brazos

Partes de las paredes y el suelo estaba manchado donde había intentado borrar. Emma encontró la toalla húmeda en la bañera. Ella había arrancado el bosquejo del espejo. Pero el mensaje se veía claro repetido unas diez veces.

—no me acuerdo haberlo hecho —se paró detrás de Emma

—¿donde esta el marcador rojo?

—no lo se. Debo haberlo devuelto a su sitio —fue a abrir un cajón de la cocina —no esta—en un momento de desesperación rebusco en el cajón.

—basta.

—no esta. Debo habérmelo llevado, haberlo tirado. No lo recuerdo. Como las otras veces.

Sus ojos se agudizaron

—tengo nauseas

—no tienes nauseas —le dijo Emma amablemente

Regina cerro el cajón de un golpe. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

—no me digas lo que tengo o no

—no tienes nauseas —dijo acercándose a Regina —¿porque no me has contado lo de las otras veces? ¿tienes coñac?

—no quiero coñac

—no pregunte si querías —abrió los armarios hasta encontrar una botella Emma se sirvió un vaso —tómatelo morena.

Regina tomo el vaso, se lo bebió de un trago y se estremeció

—la del bosquejo podría ser yo. Si me lo imagine...

—¿como se te ocurre? ¿te han estrangulado alguna vez?

—salió de otra forma, alguien ya trato de matarme y he pasado los últimos dos años esperando a que lo vuelvan a intentar. Hay un parecido entre el dibujo y yo.

—en que ambas tenían el cabello largo y oscuro. O tenían —frunció el ceño un poco hacer con la mano para tocar el cabello, qué hora llevaba arriba de los hombros —no es tu rostro.

—pero no la vi bien

—pero si la viste

—no lo se

—yo si —abrió su refrigerador y le sorprendió positivamente ver que había comprado la cerveza que le gustaba. Sacó una y la abrió —viste a esos dos juntos al río

—¿como puedes estar tu segura? Tu no los viste.

—te vi a ti, ¿que otras cosas no recuerdas?

—no recuerdo marcar en el mapa el camino que tomaría. O de hacer mi maleta, y hay otras cosas, detalles. Debo regresar al hospital no estoy funcionando.

—necedades, ¿que son todas esas cosas verdes y pastos?

—verduras ¿me estas escuchando? ¿viste lo mismo que yo? —apuntó un dedo hacia el baño

—¿que si tu no lo hiciste? —dijo una tranquila Emma

—¿quien mas si no? —estallo —soy inestable Emma, por el amor de dios. Aluciono homicidios y escribo en las paredes.

—¿que si no? —repitió en el mismo tono implacable —escúchame gano bastante bien con suposiciones —¿que si no viste exactamente lo que dijiste ver?

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto. Como estaba demasiado cansada para ir hasta una silla, se sentó en el suelo.

—quizás por eso me atraes. Estas igual de loca

—reportaste un homicidio y de corrió la voz. ¿que si el asesinó se entero o, como pensamos antes, te vio? No se salió con la suya después de todo.

—por que hubo un testigo —susurro Regina

—si, pero el testigo tiene un pasado de problemas psicológicos relacionados con la violencia. Puede servirle. De cualquier forma no todos le creen, acaba de llegar al pueblo y está un poco tambaleante. ¿Porque no darle un empujoncito? lo más probable es que tengo un ataque de nervios o que huya. Igualmente es probable que se descarten sus declaraciones.

—eso es...

—¿una locura? No lo es. Es inteligente y muy frío —dijo Emma

—entonces en lugar de aquel que soy un completo desastre emocional y mental, quieres que crea que un asesino ha estado entrando a mi departamento para tratar de asustarme

Emma volvió a sorber cerveza

—estoy mirando a una sobreviviente. Sin razón alguna, le arrebataron todo lo que conocía y quería. Estado tratando de recomponerse. Creo que es una de las personas más fuertes que conocido.

—creo que no sales mucho de casa

Emma sonrío un poco

—toma algunas cosas, es mejor que vengas a quedar a mi casa esta noche.

—No puedo con esto.

—Lo harás —miro otra vez en las bolsas— ¿esto será la cena?

—¡maldición, las verduras!

Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba mucho mejor Regina cuando la vio correr a la bolsa y buscar dentro.

—menos mal que pedí que me las pusieran el hielo

—me gustan las verduras

—no conoces ninguna verdura que no te guste —puso las manos sobre el mostrador y cerró los ojos —no dejaras que me venga abajo. No me dejaras.

—ya te lo dije antes las mujeres histéricas me irritan

—me abrazaste mientras lloraba ¿eso te irrita?

—te dolía. Pero no te acostumbres

—te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti.

No pronunció palabras durante diez segundos

—diablos morena, no se puede hacer una buena labor sin castigo.  
>Regina río, profunda y largamente. La mas hermosa sonrisa que Emma jamás había escuchado.<p>

—y por eso debo estar loca. No te preocupes Emma. No estas obligada a ser recíproca. Pero cuando hayas pasado lo que yo, aprenderás a no dar las cosas por sentadas.

Miro a Regina con el cauteloso respeto.

—estas confundiendo la confianza y el sentido de gratitud equivocado, además de que tenemos química

—puedo estar mal de la cabeza pero estoy bien del corazón. Pero si te da miedo puedo llamar a Ruby y quedarme con ella

—toma lo que te haga falta —dijo abruptamente —incluyendo lo que haga falta para cocinar eso.

Ya en la cabaña de Emma

—¿quieres mas vino? —pregunto Emma

—no, no gracias —Regina sirvió las verduras con aderezo y añadió espirales de zanahoria en platos pequeños —podemos comenzar con esto. Granny se va a poner furiosa cuando vea el baño.

—píntalo

Regina ensarto su ensalada

—no puedo pintar los azulejos

—quizás marco tenga disolvente o algo. Tu departamento no es un penthouse, morena. Igual necesita arreglos.

—Emma, ya e perdido la noción del tiempo. Y tuve lapsos de memoria, hace mas de un año que no pero ya me pasaron ambas cosas.

—no quiere decir que ahora esté pasando lo mismo, ¿o sí? He pasado mucho tiempo contigo en las últimas semanas. No te visto entrar en estado de fuga mi sonámbula —como ya estaba servida, empezaron con la ensalada— ¿Alguien te ha mencionado algo raro en la cafetería?

—a Granny le pareció raro que necesitará Quingombo para hacer sopa minestrone. —Regina se puso de pie para preparar la comida —cuando salí al hospital, la primera vez mi abuela me llevo de compras. Más tarde encontró un suéter odioso en mi cajón y le pregunté de dónde había salido. Me di cuenta que pasaba algo por la forma en que me miraba. Le había dicho que debía comprarlo porque era a prueba de balas.

Con un hábil golpe de muñecas dio vuelta a las vieiras

—Y otros incidentes. Sufría terror nocturno en los que oía disparos o gritos. Traté de derribar puertas. Me salí por la ventana una noche. Un vecino me encontró en la acera en pijamas. No sabía dónde estaba.

Puso un plato frente a Emma.

—ahí fue donde me interne, esto podría ser una recaída

—que casualmente solo ocurre cuando estas sola ¿no? No me lo creo, no has tenido ningún episodio que no sea en tu departamento

—m estas haciendo sentir mejor. Hace unas horas estaba en el suelo gimoteando. Estaba otra vez hasta el fondo.

—no, solo bajaste unos escalones, y ya estas de vuelta arriba.

—no se que hacer

—ahora comete tus vieiras. Están riquísimas

—de acuerdo —comió un bocado y claro que tenía razón —me corte el cabello y me lo arreglaron

—eso note

Regina ladeo la cabeza

—¿y te gusta o no?

—esta bien

—por favor —Regina agito la mano —no seas tan efusiva con los cumplidos

—soy una tipa efusiva

—me gusta, si a ti no deberías decírmelo

—si no me gustara te lo diría —Emma le tomo el cabello, después sus mejillas la miro a los ojos y la beso dulcemente —me encanta te ves hermosa.

—es exactamente lo que quería oír —respondió — estar contigo me ha servido mucho. Me he sentido más... No diré como era, porque no se puede volver atrás.

—quizás no se deba

—no, no se debe. Me he sentido más como quería sentirme, desde que estoy contigo. Pero ambas sabemos que quizá sea más inteligente, en todos los sentidos, si nos alejamos un poco.

Emma frunció el ceño

—mira, si es porque estas crees estar enamorada...

—no es por eso. Considérate afortunada de que este enamorada de ti. A muchas mujeres les molestaría tu naturaleza malhumorada. Pero yo estoy reincidiendo, no soy apta para una relación.

Emma tomo su cerveza, sorbio contemplativo

—si me alejo, quiere decir que no puedo lidiar con las cosas difíciles, además me perdería de resolverlo todo —Emma le tomo la mano —me importa lo que te pase.

—se que te importa

—que bueno. entonces ya no tenemos que analizarlo durante la siguiente hora y media. Ya encontraremos la respuesta, Regina.

En ese momento tomadas de la mano Regina le creyó

Apenas terminaron de comer, limpiaron la cocina. Cuando estaban sentadas en el sillón que le gustaba, Emma intentó dar otro paso más.

—¿estaras bien si te quedas sola una hora?

—¿por que?

—se me ocurrió ir con George para que vaya a ver tu casa

—no lo hagas —negó con la cabeza —no me cree que vi lo que vi en el sendero. Ya a hecho su trabajo. Fui a su oficina esta mañana y lo vi con David y debby. Cuando hablé de demostrar el bosquejo en el pueblo cerca de aquí en Jackson noté que me miraba con lástima.

—si alguien a estado entrando a tu departamento...

—si lo han hecho no podemos probarlo. ¿y como lo habrán hecho?

—se pueden forzar las cerraduras, hacer copias de llaves ¿donde guardas las llaves?

—en mi bolso o en el bolso de mi chaqueta.

—¿donde pones el bolso o chaqueta cuando estas trabajando?

—en la oficina de Granny. Tiene copia de la llave en el armario que tiene en la pared

—no sería difícil entrar a su oficina y hacer una copia de la llave.

—¿crees que es alguien de aquí?

—es posible. Es posible que fuera alguien que se esta quedando en la zona y decidió prolongar su estadía cuando oyó que viste algo.

—pero nadie a reconocido a la mujer. Pero si se supone que ella no era de aquí, tampoco el.

—podría ser alguien que viene con frecuencia. Alguien que sabría que no estarías todo el día hoy.

—¿quien no lo sabia?

—claro, así son las cosas—empezó a fruncir el ceño — te ves cansadisima. Vámonos a la cama

—ah —miro hacia la puerta —bueno, quizás...

—después de revisar las cerraduras. Vámonos a la cama morena.

Era tonto fingir que no estaba cansada a si que se levanto

—gracias por prestarme tu hombro, Emma

—no usaste mi hombro

—si que lo use. Esta noche al menos unas diez veces.

Ya en la cama, Emma levanto las sabanas y arropo a Regina mientras ella tomaba el lado de la cama y Emma se acomodo un brazo detrás de Regina y esta apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo la protección y el calor que Emma le proporcionaba, Emma beso la frente de Regina y la estrecho fuerte a su pecho, cerraron los ojos y no tardaron en quedarse dormidas una junto a la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>será que es verdad que alguie esta entrado al departmanto de Regina.<strong>

**sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews. No se contenga .**


	14. Chapter 14

**michii15/timysnape/gloes/sweedbastar/Andrea/wildestlana/liz/**

**Jaja es verdad apenas me acabo de dar cuenta que es snape y no sanpe jaja lo siento no sabia donde apenas hoy, que torpe! **

**Y si, ángel.. **

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews.**

**Siento la demora, algún error una disculpa.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Emma se sentó de cuclillas frente a la puerta del departamento de Regina, sosteniendo una linterna y una lupa. Se sentía un tanto ridícula.<p>

Aunque consideraba que la posibilidad de dormir hasta tarde era una de las mayores ventajas de escribir, se había levantado temprano, al mismo tiempo que Regina. Además la ignoro cuando le dijo que se iría caminando sola hasta la cafetería.

Claro, como si no fuera cualquier cosa que una mujer, que quizás tenía un acosador homicida siguiéndola, caminaría sola un par de kilómetros.

Ahora ella jugaba a la detective. Como no tenía experiencia forzando cerraduras, no estaba segura que alguien no lo hubiera hecho ya en este caso, pero no le pareció.

Saco la llave que le dejo Regina , abrió la puerta y entro. Por las ventanas entraba la luz y caía sobre el piso desnudo, los muebles de tercera mano y el edredón azul que ella compro para su cama.

Desconecto la computadora de Regina y la guardo, junto con la memoria usb, en el maletín para llevárselas. Necesitaría pasar al menos otra noche lejos de ahí. Lo mejor era que tuviera sus cosas cerca.

Sin darle importancia abrió el cajón, abrió el cajón del escritorio que debió haberle prestado granny. Dentro encontró dos lápices partidos por la mitad, un marcador negro y un librito café con pasta de piel. Lo abrió por curiosidad.

Había una fotografía de una mujer mayor, sentada en una banca del jardín bien cuidado, y tenía el rostro rayado con una x. Había otras. Una pareja con un delantal, un grupo de personas con copas de champán en la mano, un hombre frente a un gran horno. Todos tenía el rostro marcados con una x.

En la última, Regina estaba parada entre un gran grupo de gente. Emma llego a la conclusión de que era en Maneo's. Debajo de cada uno, con letras pequeñas, se leía la palabra MUERTO. Y debajo de Regina LOCA.

Metió el cuaderno al compartimento externo del maletín de la computadora. Aunque no había sido su intención invadir su privacidad, Emma empezó a hurgar en los cajones del tocador.

No tenía muchas cosas, viajaba con lo mínimo. Reparo.

Los cajones de la cocina era otra cosa. La organización era impecable. Pero en uno de los armarios encontró un mortero lleno de pastillas. Lo saco y lo puso a un lado.

Luego entro al baño. En el botiquín todas las botellas estaban en fila en una de las repisas. Y todas estaban vacías.

Eran trampitas, pensó Emma. El que los dejo así era un rufián muy listo.

Estudio las paredes. Advirtió que la letra era de molde, pero algunas de las palabras se superponían, lo que daba la sensación de desesperación. El detalle de escribirlas desde el suelo hasta la pared era bueno. Quien quiera que lo hiciera lo reflexiono mucho.

Emma llevaba consigo la cámara digital que había comprado. Tomo fotos del reducido espacio desde todos los ángulos posibles.

No podía se que ella volviera y encontrara todo eso ahí. Debía ir a la tienda de Marco para ver si había algo para quitar el marcador de las paredes. No era demasiado trabajo. De paso compraría mas pintura.

En poco tiempo ya estaba otra vez en el baño, arrodillada y fregando.

.

.

.

Regina giro el pomo cautelosamente. Odiaba que no estuviera cerrado. Odiaba el terror que sentía de que Emma estuviese ahí dentro herida o algo peor.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? Supuso que bajaría con su llave mucho antes de su descanso.

Y la puerta no estaba cerrada. La abrió lentamente.

—¿Emma?

—si. Aquí estoy.

—¿estas bien? —se detuvo y olió el aire —¿a que huele? ¿pintura?

Emma salió de la bañera con el rodillo en la mano y gotas de pintura en el cabello rubio.

—no, son los perfumes de Arabia.

—¿estas pintando el baño?

—no es nada. Es un espacio muy pequeño.

—no tanto —se le lleno la voz de emoción a Regina —gracias —se acercó para echar un vistazo.

Ya había pintado el techo y preparado las paredes. El color era azul claro. No quedaba nada de las letras rojas o las mancha. Regina se apoyó en ella.

—me gusta el color. Te pagare con comida.

—me parece bien, pero si quieres que pinte el resto de la casa, ya no será posible. Me olvidaba que odio la pintura.

Volteo a verla, acurrucandose contra Emma.

—yo puedo terminar después de mi turno

—ya empece, yo termino —le dio un beso a Regina —no quería que lo volvieras a ver.

—¿de todas formas, puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?

—si, no quiero que huelas los vapores de la pintura.

—tendré que hacerlo... ¿ibas a moler algo?

—¿Eh?

—sacaste mi mortero

Se maldijo por dejarlo afuera

—Regina...

—parece que... —la vio con mirada desolada —no me las tomo. Solo las tengo por si acaso. No quiero que pienses que...

—yo no las puse ahí. Son trampas —puso el rodillo en la bandeja —esta poniendo trampas y no puedes caer en ellas.

—¿que crees que que quiere decir con esto? —dejo las pastillas caer entre sus dedos

—no importa lo que diga si no haces caso a eso.

—si importa —dio la vuelta —si no escucho no puedo hacerle saber que no me va a hacer volver al medico —volteo el mortero en el fregadero y abrió el agua —no las necesito.

Pensó en el álbum que había guardado. Se dio cuenta que no era protección lo que le hacia falta. Era fe. Necesitaba a alguien que pensara que estaba estable.

—hay otra cosa. Te va a impacientar un poco mas.

—¿que?

Mientras ella miraba a buscando algo, Emma fue esta la computadora y saco el cuaderno.

—lo hizo para disgustarte. No dejes que se salga con la suya.

—¿como pudo hacerles esto? Con todo lo que padecieron y los tacha como si no fueran nada.

—no lo son. No para el.

—yo nunca habría hecho esto —aseguró —no importa cuan bajo cayera. Cometió un error al hacerlo, por que esto no lo hice yo. —paso el dedo por las caras ennegrecidas —los quería. Nunca hubiera tratado de borrarlos —reviso cada página, como Emma, luego volvió al escritorio y bajo el cuaderno —debo volver al trabajo a terminar mi turno. —se arreglo el pelo —estaré bien.

August le guiñó un ojo a Regina cuando entro a la cocina.

—¿esta pintando Emma? —pregunto Granny desde la parrilla

Regina hizo una pausa mientras se lavaba las manos

—¿como te enteras de estas cosas?

—Marco le contó a Ruby que Emma fue a la tienda a comprar pintura

El auto de Emma sigue ahí afuera. Hice cálculos.

—si, me esta haciendo un favor

—espero que no sea de algún color loco

—es azul claro y es solo el baño

Granny puso carne en un Pan alargado y empezó armar un sándwich

—me alegra tener a alguien que haga las tareas. No recuerdo haber visto a Emma hacerlo por nadie mas ¿tu te acuerdas August?

—yo diría que no

Granny puso papas fritas en el plato junto al sándwich y añadió una cucharada de ensalada de repollo

—listo el pedido Denny ¿como te va?

—estoy bien, Granny —el ayudante del alguacil estaba junto al mostrador —el alguacil me pidió que viniera a ver si Regina podía acompañarme unos minutos

—Denny, el almuerzo acaba de empezar

—¿el alguacil quiere que vaya? —Regina alzo la mirada del pollo que estaba cocinando

—quiere ver si puedes ir unos minutos. Es que encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer en la marisma de Moose Ponds. El alguacil tiene una, eh, una fotografía que quiere que observes. Para saber si es quien viste junto el río.

—anda —le dijo Granny enérgicamente

—si —la voz de Regina era apagada. Distraídamente se quitó el delantal.

Denny llevo la patrulla, así que el viaje fue corto. Al llegar la acompaño hasta la oficina del alguacil.

La puerta estaba abierta y George ya estaba dando la vuelta al escritorio para recibirla. La tomo suavemente del brazo y le indicó que se sentara.

—unos niños encontraron el cuerpo. Encaja con la descripción. No es una imagen agradable, pero si puedes hacerlo es de mucha ayuda.

—¿fue estrangulada?

—parece que pudo ser estrangulada ¿crees poder ver la fotografía?

—puedo verla —se entrelazo las manos mientras el sacaba un archivo de su escritorio y le entregaba una fotografía. Ella la miró, luego alejo la mirada al tiempo que luchaba por controlar su respiración —Es... Dios mío.

—se que es difícil estuvo en la marisma uno o dos días

—¿uno o dos días? Pero si ya han pasado semanas

—si se fue con el ese día, viva, pudo haberle ocurrido después ¿es la mujer que viste Regina?

Se preparó para volver a ver. La cara estaba morada e hinchada, con cortes sin sangre en todas partes. El cabello era Oscuro y largo, Regina trato de suponer el recuerdo de la mujer que vio sobre el rostro arruinado de esta.

—no se... Su rostro parece menos angosto y el cabello mas corto. No puedo estar segura.

—estabas bastante lejos ese día

—no la golpeo. La cara, esta cara, alguien la golpeo

George no dijo nada, luego cuando Regina volvió a bajar la mirada, volteo la foto hacía abajo

—podría ser que La Haya arrastrado, ella recobró el sentido y arreglaron las cosas un tiempo mas. Quizás hayan viajado por la zona. Unas semanas después volvieron a pelear. Un hombre que agarra del cuello a una mujer una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Ya verificaron sus huellas digitales pero no tiene historial. Usarán sus registros dentales y están revisando los casos de personas desaparecidas.

Regina no le quitaba los ojos de encima

—no me creías

—tenía dudas, no te miento. Eso no significa que no iba a investigar o que no siga haciéndolo

—de acuerdo. Si la identifican, si pudiera ver una fotografía de ella anterior a esto, podría decir si o no con mayor certeza.

—esta bien —le puso una mano sobe la suya —se que es difícil para ti. Agradezco que hayas venido. Te llevare a casa

.

.

.

Cas había metido mano debajo de la blusa de Ruby. Se acordó de cuando tenían dieseis y la situación era increíblemente similar.

Solo que esta vez estaba en casa de ella en lugar de la camioneta pickup que su madre le había ayudado a comprar. Cerca había una habitación, aunque es sofá les bastaba.

Su hermoso pecho —al que no había visto desde ese verano hacía tanto tiempo —se sentía suave y tibio en su mano. Sus labios eran igual de dulces.

Y tenía unas curvas perfectas. Pero cuando bajo las manos a sus jeans, la de ella lo detuvo.

—vamos, cariño —el le beso el cuello —solo quiero...

—no siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieres, cas.

—ya sabes que te deseo. Siempre ha sido así. Tu también me deseas —sus labios hacían un recorrido lento hacia los de ella —¿por que me tomas el pelo, cielo?

—no me llames cielo, a no ser que de verdad lo sientas. Y esto no es tomarte el pelo. Las cosas no serán así entre nosotros.

—¿asi? Tu eres la que me pidió que viniera. No pediste ayuda cuando te bese

—me gusto que me besaras. Siempre ha sido así pero ya no somos niños —se aliso la camisa —me he vuelto más exigente

—¿mas exigente? Me hiciste venir para alborotarme. A las mujeres que hacen eso se les llaman de una forma

Ruby alzó el mentón

—si crees eso, lo mejor es que te marches ahora mismo

Graham se puso de pie de prisa

—¿que diablos quieres?

—tu averígualo —recogió su sombrero y se lo lanzo —pero si te vas de aquí a cazar una de esas mujeres de las que hablas, por esa puerta no vuelves a entrar

—¿asi que no puedo salir con nadie hasta que tu lo digas?

—no, cas, no puedes salir con nadie hasta que sepas la diferencia que hay. Aunque si puedes salir de aquí

Furioso, cas salió de ahí. Pensó que las mujeres así, las que utilizaban a los hombres, jugaban, deberían pagar por ello.

Subió a su camioneta, echo una mirada rabiosa a la casa, y pensar que ella creía que lo conocía, que lo entendía.

Estaba muy equivocada

.

.

.

Volvió al río. No había señales de lo que había pasado y estaba seguro de ello. Había tenido cuidado. Era un hombre cauteloso.

Nunca debió ocurrir. No habría pasado si hubiera podido elegir. Todo lo que había hecho desde entonces era porque ella no le había dejado otra opción.

Si se descuidaba, aún podía oír sus gritos.

Ella lo amenazaba, como si tuviera derecho.

La muerte de esa mujer había sido culpa de ella misma. El no sentía ningún cargo de conciencia. ¿como podía haber sabido que había alguien en el sendero, mirando en esa dirección todo el tiempo y con binoculares?

Ni siquiera un hombre cuidadoso podía predecir cada capricho del destino.

Regina Mills. Podría haber sido fácil de manejar. Tan fácil de desacreditar, incluso para ella misma. Pero ella no se quería olvidar del asunto.

Había tanto en juego como para permitir que una refugiada de un manicomio lo arruinara todo. Si tenía que aumentar la presión, lo haría. Haría lo que fuese necesario.

REGINA MILLS debía marcharse. De alguna u otra manera. Viva o muerta.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Al parecer ya sabemos que hay un asesino, y no son alucinaciones, es todo obra del hombre! Maldito! Ya saben quien es? Pobre Regina corre peligro <strong>

**sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews. No se contenga .**


	15. Chapter 15

**michii15/timysnape/gloes/sweedbastar/Andrea/wildestlana/liz/**

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews.**

**Se aproxima ya el final! Qué emoción quien será el maldito? **

**algún error una disculpa.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Como ese día Regina no tenía que llegar a la cafetería sino hasta las dos. Pensé en pasar la mañana en la cabaña de Emma limpiar un poco, lavar. Le sería fácil no hacerse notar mientras ella escribía.<p>

Ya estaba vestida y había hecho la cama cuando ella salió de la ducha.

—¿quieres algo especial para el desayuno?

—No, comeré cereal

—Bien—Aliso el edredón — voy a hacer sopa para Granny. Puedes probar para el almuerzo, a ver si pasa la prueba. Puedo hacer un guiso o algo fácil que calentar para la cena. Ah, y voy a lavar. ¿quieres que te lave algo?

—Retrocedamos un poco

Regina le sonrió perpleja

—Como digas

—no necesito que empieces a planear el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena o el Tentempié de la medianoche todos los días

dejo de sonreír y parpadeo sorprendida

—bueno...

—y no estas aquí para lavar y hacer guisos

—no —dijo lentamente —pero me gusta cooperar

—no quiero que molestes por toda la casa. Yo puedo hacer mis cosas, lo he hecho desde años

—obviamente malinterprete algo. Pensé que querías que cocinara

—eso es otra cosa

—es diferente a lavar juntos la ropa. ¿de alguna forma simbólica eso lleva a la relación a un punto que no deseas?

—tal vez

Ella se acercó a la cama quito el edredón de un tiro saco las sabanas

—ahí esta, mucho mejor. ¿crees que porque estoy enamorada de ti voy a tratar de atraparte lavándote, y haciendo todo a tu casa? —camino a zancadas hacia la puerta —eres una idiota, Emma, y te subestimas mucho. Te dejare disfrutando del engaño del reflejo de tu propia belleza —y salió rabiosa

—que bien salió todo —musito, es un gesto de dolor cuando la puerta? El fuerza que le hizo temblar los dientes.

Regina tomo lo que le quedaba mas a la mano y lo metió al automóvil. Después se ocuparía de las demás cosas. Conseguiría monedas y llevaría su ropa al negocio de lavado que había en el sótano del de la casona. No era nada nuevo para ella.

Dirigió el automóvil hacia el centro, molesta porque algo andaba mal al manejarlo.

—¿y ahora que? —farfullo cuando batallo para dar la vuelta. Tiro del volante de mal humor y se desvió hacia el taller de Marco.

La puerta del taller estaba abierta y había un viejo automóvil en el elevador hidráulico. Marco salió con una camisa y una gorra manchada de aceite.

Se subió la gorra cuando Regina salió del auto.

—¿algun problema?

—eso parece. No puedo dar bien la vuelta

—no me sorprende. Tienes los dos neumáticos traseros casi sin aire

—¿sim aire? —volteo a mirar —ayer estaban bien

—quizás hayas pasado sobre algo y se ha ido saliendo lentamente

—en el maletero hay uno de repuesto

—lo pondré tan pronto como termine con estos frenos ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?

—o, no. Me hará bien caminar —saco la computadora—¿cuanto crees que cueste unos neumáticos nuevos, por si tengo que comprar?

—preocupémonos por lo primero —tomo la llave —te llamare

—gracias —se colgó el bolso de un hombro y la computadora del otro. Era un buen día para caminar. Y se había enamorado de una idiota, tendrá que hacerse la idea de superarla. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y pensar en serio en su libro de cocina. Ahora claro, no lo haría con ayuda de Emma. Pero quería organizar las recetas y escribir una introducción.

—que tontería —dijo en voz alta —pero hay que empezar por algún lado

—oye! Oye!

Regina se tuvo con un movimiento brusco y vio a Ruby arrodillada en su patio, Calendulas y pensamientos en un cubo de plástico.

—¿demasiado ocupada hablando contigo misma como para hablar conmigo? —se inquietó ruby

—¿hablaba sola? Iba repasando algo en mi cabeza. Muchas veces se me salen en voz alta. Que bonitas. Tus flores.

—tendría que haber plantado primero los pensamientos —se ladeo el sombreo vaquero —sobrevive en al frío pero con tantas obligaciones. ¿que haces por estos rumbos?

—tengo un par de neumáticos pinchados. Tuve que llevarle el automóvil a Marco.

—que pena. Me imagine que te quedarías hoy en casa de Emma.

—por lo visto, ella no. Parece que le estorbo.

—al diablo con todo el mundo. La otra noche eche a cas. No dejaba de tratar de tocarme. ¿quieres plantar pensamientos y maldecir a todo el mundo?

—me encantaría. pero tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

—entonces vamos a clancy's esta noche después del trabajo, beberemos una cervezas y cantaremos canciones contra esas personas en el karaoke.

—eso puede ser. Te veo en el trabajo.

Regina caminó a su casa. Juntó la ropa sucia, detergente y billetes de un dólar y llevo su canasto a la casona.

Puso los billetes en el mostrador Mary le dio monedas. No iba Tomar el ascensor, así que bajo por las escaleras.

—siete por uno siete —odiaba el sótano de la casona. Lo odiaba —siete por dos, catorce —llego a la tabla del ocho, salió del área de lavado y dejo la lavadora funcionando

Una vez en casa empezó hacer el caldo e hizo albóndigas para la sopa.

Volvió de prisa a la casona, se armo de valor para bajar al sótano y pasar la ropa de la lavadora la secadora.

Cuando regreso a casa abre su computadora y empezó a pensar en la introducción.

El cronómetro de la cocina timbró y volvió a salir.

Atravesó el vestíbulo de la casona a toda prisa probó y con La tabla del doce, que era difícil, al bajar las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la secadora y no encontró nada.

—Que... —abrió la otra secadora. Estaba vacía —es absurdo. Nadie robaría mi ropa.

¿Entonces que hacia su canasto de ropa sobre la lavadora? con cautela levantó y lentamente abre la tapa.

Ahí está la ropa, húmeda y exprimida.

—las puse en la secadora —se metió las manos al bolsillo, dudosa y encontró la única moneda que le quedaba. Saco la ropa húmeda y la puso en el canasto. Un marcador cayo al suelo.

Era un marcador rojo. Su marcador rojo. Ahora temblando, Regina lo volvió a poner entre la ropa qué hora vio manchada de rojo.

Alguien mas lo había hecho, alguien que quería hacerla pensar que estaba perdiendo la razón. Alguien que podía estar ahí mismo, observándola.

Respiro con dificultad. Reprimí un gemido, tomo el canasto y corrió al escritorio. Mary la recibió desde su lugar boquiabierta.

—alguien está allá abajo. Alguien bajo.

—¿que? ¿quien? ¿estas bien?

—mi ropa. Pusieron mi ropa en la lavadora.

—per Regina, tu la pusiste —Mary le hablaba lentamente —¿no te acuerdas? Bajaste a lavar la ropa.

—¡después! Las puse en la secadora pero estaban de vuelta en la lavadora. Me viste volver para cambiarlas a la lavadora.

—bueno... Si que te vi regresar y bajar.

—las cambie. ¿quien bajo?

—mira, cálmate. No vi a nadie mas que a ti.

—quizá tu bajaste

Mary se mostró escandalizada

—Regina ¿porque haría eso? Tranquilízate. Si necesitas monedas...

—no necesito nada

La furia y el pánico latían en sus adentros y le cortaban la respiración mientras caminaba con su canasto de ropa.

Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa. Cerrar con llave.

Al oír un claxon, tropezó, y al darse la vuelta vio su automóvil estacionarse junto a la escalera.

Marco bajo.

—no quise asustarte. Eh, los neumáticos tenían muy poco aire , así que los infle.

Regina consiguió asentir.

—ah, gracias. Gracias.

—eh, iba a revisar tu neumático de repuesto , pero...

—¿le pasa algo?

—lo que pasa es que hay muchas cosas encima.

—no se que quieres decir —dejo el canasto en los escalones, fue a ver —no tengo nada ahí dentro.

Cuando lo vio dudar en abrir , ella tomó la llave y abrió el maletero.

Primero salió el olor. Olía a basura. El maletero estaba lleno: café, humedad, papel manchado, latas vacías.

—yo no hice esto —retrocedió —no lo hice, ¿lo hiciste tu?

—no me gusta que griten fuera de mi establecimiento — Granny había dado la vuelta al edificio —¿que esta pasando aquí? ¿que es todo esto? —arrugo la nariz al mirar al maletero

—yo no lo hice —empezó a decir Regina

—pues yo tampoco. Lo abrí para sacar el neumático —exploto Marco —cree que yo metí la basura ahí

—esta alterada. ¿tu no lo estarías? —dijo Granny suavemente —probablemente fue un grupo de muchachos tontos. Marco, tengo guantes de goma en el cuarto trasero. Ayúdame a limpiar todo esto.

—yo lo haré —dijo repentinamente Regina —lo siento, Marco...

—sube —le ordenó Granny —vamos iré en un momento. No discutas.

Regina subió el canasto a rastras.

—Marco, te pagare

—no hace falta —Marco lo rechazo con un ademán —no era mas que aire.

Granny dio a Marco una palmadita en el brazo cuando Regina salió.

—ve atrás ¿si? Dile a August que te ayude con esto. Te invito la siguiente comida.

—¿como iban a abrir unos chicos el maletero, Granny? No fue forzado.

—solo dios sabe Como hacen esas cosas los muchachos. O por que —dijo antes de que Marco hiciera la pregunta —pero el hecho es que este maletero esta lleno de basura y mal olor. Tu y August encárguense de limpiarlo.

Cuando Granny entro al departamento, Regina estaba sentada al lado de la cama, con el canasto de ropa húmeda en sus pies.

Granny la miró desconcertada.

—esa ropa se te va a llenar de moho si no la cuelgas al menos ¿no usaste la secadora?

—lo hice, se que lo hice. Pero estaba en la lavadora.

—¿de que diablos esta manchada?

—tinta, tinta roja. Alguien metió un marcador rojo en la lavadora.

Granny inflo las mejillas. Saco un tazón del armario, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó junto a Regina.

—voy a fumar y tu me contaras que esta pasando.

—no se que esta pasando. Pero se que no puse esa ropa en la lavadora. Se que no puse la basura en el maletero. Yo no escribí por todo el baño.

—¿mi baño? —Granny se puso de pie y fue a ver —no veo nada escrito.

—Emma lo pinto. No hice todo eso.

—mírame, mirame a los ojos — Granny analizo su expresión —¿has estado consumiendo medicamentos?

—no, solo tylenol.

—¿por qué haría alguien esas cosas?

—para hacerme creer que estoy loca. Para enloquecerme, lo que no es muy difícil. Por que vi lo que vi.

—encontraron un cuerpo...

—no era ella —la voz de Regina empezó a subir de tono —no era la misma. No era ella y ...

—basta —la voz de Granny sonó como una bofetada —no voy a hablar contigo a no ser que te tranquilices

—trata de estar tranquila cuando alguien te haga esas cosas.

—¿desde hace cuanto tiempo esta pasando?

—desde hace cuando volví a ver como mataban a esa mujer.

—deberíamos hablarlo con el alguacil

—¿por que? —Regina se paso las manos por el corto cabello —¿crees que el montón de basura en mi maletero tiene huellas digitales?

—de todas formas, Regina.

—si. Si le contare al alguacil.

—bien. ¿Emma ya lo sabe?

—si, exepto lo que paso hoy, si.

—calmare y baja. Faltan cinco minutos para que empiece tu turno. La especial de hoy es filetes de costilla.

Regina se sacudió

—¿filete de costilla de que?

—búfalo —dijo Granny sonriendo —tal vez sepas como hacerlo más elegante

—de hecho...

—entonces baja y hazlo, solo tengo dos manos.

.

.

.

Emma solo había querido que retrocediera. ¿ No fue exactamente lo que dijo? Pero Regina reacciono exageradamente.

Ella sentía que tenía derecho a un poco de espacio para respirar en su casa, ¿no? ¿un poco de soledad?

Tenía derecho a su pizza congelada si así lo deseaba. Pero daba la casualidad que no lo deseaba así. Quería una buena comida caliente. Ya había comido en el comedor de Granny antes de que ella llegara, pensó de camino a su automóvil.

Cuando llego a la cafetería de Granny, fue ella misma quien salió a recibirla.

—iba verte —dijo Granny

—¿para que? Es Regina...

—si, es Regina —y con esa preocupación inmediata Granny vio lo que esperaba, estaba locamente enamorada de ella — ven a caminar conmigo. Tengo diez minutos —le contó rápidamente sobre lo que había acontecido durante el día, sin tomar en cuenta sus interrupciones, sorteando su mal genio —dijo que llamaría la alguacil, pero no lo ha hecho. Eso fue asqueroso, lo de la basura en el maletero. No me gustan las cosas asquerosas.

—todo lo ha sido. Tengo que hablar con ella ahora.

—puede tomarse un descanso si quiere. Ve a la cocina.

Hizo lo que le indicó Granny, paso junto con august y tomo a Regina del brazo.

—ven a fuera

—estoy ocupada

—esto puede esperar —la saco por la fuerza por la puerta principal —¿por que no me llamaste cuando paso todo esto de hoy?

—no me dio la gana —dijo cortante —no necesito una salvadora para que me rescate. Necesito hacer mi trabajo.

—esperare hasta que hayas terminado y te llevare de regreso. Iremos a ver a George por la mañana.

—no quiero que nadie me espere y no necesito que me acompañes a ver al alguacil. No necesito niñera, lo mismo que tu no necesitas que te lave la ropa. Y no es hora de mi descanso.

Cuando Regina se dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta, la tomo del brazo y la volteo.

—maldita sea, Regina —suspiro y se rindió —maldita sea —dijo esta vez en voz baja —regresa a casa.

Ella la miró fijamente, luego cerró los ojos.

—me tomaste por sorpresa —y eso le arrebató la respiración —creo que lo mejor es que ambas nos tomemos un tiempo para pensar en lo que esto significa realmente, y si es lo que ambas queremos realmente. Quizás hablemos mañana.

—dormiré en mi oficina o en el sofá.

—no voy a tu casa para que puedas salvarme. Si resulta que si quieres otra cosa, será mejor que la aclares.

La dejo ahí, perpleja y con los nervios de punta, y regreso a la cocina.

.

.

.

Clancy's estaba lleno de habitantes del pueblo relacionándose con los turistas que habían llegado al área para pescar, pasear en barco o caminar.

David estaba interpretando una versión conmovedora de "te acordaras de mi" un grupo de vaqueros había convencido a un par de muchachas del pueblo a jugar billar. Dos parejas de la costa tomaban fotos de las cabezas de ovejas y el alce.

En la barra con un pie en la baranda y una botella de Big Horn en la mano, estaba cas pensativo.

—pareciera que sufre

Ruby se encogió de hombros

—no lo suficiente. Tendrá que volver con el sombrero en la mano. He estado enamorada de ese vaquero imbecil casi toda mi vida y le he dado suficiente y le he dado suficiente tiempo para divertirse. Yo estoy lista para construir el resto de mi vida. ¿quieres otra cerveza?

—no gracias

Ruby pidió otra cerveza mientras las dos mujeres turistas subieron al escenario a cantar una canción de Shania Twain.

—¿tu que dices?

—no me imagino la vida sin desear a Emma. Hoy entro a la cocina, me saco pero no cedí.

—¿que? ¿que? ¿como es que no lo vi? ¿que paso?

—quería que volviera a casa con ella

—¿y que haces aquí oyendo a la gente cantar mal?

Regina tenso la mandíbula

—no voy a volver hasta que sepa que quiere que yo esté ahí con ella

Ruby bajo la nueva cerveza

—me perdí

—quiero un amante que sienta lo mismo que yo. No quiero sentirme como invitada en su cabaña. Me da tanta rabia estar enamorada de ella.

Con una mirada de tristeza, ruby choco su vaso con el de Regina.

—de acuerdo —luego miro hacia el bar y noto que cas estaba contando sus problemas a una de las meseras—bailemos

Regina parpadeo

—¿que?

—vamos, veamos si alguno de esos que parecen pescadores quieren bailar un poco

Los pescadores no tenían buen aspecto

—yo no

—pues yo iré y elegiré uno del montón —ruby alejo la silla —¿que tal me veo?

—un poco peligrosa

—perfecto —ruby se deslizó hasta quedar a la vista de cas, puso las manos en la mesa de los hombres y se inclinó hacia ellos.

Regina no tuvo que oír lo que se dijo. Los hombres sonreía de oreja a oreja, cas tenía una mirada homicida. Ruby llevo a uno de los hombres a la pista de baile, le puso las manos en los hombros y llevo el compás con las caderas.

Los dos que se quedaron gritaron:

—¡hazlo, killian!

Y killian planto las manos en el trasero de Ruby.

Cas dejo la cerveza en la barra y camino a grandes pasos hasta la pista de baile.

Killian empujó a cas, cas a killian. Ruby utilizo sus cincuenta y cuatro kilos y los empujo a ambos. Cuando los amigos de killian se aprestaron en la mesa, el montón de vaqueros se aproximó. Cas, después de todo, era uno de los suyos.

Regina pensó con asombro que ruby estaba a punto de estar en medio de una pelea, a no ser que lograra agarrarla y huir de ahí.

Miró hacia la salido y vio, avanzando entre la multitud ruidosa, a un hombre con una gorra naranja de cazador.

Le costaba respirar. Se levanto tambaleando y derramo la cerveza, y el vidrio se rompió produciendo un ruido como el de un disparo. Ella dio un traspié y empujó a uno de los vaqueros, haciendo que se impactará contra uno de los pescadores.

Empezaron los puñetazos. Las mujeres gritaban. Los hombres se golpeaban contra la mesa y la barra. Vidrios y botellas se estrellaron y se rompieron.

Recibió un codazo en la mejilla y cayó al suelo.

.

.

.

Apestando a cerveza y a cigarrillo, y con una bolsa de hielo en la cara, Regina esperaba sentada en la oficina del alguacil. Nunca se había sentido más humillada en la vida.

—lo ultimo que esperaba era sacarte de una pelea de un bar.

—no era como tenía planeado pasar la noche. Y no estaba peleando.

—empujaste a Graham Horst contra killian Jones, propiciando el incidente. Lanzaste tu cerveza —dijo George

—¡no es cierto! Se me cayo cuando resbale y empuje a Graham.

—estabas bebiendo —continuo George

—media cerveza. Claro que estaba bebiendo, como todo el mundo. Entre en pánico, esta bien. Vi a un hombre con una gorra naranja entre la gente.

La expresión de cansancio y enfado de George se agudizó

—¿volviste a ver al hombre que viste junto al río?

—no lo se, no se veía bien. Me levante. Quería salir rápido, huir. Quería verlo mejor.

—¿cual de las dos cosas?

—ambas —respondio bruscamente —estaba asustada. Me resbale. Eso es todo.

George suspiro. Tuvo que salir de la cama tras recibir una llamada histérica de una de las meseras de clancy's. Ahora tenía que lidiar con los daños a inmuebles, lesiones, posibles cargos.

—Roberto gavin asegura que le pegaste

—no le pegue a nadie —¿o si lo habría hecho? —estaba tratando de salir de ahí. Caí sobre una mesa. Tengo hematomas en casi todo el cuerpo.

El soltó la respiración

—¿quien dio el primer golpe?

—no lo se. el hombre al que llamaban killian dio un empujoncillo a cas.

Cas le respondió. Luego vi, vi la gorra.

—viste la gorra

—si. Se que muchos hombres la usan. Pero estaba nerviosa porque pensé que se venia una pelea. Vi la gorra y perdí el control. Acúsame de instigar un disturbio o lo que quieras.

—no te voy a encerrar —George se frotó la cara —lo que pasa esque tienes la costumbre de provocar cosas ¿tuviste problemas hoy en el hotel?

—yo... —por supuesto que lo sabía Mary era muy amiga de Debby la esposa de George. —eso fue otra cosa. Alguien me jugo una broma —mientras el esperaba con las cejas alzadas, Regina pensó en decir la verdad —no fue nada.

La expresión de George endureció

—Tengo trabajo Regina. Ahora debo de arreglar este lío. ¿quieres que el doctor te revise la mejilla?

—no —se puso de pie —no empece la pelea de hoy. Solo quede en medio —se dirigió a la puerta.

—tienes la costumbre de quedar en medio de las cosas. Y si te vas a los golpes cada vez que ves naranja, tendremos un problema ¿te has puesto a pensar eso?

Ella no se detuvo. Quería desahogar todo ese enojo en privado. Pero antes advirtió, tendría que pasar por lo mismo con Emma. Estaba sentada en la oficina exterior, con los ojos cerrados. Trato de pasar inadvertida.

—alto ahí, Morena —se puso de pie lentamente —veamos esa cara

—no hay nada que ver

Emma llego antes a la puerta, obstruyó el paso y se apoyó en la puerta

—hueles como el suelo del baño

—pase un rato ahí, ¿me dejas pasar?

Abrió la puerta

—no volvamos a la absurda rutina de que quieres caminar sola a casa. Es tarde. Yo manejo.

No se molesto en discutir

—de acuerdo. ¿que haces aquí?

—ruby me llamo para que viniera por si necesitabas que alguien pagará la fianza —abrió la puerta del automóvil —tu si que mantienes interesantes las cosas en la vida

—no hice nada.

—sigue firme con esa versión

Ella se aguanto hasta que Emma subió al auto

—¿te parece gracioso?

—tienes varios elementos necesarios para ser una farsa. Si, me parece gracioso. Bien, Morena, ¿a tu casa o a la mia?

—a la mía. Da tu buena obra por terminada.

Emma empezó a conducir, golpeteado los dedos en el volante.

—¿quieres sabe la razón por la cual salí de la cama y fui por ti cuando llamo ruby?

Regina cerró los ojos

—por que necesitas interpretar a la salvadora

—tal vez. O tal vez por que me importes

—tal vez. Avísame cuando te decidas.

—maldita sea, ya sabes que me importas. Pienso en ti. Me estorba —se asomo el resentimiento en su voz —tu me estorbas

—y esta el la segunda vez que apareces esta noche, yo diría que tu me estorbas a mi. Querías que retrocediera, y lo hice. Si tus caprichos cambian, Emma, no es mi problema.

—me sentía sofocada —se estacionó detrás del automóvil de ella —y dijiste que me querías.

—no te pedí que hubiera reciprocidad. Estoy cansada, Emma. Si quieres analizarlo tendrá que ser e otra ocasión.

—espera. Maldita sea —se reclinó en el asiento, con una expresión de dolor y frustración —esta mañana me excedí y lo siento.

Regina no dijo nada durante un momento

—ah. Apuesto que decirlo te dolió tanto como a mi me duele la cara.

—quizás hasta mas. No me hagas repetirlo

—con una vez basta —le toco el brazo, luego abrió la puerta

—¿puedes esperar? Escúchame

Tras un silencio Regina analizo su expresión

—te escucho

—bien. Antes dijiste que no querías que te cuidara. Esta bien. La idea de querer cuidarte me asusta demasiado. Pero quiero estar contigo. No quiero estar con nadie mas. ¿podemos volver a eso?

Regina la miró. La vida era tan corta. ¿quien lo sabia mejor que ella?

—eso era todo lo que buscaba ¿quieres subir?

—si —espero a que Regina diera la vuelta al auto, luego le extendió la mano —ven un segundo —inclinándose, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla lastimada —ay.

—no seré buena compañía. Lo único que quiero es un baño caliente, una botella de aspirinas y una cama blanda.

—no tienes una cama blanda

—compensare —Regina abrió la puerta

Al abrirla Emma la hizo esperar y se adelantó a entrar

—¿que es ese ruido? No te muevas

Regina entro lentamente detrás de Emma

—en el baño —susurro —el grifo esta abierto. Dios, esta saliendo agua por debajo de la puerta.

Emma empujó la puerta del baño y se derramó mas agua. Dentro, la bañera estaba desbordada y salía agua del grifo.

—dios, abajo, la cafetería de Granny.

.

.

.

Granny llego con las llaves y una aspiradora. Tenía una expresión adusta y le entrego la aspiradora a Regina.

—sube y aspira toda esa agua

—Granny, lo siento tanto...

—cállate y haz lo que te digo

Granny abrió la puerta, entro y encendió las luces.

Salía un chorro de agua en la esquina del techo. El material del techo se había doblado y debajo había dos mesas empapadas.

—maldicion

—ella no es responsable —empezó a decir Emma, pero Granny le hizo una señal con el dedo, sin quitar la vista de los daños

—si quieres, ayudar tráete el ventilador de la bodega. Luego puedes regresar a mi casa. Tengo un rollo de plástico en el cobertizo. Hay que traer una engrapadora y plástico para tapar ese agujero antes de que el inspector de seguridad me cierre el negocio.

Emma miro el techo.

—y una escalera

—eso también. Caray.

.

.

.

Regina lloraba mientras limpiaba. Era un desastre. El suelo estaba arruinado, el techo también, y no se sabía que mas había quedado destruido.

Vacío el tanque de la aspiradora y empezó otra vez.

Alzo la mirada tristemente cuando Granny entro por la puerta.

—¿que tan mal quedo?

—lo suficiente. Se puede arreglar

—lo pagare...

—tengo seguro, ¿no? Me sacan un ojo al mes.

Regina miro el suelo

—no deje el agua abierta. Yo...

—se perfectamente bien que no.

Regina levanto la cabeza

—¿lo sabes?

—nunca olvidas nada. Dijiste que alguien se esta metiendo contigo. Ahora también se esta metiendo conmigo. Y estoy enfurecida. Pero voy a tener que quitar este piso. Arreglaremos lo que se tenga que arreglar, luego nos encargaremos de lo demás.

.

.

.

—me creyó. No tuve siquiera que explicar.

Después de las tres. Regina guardo lo que quedaba de sus cosas en el maletero del automóvil de Emma y se subió.

—Granny es una mujer inteligente. Es capaz de ver a través de casi cualquier cosa.

—quienquiera que este haciendo esto, no tenía que hacérselo a ella —mientras manejaba Emma, ella miraba la superficie oscura del lado. Su vida se sentía así esa noche. Era demasiado oscura para adivinar que había abajo.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Emma, sacaron su caja de artículos de cocina, su computadora y el bolso y los pusieron en el suelo.

—sube y date una ducha —dijo Emma

—creo que me tomare un baño —sonrío forzadamente —me hace falta.

—no si te gusta el olor a cerveza rancia y a humo

Ella subió y lleno la bañera, se sumergió pero se enderezó inmediatamente cuando entro Emma.

—aspirina —dijo. Dejo la botella y un vaso con agua sobre el borde de la bañera, luego salió.

Cuando salió con una camiseta y pantalones de franela, ella estaba parada junto a la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y ladeo la cabeza.

—me gusta el atuendo

—no me quedo mucho que ponerme

—bueno. Puedes poner lo que te quedo ahí. —señaló su tocador —deje libres un par de cajones

—ah.

—no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio

—entendido. Lo haré mañana. Lo siento, Emma, pero...

—si, las puertas están cerradas.

—bien —se metió a la cama y respiro aliviada. Momentos después, las luces se apagaron y el colchón se hundió. Luego siento el cuerpo caliente de Emma junto al suyo y su brazo rodeándole la cintura, ella se acurrucó en su pecho suave y se quedaron dormidas una contemplando el calor y la seguridad de la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**michii15/timysnape/gloes/sweedbastar/wildestlana/**

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews.**

**solo tres capítulos mas y sabremos quien es el maldito. Y por si no lo sabían Cas anda con Ruby y analiza la posibilidad de matrimonio. Por si no sabian! **

**algún error una disculpa.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Desde las sombras de los árboles, bajo de una luz menguante, el vigilaba la casa. Era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir, lo sabia, pero podía esperar.<p>

Tenía varias ideas para ajustarse a cualquier oportunidad que se le presentará. En lugar de huir. Regina parecía estar estableciéndose, así que tendría que adaptarse. Era capaz de trabajar de esa forma. Le habría gustado hacerlo de otra manera, pero su vida había estado llena de opciones realizadas a medias y las que había llevado a acabó por completo preferiría mantenerlas intactas.

Cuando se encendió la luz del baño, vio a Regina pasar frente a la puerta con la camisa de Emma puesta y decir algo en voz alta.

De tal manera que adapto sus planes a la oportunidad que ahora se le presentaba.

—agua —repitió Regina —me estoy muriendo de sed

—la ducha tiene agua o eso dicen

—no me voy a meter a la ducha contigo, es el camino a la perdición y necesito hidratarme, puedo preparar algo sencillo mientras te duchas.

—¿de comida?

—haré una sopa de verduras. Con pan y queso no será suficiente.

Emma frunció el ceño un instante

—dijiste comida no verduras

—te gustara —Regina salió de la habitación

Arremangándose la camisa fue a la cocina. Encendió la luz y lo primero fue servirse agua. De pie al refrigerador, bebió directamente de la botella. Cuando la bajo, oyo un golpecito que la hizo mirar por la ventana de arriba del fregadero.

Vio su figura, con los hombros tapados en un abrigo negro y una gorra naranja. Llevaban una gafas oscuras que le ocultaban el rostro.

Con un grito ahogado retrocedió dando un traspié y dejo caer la botella de agua, que se derramó en el suelo. Luego desapareció la imagen. Se quedo congelada tratando de recobrar el sentido.

Y vio el pomo de la puerta girar a la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

Esta vez grito fuerte abalanzándose para tomar el cuchillo de chef que estaba sobre el mostrador. Siguió probando, agarrando el cuchillo mientras retrocedía. Cuando se abrió la puerta, corrió.

Emma estaba bajo la ducha cuando oyo que se abría la puerta del baño. Perezosamente abrió la cortina y se que do mirando a Regina. Tenía un enorme cuchillo en la mano y la espalda contra la puerta.

—¿que diablos?

—esta en la casa. En la puerta traerá, en la cocina.

Con un movimiento rápido. Emma cerró el agua y se enredo en un albornoz al instante.

—dame el cuchillo, Regina —tuvo que arrebatárselo d ellas manos —sígueme. Vamos a entrar primero a la recamara, ahí hay un teléfono. Cuando esté segura de que estamos a salvo, enciérrate y llama a emergencias ¿entendido?

—si, no te vayas —tomándola del brazo, echaba un vistazo a la puerta —quédate conmigo. No bajes. No bajes.

—estarás bien —la jalo para protegerla detrás de ella y abrió rápido la puerta —¿te siguió?

—no. No lo se. Solo estaba ahí. Yo corrí.

—quédate cerca —entro en la recamara y cerró la puerta con llave. Busco debajo de la cama, en el armario. Soltó un momento el cuchillo para ponerse los jeans y una playera blanca —llama a la policía, Regina.

—por favor, no te vayas. Podría tener un arma.

—regresare —dejo el cuchillo en el mismo lugar. Saco el bate de béisbol del armario —cierra las puertas. Llama.

No quería dejarla, no cuando tenía tanto miedo. Pero ella debía defender lo suyo.

Era probable de que ya hubiera huido, pensó Emma al revisar su oficina. Tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, bajo las escaleras.

Sola, Regina no dejaba de mirar la puerta. Se echó en la cama y gateo hasta el teléfono.

—emergencias ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

—ayuda. Necesitamos ayuda. Está aquí.

—¿que clase de... Regina? ¿habla Regina Mills? Soy Hank ¿que sucede? ¿estas lastimada?

—Emma. En la cabaña de Emma. La mato. esta aquí. Apúrese

—no me cuelgues. Voy a enviar a alguien. Resiste.

Un estrépito en la casa la hizo reprimir un grito. ¿un disparo? ¿era un disparo? ¿en real o su imaginación? Sollozado, soltó el teléfono y tomo el cuchillo. Emma podría morir.

Zelena murió y ella no hizo nada para poder evitarlo.

A pesar del sonido de su cabeza. Oyo pasos en las escaleras. Esta vez la encontrarían y terminarían con lo que habían empezado.

—Regina. Esta bien. Soy Emma. Abre la puerta.

—Emma —tiro de la puerta, la miró fijamente, tambaleándose.

—esta bien —le quito el cuchillo de la mano —se ha ido

Veía puntos frente a ella. Emma la llevo a una silla, le hizo meter la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—basta, respira.

—oí...

—me resbale. Había agua en el suelo de la cocina. Tire una silla. Sigue respirando.

—no te dispararon —lentamente alzo la cabeza —no estaba segura que era real y donde estaba ¿lo vistes?

—no. El maldito cobarde huyo. Eso es lo que debes recordar —le tomo firmemente la cara entre las manos y vio el pánico que revelaban sus ojos marrones —es un cobarde

Oyo las sirenas pero no despego la mirada de sus ojos

—llego la caballería. Abrígate

Bajo y encontró la puerta trasera abierta y los reflectores encendidos. Oía el murmullo de voces. Buscando consuelo en el orden, preparo café. Luego limpio el piso húmedo.

Tenía tazas, pan dulce, azúcar, y leche . Cuando entro Emma con Denny.

—¿cafe, oficial?

—si no estaría mal ¿estas lista para hacer una declaración, Regina?

—si. Tu café sin azúcar ¿no?

—si —Denny se sentó en la mesa, saco su libreta —¿me puedes contar lo que ocurrió?

—baje a hacer de cenar, Emma estaba en la ducha —sirvió el café y continuo— estaba oscuro y la luz de la cocina se reflejaba en el vidrio. No lo vi claramente.

—¿estatura? ¿peso? ¿color de piel?

Cerró los ojos. Le había parecido grande, increíblemente enorme

—blanco. Bien afeitado. No estoy segura. Todo fue muy rápido.

—¿dijo algo?

—no —se estremeció al oír que llegaba un automóvil

—ese, probablemente sea el alguacil —dijo Denny —Hank se puso en contacto con el. Voy a salir y lo pondré al tanto.

Regina se quedo sentada con las manos en el regazo mientras Denny salía

—es lamentable ¿no? Estaba parado justo ahí, pero no pude describirlo. No me creerán, Emma. Soy una histérica ¿encontraron algo tu y Denny fuera? Cualquier pista

—no es cauteloso

—pero tu me crees —respiro profundo —cuando estaba sola arriba creí oír disparos. Me enrede toda.

—no seas tan dura contigo, Regina. Respondiste —Emma miro hacia la puerta e hizo una señal al oír que tocaba

George entro y se quitó el sombrero

—oí que tuviste problemas

—allanamiento y acoso —respondió Emma

—¿que tal un poco de este café? Pedí a Denny que echara otro vistazo por los alrededores —George hizo una pausa mientras Regina servís otra taza — Regina, por que no me muestras donde estabas sentada cuando viste a esa persona... En la ventana ¿no?

—estaba aquí —fue hacia el refrigerador —oí un ruido y mire

—la luz de la cocina se refleja en la ventana ¿te acercaste?

—Eh... No. El retrocedió. Luego vi que giraban la manija. Tome el cuchillo y la puerta se abrió, y estaba parado justo afuera, frente a mi. Decidí darme la vuelta y corrí.

—aja. Emma ¿estabas en la ducha?

—así es

—¿la puerta estaba bien cerrada o no?

—estaba cerrada

—bien —George abrió la puerta trasera, se puso en cuclillas para examinar la cerradura y la jamba —¿llevaba guantes?

—el... —Regina trato de recordar —si, guantes negros

—¿recuerdas algún otro detalle?

—lo lamento

George se levanto cuando llego Denny y negó con la cabeza

—muy bien, yo diría que ya no vas a tener mas emociones fuertes esta noche. Mañana me daré la vuelta para ver si encuentro algo de día. Regresa, Denny, haz el reporte. Emma ¿porque no me acompañas?

—de acuerdo —miro a Regina —regreso en un momento

Salieron por la puerta principal. George miro el cielo despejado, se metió los dedos pulgares en los bolsillo.

—voy a decirlo directamente, Emma. No hay señales de que haya sido forzada la cerradura.

—hizo saltar la cerradura o tenía una duplicado de la llave. Tenía que estar vigilando la casa

—¿para que? ¿para jugar al coco? Si fuera a hacer algo, lo habría hecho cuando estaba sola. Si es que existe este hombre.

—espera un maldito segundo

—no, tu espera un maldito segundo. Soy hombre tolerante, Emma, pero no soy Estupido. Tienes aquí a una mujer con historial de problemas psicológicos que dice ver al mismo hombre que según vio matar a una mujer que solo ella ha visto. Pero no hay señales de que alguien ha estado aquí. Del mismo modo que no hay señales de que alguien a sido asesinado junto al río ni que alguien a entrado a su apartamento o estropeado su ropa. Tu duermes con ella, así que quieres creerle. No hay nada mas atractivo que una damisela en problemas y tu ser su salvadora ¿verdad? Emma.

—que estupidez. Tienes la responsabilidad de proteger y servir

—de proteger y servir a este pueblo. Ya he hecho todo lo que he podido con Regina Mills. Los turistas de verano están por llegar y no puedo malgastar el tiempo o a mis elementos en seguir a sus demonios. Es una mujer agradable que sufrió de un infortunio muy grande, y tendrá que superarlo.

—te tenía en mejor estima, George.

—a estas alturas, Emma —dijo George, cansado, al subirse a su camioneta —puedo decir lo mismo de ti —dio un portazo y se fue

Cuando Emma volvió a casa, Regina estaba junto a la estufa, salteando pollo y ajo en una sartén.

—al diablo con eso —Emma saco una cerveza del refrigerado

—gracias por ponerte de mi parte —agito la sartén, añadió las verduras —no hace falta que oyera la conversación para darme cuanta de que no me cree —le ardían los ojos —se que tu me crees y eso es lo que me da fuerzas

Regina regreso a trabajar a la segunda mitad de su turno de horario partido al día siguiente. Entro a la cocina a tiempo para ver a Ruby aventar una bandeja llena de platos sucios junto a David.

—ay, creo que hay problemas en el paraíso —dijo David entre dientes

—no masculles frente a mi —estallo Ruby —no estoy sorda

—te vas a quedar sin empleo si sigues aventando las cosas

Ruby se volvió hacia Granny

—no aventaría las cosas si tu hijo no fuera un mentiroso y un tramposo

Granny siguió friendo un filete y cebollas

—mi hijo puede ser muchas cosas que no son halagadoras, pero nunca he sabido que sea ninguna de esas dos. Ten cuidado, Ruby

—¿me dijo o no que anoche tenía que quedarse en el rancho para ayudar con una yegua con cólicos? ¿y vino o no Reuben a preguntar si habíamos disfrutado la película?

—puede ser que Reuben estuviera equivocado. Podrían ser muchas cosas.

Ruby levanto el mentón

—dijo que me quería Granny. Pero no toleraré que me mienta o me engañe —se le quebró la voz un poco —dijo que estaba listo para hacer una vida conmigo. Los hombres no son buenos para nada—salió de ahí indignada dejando a Granny suspirando

—si este muchacho estropea esto, es mas torpe de lo que imagine —dijo Granny entre dientes

Mientras Granny parecía consternada, Regina sintió que se le tensaba el estomago y el cuello. ¿donde había estado Cas la noche anterior y por que había mentido?

—¿y tu te vas a quedar ahí soñando despierta? —exigió Granny —¿o te vas a hacer cargo de la parrilla? Tengo trabajo administrativo que hacer y tengo que pagar toda esta maldita pintura.

—lo siento —regina tomo un delantal, fue hacia el fregadero a lavarse las manos —la pintura amarilla se ve bien. Es mas alegre.

—lo nuevo y lo alegre cuestan

Tres personas se habían quedado pintando después de cerrar el negocio, recordó Regina, ¿pero que hicieron antes?

—entonces ¿cuando empezaron a pintar exactamente?

—a las once. Yo imagine que Reuben estaría demasiado cansado para venir a abrir la boca después de haber estado trabajando hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Debía actuar despreocupada, se advirtió Regina. Tenía que actuar como si nada, como si solo estuvieran haciendo conversación.

—¿a esa hora vinieron, a las once?

—eso acabo de decir. Reuben, Graham, Joe y Mary. Su hermano Dean iban a ayudar pero tenían otra cosa que hacer —dijo Granny

Regina empezó a cocinar, y mientras cocinaba trato de imaginar a Reuben, a Cas, a Dean y a Joe, con jamás oscuras y una gorra naranja, en la ventana de Emma.

Después del trabajo, Regina consiguió que David la llevara a casa.

—te agradezco que me lleves

—no esta lejos, no hay problema alguno

—David ¿donde crees que andaba Cas anoche?

—bajo la falda de alguna mujer. Con perdón

—supongo que si es así, ya habrá tenido muchos problemas con las mujeres. En cambio Reuben no se le ve con muchas mujeres

—no le va mal, pero sabe ser discreto —David miro de lado a Regina —el invierno pasado tuvo una aventura con una conejita de las que vienen a vacacionar en la nieve. No dijo nada, pero no es fácil entrar y salir de una habitación de hotel por la entrada del sótano.

—el sótano —murmuro Regina

—se supo todo cuando tuvieron una buena pelea

—¿como era esa mujer? Tengo curiosidad

—era una castaña guapa. Reuben confeso después de tomarse unas cervezas que le seguía llamando al rancho semanas después llorando y gritando.

Ya estaban llegando a casa de Emma

—supongo que Dean, el hermano de Mary, tenía una cita importante anoche ¿no?

—o un juego de póquer —David chasqueo la lengua —si ese muchacho tiene diez dólares en el bolsillo se va directo a apostarlos —se estacionó frente a la cabaña —oi que paso algo fuerte por acá

—ya me imagino que todo el mundo ya habrá oído

—no dejes que te aflija, Regina

Regina volteo a verlo

—¿por que tu no crees que estoy loca?

—bueno, todos lo estamos de alguna forma. Pero si dices que alguien andaba por acá merodeando, me imagino que así fue.

—gracias —abrió la puerta y sonrío —gracias, David.

—de nada

Ahí estaba. quizás la policía no le creía, pero David si. Y Emma, Ruby y Granny. Tenía gente de su lado. Y ya tenía otro ángulo para investigar el asunto.

Encontró a Emma en el porche trasero leyendo un libro.

Emma alzo la mirada. Como obviamente le gusto lo que vio, se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿que tal te fue hoy?

—de mal a mejor. David me contó sobre la vida romántica de algunos hombres del pueblo. Cas mintió a Ruby sobre donde estuvo anoche.

—es bien sabido que juega con las mujeres —Emma dejo a un lado el libro —¿crees que Cas puede ser el asesino?

—seria el ultimo en mi lista. Me cae bien y mi amiga esta enamorada de el ¿pero no es tradicionalmente el asesino el menos probable?

—en la ficción si, y en la buena ficción tiene toda la lógica. Cas es un mujeriego, Morena, pero no las estrangula.

—¿y si alguien lo amenazara de alguna forma, si lo presionarán hasta hacerlo perder el control? —se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla de Emma —Reuben tuvo una aventura que terminó en violencia el año pasado. No empezó a pintar anoche sino hasta las once. El hermano de Mary ni siquiera fue.

—¿entonces ya tienes una lista de sospechosos?

—debo empezar por algún lado. Defenderme.

—¿y que, investigar a todos los hombres de story?

—puedo eliminar algunos. Cualquiera que tenga mas de sesenta y cinco y menos de veinte años. Cualquiera que tenga barba o bigote, que mida bastante más o menos que el promedio. Se que tal vez no sea de story...

—si, yo creo que si.

—¿por que?

—anoche no se oyó un automóvil ¿como escapo?

—¿caminado?

—quizás tenía un automóvil lo suficientemente lejos para no hacerse notar. Pero si era alguien de afuera, tendría que averiguar tu rutina. Alguien se daría cuenta. Nadie se a quedado en un hotel mas de una semana desde abril. Algunas Cabañas han sido alquiladas, pero no por mucho. Entonces, tomando en cuenta ese razonamiento, es uno de nosotros.

—Emma, no quiero volver a llamar a la policía a no ser que... Seamos dramáticos. A no ser que sea cuestión de vida o muerte

—estamos solas tu y yo, Morena.

—me gusta que estemos solas tu y yo.

—que curioso, a mi también.

Decidió preparar una cena con chuletas de cerdo, puré de papas, ejotes y pan. Mientras se cocinaban las mapas y marinaban las chuletas, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su computadora. Primero hizo una lista. Junto a los nombres, escribió lo básico que sabia de ellos.

Graham (Cas), casi treinta años. Conoce bien el área. Es del tipo vaquero, un mujeriego. Tiene fácil acceso a las llaves de Granny. Puede ser violento cuando se irrita, como lo demostró en clancy's.

Parecía algo tan frío, pensó, pero siguió con Reuben.

Más de treinta años, supuso. Trabaja en el rancho circle K. Es bueno con las manos. Tiene una camioneta con una barra para colgar armas. Baja al pueblo al menos una vez por semana. Tuvo una aventura (posible víctima).

Continuo haciendo la lista de nombres e información, luego se detuvo con un sentimiento de culpa al pensar en el doctor. No era tan joven, pero era robusto. Hacía caminatas, pescaba y en todas las partes lo quería. Y un hombre que curaba ¿no sabia matar?

Luego estaba August, David, Dean, jeff el de la licorera, el fiel alguacil, Archie y mas. La idea de hacer una lista de todos los hombres que conocía, le daba un poco de nauseas.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del lago. Cas llamo a la puerta de Ruby. Tenía una rosa en la mano e iba lleno de lujuria.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, le entregó una rosa.

—hola, cariño

Ruby se puso una mano en la cintura

—¿que quieres?

—a ti —trato de acercarla con la otra mano, pero ella se alejó y le dio una patada a la puerta que casi dio el portazo. El la detuvo con un hombro —diablos ¿que te pasa?

—no me gustan las flores de mentirosos. Así que a volar.

—¿de que demonios hablas? Hoy trabaje catorce horas para poder tener la noche libre y venir a verte.

—¿ah si? Me parece injusto por que anoche también tuviste que trabajar. Maduro mentiroso. Quizás estuviste entre el heno. Pero no fue por un caballo con cólicos.

—no fue así —hizo una mueca de dolor —espera

—¿como pudiste mentirme así? —se dio media vuelta — te dije que no aceptaría ser una del montón, Cas.

—no lo eres. No podrías serlo. Nunca lo fuiste. Ruby. Mi amor, no es nada de lo que crees.

—¿entonces que es, Cas? ¿no me mentiste?

Se saco el sombrero

—bueno, si pero...

—fuera.

El tiro la rosa y luego su sombreo a un lado

—no me iré así. Si, mentí, pero tenía un buen motivo

—¿si? ¿como se llama?

Si expresión se endureció por la frustración seguida por la furia

—si estoy listo para otra cosa, termino con todo. No ando con dos personas a la vez ¿por qué habría de empezar de hacer esas cosas contigo cuando eres la única que me importa?

—no lo se —se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas —ojalá supiera

—no estuve con ninguna mujer, Ruby. Lo juro. Si me quieres, tendrás que confiar en mi esta vez.

—la confianza se gana, Graham —furiosa por llorar, se seco las lagrimas —dime donde estuviste

—no puedo. Aun no. Tenía algo que hacer. Te diré el sábado por la noche. Resolló.

—¿que tiene que ver el sábado con todo esto?

—no te lo puedo decir. Pero quiero una cita contigo el sábado por la noche. —sonrío, lenta y totalmente encantador —te quiero, Ruby. Hasta me esta gustando decirlo.

.

.

.

Levantarse temprano todos los días cambio la perspectiva de Emma. Vía mas amaneceres y la mayoría bien merecía que se obligará a abrir los ojos. Trabajaba mas, lo que iba a poner Contentos a su agente y a su editor.

Le dio mas tiempo para ver su cabaña y pensar en la posibilidad de un cambio.

Le gustaba el lugar. Tal vez debería de pensar mas enserio en comprar una casa y dejar de alquilar.

Le gustaría tener una terraza, pensó, para sentarse ahí en las mañanas a tomar café, a prepararse para iniciar el día. Se paro en la ventana de su oficina, pensando en el cambio. Podría ser algo bueno.

¿una o dos sillas? Se preguntó al imaginar la terraza. Si comprar la cabaña era una gran paso, quedarse con una mujer seria un salto enorme. Pero Regina era una razón más irresistible para salir de la cama todas las mañanas que el amanecer más espectacular.

—dos sillas —decidió —tendrán que ser dos sillas

Alejándose de la ventana, fue hasta su escritorio. Recogió la memoria usb que le dejo Regina. Cuando prendió la computadora, vio que había dos documentos. Uno llevaba LR y el otro lista.

—algo para el libro de recetas —farfullo y se preguntó que si ella hubiera querido que lo viera o lo había dejado por accidente. De cualquier forma, ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

Fue lo primero que abrió, y empezó a leer la introducción.

—no esta mal —decidió. Había entremezclado fragmentos sobre el tiempo, el equipo, los estilos de vida. Lo mantenía todo en un tono claro y accesible. Después de la introducción incluyo algunas recetas con instrucciones y le dio de uno a cuatro gorritos de cocinero. Advirtió que se trataba del grado de dificultad —Eres una chica lista ¿no, Morena?

Lo pensó rápido y luego le escribió un correo rápido a su agente. Y adjunto el archivo de Regina.

Lo cerró, abrió su lista. Agregó sus propios comentarios. No tenía forma de saber, por ejemplo, que al oficial Denny le rompió el corazón la camarera de un hotel que le hizo esperar meses, luego huyó del pueblo con un motociclista el otoño anterior.

Copio el archivo y la información del libro de recetas en su computadora. Faltaba poco para las ocho de la mañana. No tenía otra cosa que hacer, más que trabajar.

Tomo un descanso a las once, cuando su teléfono sonó y su agente pregunto si tenía tiempo de hablar sobre la propuesta de su amiga.

—claro, tengo un rato ¿que piensas?

.

.

.

Emma entro a la cafetería justo cuando Regina se estaba quitando el delantal. Tenía el cabello recogido y el calor de la parrilla la había sonrojado. Tenía un aspecto suave, pensó Emma.

—¿cocinaste algo hoy? —le pregunto —es hora del almuerzo

Regina salió de la cocina con una bolsa

—puedes ser de las primeras en probar nuestros nuevos sándwiches calientes experimentales.

—sándwiches calientes. En lo de Granny

—¿Ey tu, Emma? Te imaginabas que estaba cocinando caracoles y sesos de ternero cosas que además puedo hacer de una forma deliciosa.

—me quedo con el sándwich —la acompaño afuera —por cierto leí tu lista

—Ah —fue como una nube tapando el sol —¿y que pensaste?

—bastante concienzuda. Añadí algunas cosas. Ya me entere que anoche Reuben, Joe, Dean y August tuvieron un juego de póquer en clancy's. Después de las diez Reuben y Joe fueron a lo de Granny. August y Dean estuvieron jugando hasta la una. Dean perdió diez dólares.

—pues ya son tres menos

—a mi agente le gusto tu propuesta para el libro de recetas

—¿Que? ¿Que?

Emma mordió el sándwich

—que bueno —dijo —tiene que hablar directamente contigo

—pero no estaba lista

—¿entonces para que me la diste?

—solo pensé que si querías y tenias tiempo podrías echarle un vistazo. Eso era todo. Para darme consejos.

—creí que era buena, así que le pedí mi opinión a mi agente. Esta de acuerdo conmigo. Quizás quieras hablar con ella mañana.

—estoy nerviosa

—claro —mordió el sándwich otra vez —¿porque pusiste sándwiches calientes en el menú de hoy?

—por que son muy buenos, divertidos, rápidos. Y para tener un poco de variedad.

—¿me vas a dar otro?

Sonriendo abiertamente le paso otro y su teléfono celular sonó

—nadie me llama —Regina lo saco —diga

—¿Regina Mills? Habla Serge. El que te puso hermosa en Jackson, el pueblo de a lado.

—ah, si. Serge. Eh ¿como estas?

—totalmente bien, deseando que Ruby y tu regresen a visitarme. Mientras tanto llame por el dibujo que dejaste.

—¿el dibujo? ¿la reconociste?

—acabo de contratar a una muchacha que dice que la reconoce. Empieza el lunes. ¿quieres sus datos?

—si. Espera —busco una libreta y un bolígrafo en su bolsillo —dime —anoto nombre, dirección y teléfono —gracias Serge. Y tan pronto como pueda, iremos Ruby y yo para que nos hagas de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews. Quien quiera dejar sus spoilers por mi no hay problema xD, quien creen que es el asesino? Graham!? David? O alguien mas? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**michii15/timysnape/gloes/sweedbastar/wildestlana/**

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews.**

**Siguiente capitulo el ultimo, es una pena, ame sus reviews (parasito), las extrañare chicas, espero volverlas a leer en un futuro, de mis próximas adaptaciones.**

**Me quiere un parasito precioso, jaja, y ya estais pensado en lo que me dara vos!? **

**algún error una disculpa.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Mulan Matthews vivía en la planta baja de un edificio de dos pisos que parecía una caja de madera, al costado de la autopista 89. Dentro de su pequeño patio de asfalto rodeado por una verja de metal, había un niño despeinado de unos cuatro años haciendo círculos en un triciclo rojo.<p>

En el instante de que Regina y Emma empezaron a andar por el patio, una mujer pequeña, de cabello oscuro y liso, salió por la puerta deslizante.

—¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

—eso espero —Regina trato de sonreír abierta y tranquilamente —estamos buscando a Mulan Matthews

Y con tan solo mover un dedo el niñito de hacerlo a ella

—¿para que?

—quizás ella conozca a alguien que estoy buscando. Serge del corral del cabello me llamo. Soy Regina Mills. Ella es Emma.

—ah, bueno, soy Mulan. Supongo que puede. Entrar un momento —dijo —Rory, no te apartes de mi vida.

La sala estaba impecable, aunque de escasos muebles, con un sofá y una sola silla. Una esquina había sido convertida en un área de juegos con una mesita y una silla y juguetes de plástico para la bañera

—pueden sentarse —les indicó Mulan

—deje un bosquejo en la peluquería hace unas semanas —empezó Regina —Serge dijo que tal vez podrías haber reconocido a la mujer.

—tal vez. No puedo estar segura. Pero cuando vi el dibujo, pensé ¿que hace ahí la foto de Lacey?

—¿Lacey?

—Lacey French

—¿es amiga tuya? —pregunto Emma

—no exactamente. Vivía en el departamento de arriba. Se fue hace un mes.

—¿se mudo? —pregunto Regina

—de alguna manera. Se llevo su ropa y sus cosas, pero dejo algunas que ya no quería: pura basura.

—¿eso te dijo?

—¿a mi? No —Mulan apretó los labios —se puede decir que no nos hablamos en aquel entonces. Pero dejo una nota para el administrador, se llevo su ropa, se monto en su moto y desapareció.

—¿moto? —repitió Emma

—manejaba una Harley. Iba con su estilo, supongo, porque traía a muchos motociclistas cuando vivía aquí. Trabajaba en un bar desnudista llamado el rabitt hole

—¿vivía sola? —pregunto Regina

—si, pero casi todas las noches traía compañía hasta las seis, de eso hace ocho meses.

—¿que cambio?

—estoy casi segura que fue un hombre, uno especial. Los oía una vez a la semana mas o menos. Se desaparecía uno o dos días. Me dijo que estaba pescando a uno. El le traía cosas, una chaqueta de cuero nueva, un collar, lencería. Luego supongo que se pelearon.

—¿por que crees eso?

—bueno, vino una mañana llorando. Yo estaba subiendo a Rory al automóvil para llevarlo a preescolar. Maldecía como loca. Le dije que se calmara, que mi niño estaba en el automóvil. Nos peleamos ahí mismo, en el estacionamiento. Se puso enfrente y dijo que nadie la empujaba, que nadie se mete con ella. Y que el (seguro el hombre) iba a pagarlo caro. Cuando terminara con el buscaría algo mejor.

—¿fue la ultima vez que la viste? —pregunto Emma

—no, la vi un par de veces mas. La evitaba, a decir verdad. Oi su moto un par de veces. La ultima vez fue a media noche. Me despertó. Al día siguiente el administrador me dijo que se había ido. —de pronto Mulan frunció el ceño —¿son policías? ¿esta en problemas?

—no, no somos policías —respondió Regina —pero creo que pudo haber tenido problemas ¿sabes si esta el administrador?

—casi siempre está aquí. Vive aquí al lado.

.

.

.

Estaba en casa. Killian Jones era alto, delgado, de unos treinta y cinco años y con barba. Su departamento estaba lleno de libros sobre el mar.

—Lacey French. Me daba mucho trabajo —dijo negando con la cabeza —no era una mujer feliz. Era del tipo que culpa a todos por el hecho de que la vida no es como ella imagino que seria.

Regina saco el dibujo de su bolso

—¿esta es Lacey?

Killian analizó el bosquejo

—tiene un gran parecido. Yo diría que es ella, o algún pariente ¿por que la buscan?

—esta desaparecida —dijo Emma antes de que Regina pudiera hablar —¿sabe si alguien la a visto en los últimos meses?

—creo que si pero dejo de venir antes de las fiestas

—¿alguna vez vio la hombre con el que estaba involucrada?

Jones lo pensó un momento

—debo decir que Lacey iba a encontrarse con el. Según se, el nunca vino para acá.

.

.

.

Agradecieron al administrador y regresaron al automóvil de Emma. Regina subió y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Lacey French —dijo —supongo que ahora ya tiene nombre ¿ahora que sigue?

—¿ahora —pregunto Emma —vamos a un bar de desnudistas

.

.

.

Regina no sabia que esperaba encontrar. La música era fuerte. Un rock and roll energético que se oía cerca del escenario, donde bailaba una mujer de cabello morado, tanga y zapatos de plataforma. El humo se acumulaba sobre una mesa donde un par de hombres fornidos de brazos tatuados bebían cerveza. Solo había unas cuantas mesas ocupadas p. Regina se sentó en la barra y no dijo nada mientras Emma ordenó una cerveza de barril.

El cantinero tenía al bigote color rojizo y la cabeza rapada.

—¿has visto a Lacey últimamente? —le pregunto Emma

El hombre limpio la espuma que había chorreado con su trapo.

—no. Dejo de venir hace un tiempo ¿a ti que?

—es mi hermana —Regina sonrío —bueno, mi media hermana. Vamos rumbo a las Vegas y se me ocurrió que podríamos verla uno o dos días. —miro a Emma, que había levantado una ceja como acostumbraba —pasamos por su casa y nos dijeron que aquí trabaja. Solo quería saludarla ¿sabes?

—no puedo ayudarles

—bueno —Regina agarro su cerveza, lo miro desaprobando —no es que seamos tan unidas. Tal vez alguien sepa a donde fue.

—no me lo dijo. Me quede sin una bailarina.

—es típico de ella —Regina se encogió de hombros —creo que perdimos el tiempo —dijo a Emma —quizás se fue con alguno con quien estuviera saliendo.

La mesera que estaba dejando la bandeja con vasos y botellas rio haciendo un ruido nasal

—no creo —menciono —terminaron realmente mal, muy mal ¿te acuerdas, Coon?

El cantinero se encogió de hombros. Regina puso los ojos en blanco

—pero dijo que iba encerró, con... ¿como se llamaba?

—nunca me dijo—respondió la mesera

Regina trato de sonreír

—entonces no iba tan en serio

—seguro que si, según me pareció. Al menos para ella.

—¿de verdad? —Regina sorbió de su cerveza —a Lacey le gustaba probarlos, pero no comprobarlos

Sonriendo, la mesera se inclinó en la barra, saco su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—bien dicho. Coon, me voy a tomar un descanso.

—soy Regina —volvió a sonreír —gusto de conocerte. Quizás Lacey haya hablado de mi.

—no que recuerde. Soy jade —saco una cajita de cerillos del bolsillo de sus shorts y encendió un cigarrillo —dijo que ese hombre tenía clase. No veo como, porque lo conoció aquí.

—ah —Regina trato de mantener el tono casual —lo viste

—puede ser. No venia siempre, porque me lo habría señalado. Pero si le compraba cosas. Presumía un collar. Dijo que era de dieciocho quilates. Tenía una luna, dijo que era como nácar y los brillantes de la cadena, diamantes de verdad.

—¿diamantes? Estas bromeando

—probablemente eran de broma, pero ella decía que eran de verdad. Se lo ponía todo el tiempo y dijo que le regalaría mas. La llamaba su lado oscuro de la luna, decía ella.

—¿crees que alguien mas que trabaje aquí podría conocerlo?

—Lacey no me contaba mucho ¿me entiendes? Pero no era motociclista

—¿no?

—dijo que era Hora de conseguirse alguien con un trabajo real. Total, que terminaron y ella se fue. Espero que a buscar una mejor vida.

—supongo que tienes razón

.

.

.

Emma no hablo hasta que llegaron otra vez al automóvil

—este es otro lado de tu personalidad, Morena. Puedes estar en un bar de desnudistas y mentir de una forma totalmente increíble.

—me pareció el camino más directo. Pero no se si logre algo

—por supuesto que si. Toda la información indica que desapareció, lo cual encaja con lo que viste junto al río. Estaba involucrada con un hombre que estaba dispuesto a gastar dinero en ella. Terminaron y ella lo presionó. El la presionó a ella y se paso.

—puede ser... —de pronto se detuvo —¿es Cas ese de allá? ¿es la camioneta de Cas, Emma?

Volteo a ver pero sólo alcanzó a vislumbrar la parte trasera de una camioneta dando la vuelta en la esquina

—no lo se. No vi suficiente

—creo que era Cas. ¿por que vendría para acá?

—la gente viene a Jackson por muchas razones. No significa que nos haya seguido, Morena ¿estas segura que era el?

—no del todo ¿ahora que?

—una vez que regresemos a story, usare mis aptitudes de periodistas para averiguar más sobre Lacey French. Primero buscaremos en las joyerías locales. Podríamos encontrar donde compro el collar.

—¿cuantas joyerías hay en Jackson?

—me temo que pronto lo sabremos.

.

.

.

Demasiadas, opinó Emma después de la primera hora. Nunca entendió por que la gente necesitaba colgarse metales y piedras en el cuerpo. Pero sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que el temor que sintió en el fondo de que a Regina le diera por ver aparadores no se cumpliera. Le provocó tal respeto que se detuvo a medio camino, la acerco a ella y la beso con entusiasmo.

—que linda. ¿a que se debe el beso?

—por que eres una mujer sensible. Esto nos tomaría el doble de tiempo si fueras del tipo que se detiene en cada aparador, pero estamos avanzando.

—es cierto —la tomo de la mano mientras llegaban al siguiente negocio —también trato de ser una mujer sincera, así que te confieso que es por que no puedo comprarme nada. Y ya perdí la costumbre.

—estabas viendo.

—prefiero un juego de cocina sitram. Mira este sitio parece una posibilidad. Es mas exclusivo —Regina recorrió el aparador con la vista —si Lacey decía la verdad sobre los diamantes.

Emma noto al entrar que era un tanto escaso de mercancía. Había una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo sentada en una mesa analizando brillantes sobre un terciopelo negro. El hombre al otro lado hablaba en voz baja.

Una mujer elegante vestida de rojo salió detrás del mostrador.

—bienvenidas a Gold's ¿les gustaría que les muestre algo en especial?

—estamos buscando una joya en particular —dijo Regina —un pendiente en forma de luna de nácar. Con diamantes en la cadena.

—hace unos meses teníamos algo por el estilo

—¿lo vendieron?

La mujer sonrío

—no creo haberlo vendido yo personalmente

—¿tiene el comprobante de la venta?

La sonrisa perdió un poco de intensidad

—tal vez prefieran hablar con el señor Gold. Ahora esta con una cliente —hizo una ademán señalándolo —¿les ofrezco un café, te, espresso?

Antes de que respondieran, la pelirroja se puso de pie. Con una risita se inclinó hacia delante y dio al señor Gold (un hombre distinguido de cabello canoso, trajeado y bastón) un beso en ambas mejillas.

—son perfectos, Gold. Sabias que no podría resistirme.

—nada mas tuve que verlos para pensar en ti. Disfrútalos.

La empleada se apresuró a recoger las piedras. Gold volteo hacia Regina y Emma.

—¿un pendiente de nácar con cadena de oro y adornos de diamante?

—si —dijo, Regina impresionada —exacto

—que específico

—una mujer llamada Lacey French tenía uno. Esta desaparecida. Nos gustaría encontrar a la persona que se lo regalo.

—ya veo —dijo Gold —¿son policías?

—no, estamos relacionados con el caso

—el año pasado vendimos varios con diseños de lunas, estrellas, soles planetas. Pero me temo que no podré darle información sobre el cliente a no ser que venga con la policía y tengan una orden de cateo.

—¿nos puede decir cuando, y por cuanto lo vendió?

Gold alzo las cejas

—no se cuando exactamente, pero una joya como describe valdría unos tres mil dólares. No le puedo dar más información al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpan.

Las dejo para ir a la habitación trasera y cerró la puerta con firmeza, busco la información, asintió al ver el nombre, y la transacción. Su memoria era excelente, así como su lealtad.

Levanto el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

.

.

.

—Tres mil no es poca cosa —comento Emma de camino a casa

Regina miraba por la ventana frunciendo el ceño

Las sombras eran largas y el sol se dirigía al oeste, donde las montañas atrapaban los últimos vestigios de luz.

—¿quien de la lista gastaría tres mil?

—yo diría que cualquiera podría tener un buen ahorro.

—el lado oscuro de la luna —Regina la volteo a ver —me recuerda a algo. ¿vi el collar cuando la estrangulo? No me acuerdo.

—en la ficción iríamos a la policía y emitiría una orden. Desafortunadamente en este mundo de causas probables, incluso si encontráramos a la persona que compro el collar, no seria una prueba de que se lo dio. Y por supuesto tampoco de que la mato.

Lógicamente, tenía razón, pero a Regina se le estaba agotando la lógica.

—¿entonces que diablos estamos haciendo, Emma?

—reuniendo información. Tenemos mas que ayer. Y encontraremos a alguien que se pa algo mas.

.

.

.

La clientela del sábado mantuvo a Regina ocupada mientras lo que sabia, no sabia y quería saber le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Se imaginaba, incluso en ese momento, a Emma buscando en internet, encontrando información sobre Lacey French.

Los hombres mayores se enamoraban de mujeres mas jóvenes. Regina trato de imaginarse al doctor Whale o a August Booth con una mujer como Lacey French. Al igual que alguien joven e influenciable como Denny, podría enamorarse. O alguien acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, como Cas. Quizás debería sortear al alguacil George Mardson (que bien podría ser el asesino ) y decir todo lo que sabia a la policia de Jackson.

—otra vez hablando sola

Se sobresalto, miro atrás

—probablemente, ruby

—¿a que horas es tu descanso? ¿puedes ver algo?

—claro. ¿que?

—un vestido que pedí en internet. Solo quiero que me des tu opinión.

—de acuerdo, tan pronto como...

Granny llego, y se hizo cargo de la parrilla.

—que sea rápido

—gracias, Granny —ruby tomo del brazo a Regina y la apuro a la oficina de Granny. Tomo el vestido de detrás de la puerta y se lo coloco por encima de la ropa —¿que te parece?

Era corto y sin tirantes, de verde primavera. Regina imagino que cuando las curvas de ruby lo llenaran sería de maravilla.

—es hermoso. Te ira increíble con el pelo.

—¿de verdad? Si no me queda, me mato. El sábado tengo una cita con Cas. Dijo que me pusiera algo sorprendente

El estomago de Regina se estremeció

—¿a donde van?

—no me lo ha dicho. Esta siendo muy creativo. Es una noche de ultimátum. Debe explicarme por que me mintió.

—ruby, no vayas. Espera. No te vayas con el a ninguna parte hasta que sepas que esta pasando.

—¿de que hablas? Voy a ver que esta pasando —colgó el vestido otra vez en la puerta —juro que no era otra mujer y le creo.

—que si antes tuvo otra relación. Y era seria.

—¿Cas? ¿algo serio? —río —no hay manera. Nunca ha tomado a nadie en serio —su bonita cara se tensó —¿que se te ha metido? Pensé que te caía bien.

—si, me cae bien. Pero no fue sincero contigo. Llámame a mi celular cuando lleguen a donde van y después de que te explique.

—vamos, Regina

—hazlo como favor. Me preocupare si no.

—de acuerdo. Pero me sentiré bastante Estupida.

.

.

.

Frente a su computadora, Emma estaba logrando avances. Se entero de que Lacey French fue detenida algunas veces por ofrecer sus servicios como prostituta, una por armas escándalos, dos por agresión. No era una cuidadana modelo. Pero era de alguna forma atractiva. Ahora tenía su fotografía en la pantalla.

—la chica mala —dijo en voz alta —y le gusta que sea así

Según la información, su madre estaba en Oklahoma. Había posibilidades de que Lacey le hubiera mencionado el nombre del hombre con el que se relacionaba ¿como afrontarlo? ¿como si fuera una vieja amiga de Lacey tratando de saber como estaba? ¿una policia de Boston tratando de encontrar gente conocida?

Antes de llamar, sino su teléfono

Al oír una voz conocida, se volvió a relajar. Le pedía lo de siempre, pero de una forma de una forma más interesante, así que lo considero. Diez minutos más tarde, Emma salió de la casa, luego saldría del pueblo. Miro de comedor de Granny de paso. Si todo salía bien, le tendría una respuesta a Regina en unas horas.

.

.

.

Todo empezaba en ese instante y no habría vuelta atrás. El momento debía de ser el indicado, pero era posible.

La cabaña era el lugar correcto para dar ese paso por ser silenciosa y alejada. Nadie podría ir a buscarlos allá. Al igual que nadie había ido a buscar a Lacey. Le quedarían horas para asegurarse de haber limpiado cualquier rastro. Y volvería a poner las cosas como estaban. Como deberían de estar.

.

.

.

—vamos. Cas, quiero saber a donde vamos.

—solo yo lo se

Ruby lo miro sospechosa, pero el no cedió.

No iban hacia Jackson hole. En secreto había deseado que la llevara a una cena elegante en alguna parte donde pudiera presumir el vestido. Pero no habían ido por allá. De hecho...

—si crees que me voy a sentar junto a una fogata en el campo con este vestido, estas mas loco de lo que imagine.

—¿quieres apostar? —le sonrió satisfecho y dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina

Entonces se dio cuenta a donde iban y sin decir palabras, se empezó a poner furiosa

—será mejor que te des la vuelta y me lleves a casa

—si en diez minutos aun sientes lo mismo, lo haré.

Llego hasta la cabaña. Se sintió nervioso pero se armo de valor. Ya había llegado hasta ahí.

Como Ruby no se movió, el bajo, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Decidió de todas formas era así como debía hacerse, ahora que se había puesto su mejor traje.

—entra, cariño. No seas terca —la convenció con zalamerías —o tendré que llevarte cargando

—esta bien. Voy a llamar a Regina y pedirle que venga por mi

—me parece que no vas a llamar a nadie —musito Cas y la llevo a la cabaña. Ella entro ofendida, sacando su teléfono. Luego quedo demasiado sorprendida para moverse.

.

.

.

Por tercera vez en diez minutos, Regina reviso su reloj ¿por que no había llamado ruby?

Cinco minutos mas, juro y ella misma la llamaría. No importa lo loco que parecía, Regina iba a exigir saber donde estaba. Y se aseguraría de que Cas lo entendiera que lo sabía.

—mirar el reloj no hará que el tiempo corra más deprisa. Tu turno es hasta las diez de todas formas —Granny sirvió caldo en la olla —ya me falta una mesera

—es que Ruby me dijo que llamaría y no lo ha hecho

—supongo que esta ocupada. Me convenció para tomarse el sábado libre, ¿no? Ella y mi hijo me están volviendo loca, todo es brillo del sol, rosas y rayos de luna. Entra aquí hay un estofado y bistec empanizado, así que a servirlo.

—¿que? ¿que dijiste?

—que sirvas

—¿brillo de sol y rayos de luna?

.

.

.

Frente a la chimenea de la cabaña había una mesa. Sobre la mesa un mantel blanco y un florero azul con rosas rojas. Había velas y platos bonitos. A un costado de la mesa había un cubo con una botella de champaña.

Y cuando Cas presionó el botón de play en el control remoto, wynonna Judd comenzó a cantar una balada muy suave.

—¿que es todo esto? —pregunto confundida ruby

—es una cita de sábado por la noche —Cas le quito el chal de los hombros. Fue por toda la habitación encendiendo velas —pensé que estaría más oscuro, pero esta bien.

—esta bien —repitió, atontada —Cas, que bonito.

La cabeza de un carnero cimarrón que estaba montada en la pared no le restaba mérito. Cas se puso en cuclillas para encender la chimenea.

—¿tu mama sabe esto?

—claro. No alquila mucho esta cabaña. Tuve que pedirle que me hiciera algo de cenar. No le gusto mucho —se levanto de la chimenea —¿que tal si abrimos esa botella de champaña?

Que guapo se veía, pensó ella. Con ese cabello castaño por la luz de las velas, ese cuerpo delgado con un traje.

—me encanta la idea

Se acercó a la mesa, paso la yema de los dedos por los pétalos de las rosas.

—ya una vez me compraste rosas

—cuando cumpliste dieciséis. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez.

—eso parece. Parece que nos hacia falta. ¿tu organizaste todo esto?

—no fue tanto. El truco fue hacerlo en secreto —le guiño el ojo mientras empezaba a abrir la champaña —si tratas de hacer algo especial en este pueblo, todo mundo se entera. Tuve que ir hasta Jackson para comprar las rosas. Mama es la única que sabe que estoy aquí. Casi le conté lo demás, pero...

—¿lo demás?

Cuando salto el corcho dio un grito de placer

—suena bien ¿no? Elegante

—¿que es lo demás?

—ella, eh... Tienes algunas cosas en la habitación. En caso de que quieras quedarte a dormir.

—¿entraste a mi casa? ¿anduviste entre mis cosas?

—no, lo hizo mi mama. No te enojes tan pronto —le paso una copa —¿brindamos? ¿por las sorpresas y que sean muchas?

Entorno los ojos, pero brindo con el

—esto es todo muy hermoso, Cas, pero tenemos cosas que discutir

—quizá podemos relajarnos, cenar, y luego...

—Cas, necesito saber porque me mentiste. Quiero sentarme en esa mesa, beber champaña, pero no puedo. No hasta saberlo.

—tenía las cosas planeadas de otra forma, pero esta bien. Tienes que entrar a la recamara.

—no voy a entrar a esa recamara contigo

—no voy a tratar de desnudarte. Ruby, cree un poco en mi ¿si? Entra un momento

Ella dejo la copa de champaña un momento

—será mejor que sea algo bueno

Había velas y flores en el tocador y una rosa en la almohada. Su corazón lo anhelaba tanto que tuvo que endurecerse.

—es bonito y romántico. Y no va a funcionar, Cas.

—es tu rosa especial. Tienes que tomar la rosa, por favor —lo dijo al ver que ella no se movía —haz eso.

Suspirando fue hasta ella y agarro la rosa

—listo, estas... —al darse la vuelta, el listón que estaba atado al tallo colgó y lo que estaba atado a el brillo —Dios mío.

—ahora quizás te puedas callar un momento —engreído, saco el anillo del listón —fui a comprarlo esta tarde y dije que estaba trabajando. Quiera dártelo en un momento especial.

El corazón le latía con fuerza

—¿mentiste para ir a comprar esto?

—así es

—¿hiciste todo esto por mi? —miro el brillo del diamante en la argolla dorada —me encanta mucho. Pero hay un problema.

—¿que? ¿ahora que?

Sonrío

—no me lo has pedido aun. No oficialmente.

—tendrás que casarte conmigo, Ruby y salvarme de desperdiciar mi vida en mujeres locas. Hazlo —continuo cuando ella ahogo la risa —y me esforzare mucho por hacerte feliz

—lo haré —extendió la mano para que le pusiera el anillo —y te haré feliz a ti también.

En ese momento que tuvo el anillo en el dedo, se arrojó en sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, pensó oír un automóvil en el camino. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse.

.

.

.

Con el de,a tal puesto, Regina corrió por la calle. Entro sin Avisar al Del camino, donde trabajaba Debby Mardson.

—el collar

Debby se dio la vuelta al mostrar a un cliente unas mochilas

—Regina —en su mirada noto irritación —ya estoy contigo

—tienes un collar

—disculpe usted un momento —dijo debby al cliente. Sin perder su mirada de empresaria, tomo a Regina del brazo —estoy ocupada, Regina.

—un sol con una cadena de oro. De Gold's en Jackson.

—muy bien. Ganas el concurso del día. Ahora vete.

Regina se paro frente a debby, cara a cara.

—¿quien te lo dio?

—George, por su puesto. La Navidad pasada ¿que te pasa?

—eres la luz del sol —murmuro Regina —lo oí decirlo. Es lo opuesto del lado oscuro de la luna.

Debby retrocedio un poco

—estas loca. Quiero que te largues

—¿donde esta? ¿donde esta el alguacil? ¿Donde?

—en moose. Esta noche tiene una reunión.

La compasión se acumulo dentro de Regina

—lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Mientras regresaba a toda prisa a la cafetería, Regina saco el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Maldijo cuando respondió la contestadora de Emma.

—llámame tan pronto como puedas. Voy a llamarte a tu celular —pero ahí también respondió el correo de voz.

Frustrada, se metió otra vez el teléfono en el bolsillo

.

.

.

Emma vio la camioneta de Cas cuando paso cerca de una de las cabañas que alquilaba Granny. Odiaba el hecho de que su primer pensamiento fuera de que ella sabia donde se encontraba uno de los sospechosos. Lo único que deseaba era saber en la siguiente hora a quien vio Regina junto al río.

Quería que todo eso se acabara por ella. Pensó en llevársela lejos durante unos días hasta que se terminara de aclarar todo. Tendría que dar declaraciones, responder preguntas. Seria el centro de atención durante un tiempo. Sería difícil para ella, pero lo superaría.

Y después, tendrían que empezar a hablar de cosas serias entre las dos. Iba a comprarle la cabaña a Granny y a construir la terraza. Regina Mills se quedaría. Con ella. La podría convencer con uno de esos juegos de sartenes elegantes. Los Sitram. La idea la hizo sonreír.

Dio la vuelta hacia el camino silencioso y apartado, serpenteando entre los Pinos y se estacionó frente a la cabaña de Mardson.

George salió al porche. Tenía la mirada solemne, bajo los escalones.

—Gracias por venir, Emma. Entremos.

* * *

><p><strong>sin mas, nos vemos a la próxima. Dejen reviews. <strong>

**Oh! Que nos depara el destino!? **


	18. Chapter 18

**michii15/timysnape/gloes/sweedbastar/wildestlana/**

**Gracias como siempre por sus lindos reviews. Reviews que extrañare como una loca! Gracias por su apoyo. **

**Creo que algún parasito me debe algo xD besos preciosura!**

**Este es el último capítulo, espero que este a la altura de sus expectativas. Ya que no sabemos nada de Emma.**

**algún error una disculpa.**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que Regina llamaba a Emma al celular, ella entraba en la cocina de la cabaña de George Mardson.<p>

—tengo café recién hecho —le dijo George y sirvió una taza

—gracias, ¿no ha venido la policía estatal?

—están en camino. Será mejor que entremos y nos sentemos a esperar

—no quisiste entrar en detalles por teléfono

—es un asunto delicado —George le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar y leche al café de Emma —no se ni que pensar

Guió el camino hasta la sala, se sentó en la silla reclinable y Emma en el viejo sofá de cuadros rojos y grises descoloridos.

—te agradezco que vinieras para poder mantener las cosas en secreto por ahora

—no hay problema. Debo decirte que estamos bastante seguras de haber identificado a la víctima. Lacey French, de Jackson.

George se inclinó hacia delante en la silla

—¿como se enteraron de eso?

—entonces teníamos razón. —dijo Emma mientras bebía su café —seguimos una pista que surgió por el dibujo, buscamos su nombre en Jackson.

—es humillante que un par de civiles hayan llegado hasta ahí casi al mismo tiempo que yo —George negó con la cabeza —le debo una disculpa a Regina. Nunca le creí. Casi no.

—pero ahora le crees

—si. Creo que pudo haber visto algo, cuando recibí esa alerta sobre el cuerpo desconocido, pero no la pudo identificar.

—¿era Lacey French?

—no, resultó ser una chica que huyó de su casa en Tucson —respondió George

—entonces Regina también tenía razón en eso

—yo diría que tenía razón en muchas cosas. Me sorprendió mucho cuando la policía estatal se puso en contacto conmigo —George aparto la mirada —bebí hacer muchas cosas, pude haberlas hecho. Te pedí que vinieras y lo habláramos, Emma, porque pensé que deberías saberlo antes que nadie. Tu estuviste a su lado todo este tiempo.

—sabia lo que había visto —la visión de Emma se puso borrosa un momento

—si, así es. No se lo pude sacar de la mente. Que maldita pena.

—también ella deberá estar aquí —Emma bebió otro sorbo de café. La fatiga la estaba cubriendo como la niebla.

—vendrá

—dame detalles antes... —¿Que le pasaba a su voz? Arrastraba las palabras como un borracho. Cuando el cuarto le empezó a dar vueltas de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se puso de pie, tropezándose hacia George. —maldito

—no pude hacer nada mas —cuando Emma cayo, George la miró con pena sincera —no podía hacer nada mas que esto.

.

.

.

Regina llamo a ambos teléfonos de Emma media docena de veces. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

—debo irme, Granny.

—esto es lo que llamamos la hora pico de la cena. Tu eres lo que llamamos una cocinera.

—no encuentro a Emma. Es importante —se quitó el delantal —lo siento mucho. Debo encontrarla —salió corriendo seguida por los insultos de Granny. El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas.

Se maldijo porque gracias a la insistencia de Emma de que no fuera sola al trabajo en automóvil, ahora tenía que caminar hasta la cabaña. El primer kilómetro corrió a paso firme, buscando en la penumbra la luz que ella solía encender al atardecer.

Bajo la velocidad luchando contra una racha de pánico. Luego empezó otra vez a correr con el corazón latiendo fuerte en el pecho, y por fin llego a la entrada de la cabaña de Emma. Su automóvil no estaba junto al de ella. Y la cabaña estaba oscura.

Saco torpemente la llave que le había dado, se tuvo que parar con la cabeza atrapada entre la puerta. Era difícil, mucho más difícil entrar en la oscuridad para dejarla atrás.

—seis por uno, seis —empezó luchando con meter la llave a la cerradura —seis por dos, doce —entro, busco el interruptor de la luz. Cerró con llave al entrar y se apoyó contra la puerta hasta que se le había pasado lo peor de la ansiedad.

—no esta. Pero regresará en un momento. Quizás me dejo una nota. Pero nunca deja notas.

Primero iría a la cocina, decidió. Encendió las luces conforme como iba caminando, alejando la oscuridad. Había una bolsa de galletas abiertas en el mostrador. Miro en el refrigerador, vio cervezas y Coca-Cola.

—entonces salió por algo mas, eso es todo. —tomo el teléfono de la cocina para volver a llamar a su celular. Y oyó un automóvil estacionarse.

—dios, gracias a dios. —corrió hasta la puerta principal — Emma —abrió la puerta de golpe, y ahí estaba su escarabajo.

—¿Emma? —volvió a gritar —tengo que hablar contigo

Al oír un ruido detrás de giro aliviada. Vio la imagen borrosa de un puño, sintió un golpe doloroso, luego volvió a la oscuridad. Cuando volvió en si, le dolía la mandíbula y tenía las manos atadas por detrás.

—solo te di un golpecito —dijo George —no me da ningún placer golpearte. Pero es lo más rápido. Eso es todo.

Regina forcejeo, en un momento enloquecido de pánico y rechazo

—estas esposada —dijo tranquilamente mientras manejaba el auto de Emma. —te acojine bien las muñecas. Tendrás un hematoma en la mandíbula, pero bueno, puede ser por el forcejeo, así que no pasa nada.

—¿donde esta Emma? ¿a donde me llevas?

—Querías hablar con Emma. Te llevare con Emma.

—Esta...

—esta bien. Me quede con unas cuantas de tus pastillas. Le di suficientes para dormirla un par de horas. Es mi amiga, Regina. No tenía que ser así. Voy a hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—mataste a Lacey French

—hice lo que tenía que hacer, no lo que quería. Probé de todas las formas. No me la quitaba de encima. Ni a ti.

Giro hacia la cabaña

—quiero que te calles y hagas lo que te digo. Si gritas y haces escándalo lastimare a Emma. Haz lo que te digo y será más fácil. —detuvo el automóvil y fue por ella —puedo hacerte daño si tengo que hacerlo —le advirtió, llevándola deprisa hasta la cabaña —depende de ti.

Le dio un empujoncillo dentro antes de cerrar la puerta y encender la luz.

Emma estaba atada a una silla de la cocina, con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho. Regina cayo junto a sus pies.

—dios, Emma.

—esta un poco drogada, eso es todo. Pronto recobrará el sentido. Cuando lo haga terminaremos con todo esto.

—¿terminar? —se dio la vuelta y odiaba estar de rodillas frente a el —¿crees que porque te saliste con la tuya con un asesinato, puedes matarnos a ambas y nadie lo sabrá?

—parece un homicidio y suicidio. La convenciste de que te trajera hasta acá, a caminar hasta donde dijiste haber visto el asesinato. Te pusiste loca, la drogaste para que no se diera cuenta. Le disparaste y luego te pegaste un tiro. Tus huellas estarán en el arma que guarda Granny en su escritorio.

—que estupidez. Ya llame a la policía estatal y les conté todo lo que se de Lacey French.

—no lo hiciste. Te voy a quitar las esposas. Si tratas de huir le disparare a Emma.

—no huiré. ¿crees que la dejaría?

Se levanto, era un hombre paciente. Saco las llaves y le quito las esposas

—quédate quieta. Frótate las muñecas para que te circule la sangre

Sus brazos temblaban al frotarse las muñecas

—te dije que llamamos y reportamos todo a la policía estatal

—si lo hubieras hecho, Emma me lo habría contado cuando vinimos. Le dije que yo mismo descubrí la información sobre el asesinato gracias a la policía estatal. Le pedí que viniera aquí a encontrarse conmigo y con ellos para hablar de los detalles antes de hacer detenciones.

Fue a la mesa y tomo el vaso con agua y la pastilla que había dejado preparada —tomate esto

—no

—es tuya, para los nervios. Quiero que encuentren pastillas en tu sistema. Tómala, Regina, o te la haré tragar a la fuerza.

Tomo el vaso y la pastilla

Satisfecho, se sentó.

—le daremos unos minutos. Lamento que haya tenido que ser así, pero debo proteger a mi familia

—¿los estabas protegiendo cuando te acostaste con Lacey?

Tenso el rostro pero negó con la cabeza

—cometí un error. Un error humano. Amo a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Nada es mas importante para mi. Pero uno tiene necesidades, eso es todo. Dos o tres veces al año satisfacía esas necesidades. Ninguna de ellas toco a mi familia antes.

—las satisfacías con Lacey French

—tenía que haber sido solo una noche. Solo sexo, eso era todo. Cosas que un hombre necesita pero que no quiere que lo haga su esposa. Pero no pude parar. Supongo que creí estar enamorado. Y que podía tenerlas a ambas.

—la oscuridad y la luz —dijo Regina

—así es —sonrío —di a Lacey todo lo que pude. Quería más. Quería que dejara a Debby, a mis hijos. Nunca lo iba a hacer. Tuvimos una pelea horrible y se puede decir que desperté de un sueño largo y oscuro.

—pero no te dejaba terminarlo —despierta, Emma, pensaba desesperada Regina. Despierta y dime que hacer.

—quería diez mil dólares o le diría a mi esposa. No tenía tanto dinero y se lo dije. Dijo que lo consiguiera si quería conservar mi hogar feliz ¿como te sientes? ¿mas tranquila?

—te vi junto al río. Te vi matarla.

—solo iba a hablarlo con ella. Nunca lo planee. Le dije que quizás podía juntar unos dos mil, pagarle si se iba de Storybrooke. Dijo que no se conformaría con migajas y que quería el dinero para sus hijos para que fueran a la universidad. Ahora no eran diez, dijo, sino veinticinco mil, o me arruinaría. La llame ramera y se me abalanzo. Cuando la empuje volvió a hacerlo, gritando. Le iba a contar a Debby todos los detalles de lo que habíamos hecho juntos. Ya no podía oírlo mas. Eran como abejas zumbándome en los oídos. Pero tenía las manos rodeándole el cuello y seguí apretando

—no tenias opción —la voz de Regina sonaba totalmente tranquila —te obligo, te ataco, te amenazo. Tenias que protegerte y a tu familia.

—Si. Ni siquiera era real. Era solo un sueño.

—entiendo. Ahora estoy de tu lado. Puedes dejarnos ir a Emma y a mi y todo esto desaparecerá.

—ojalá pudiera, Regina. Pero no puedes cambiar lo que ya esta hecho. Ahora quiero que te alejes de ella. Es hora de que la despierte.

—si lo haces, no mereces a tu esposa ni a tus hijos.

—una vez hecho nunca tendrá que saberlo —fue hasta ella, la agarro de la camisa y la arrastro para alejarla de Emma.

Cuando George se volteo, Emma se apoyó en las piernas, se alzó con todo y silla. Osciló el cuerpo con fuerza contra George y los dos cayeron al suelo.

—¡corre! —grito —¡corre!

Regina corrió aterrada. Escupió la pastilla que se había puesto entre las encías y salió por la puerta principal. Oyó los estrépitos, los insultos. Corrió con el ruido de un disparo retumbando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

—¿OISTE ESO? —se sentó Ruby en la cama — oi un disparo —le dio un codazo a Cas —oi un disparo

—¿y a quien se le ocurre que alguien dispararía un arma en el bosque de story —la volvió a atraer hacia el.

—No... ¿oíste? ¿alguien está disparando?

—no oigo nada mas que mi corazón rogándole al tuyo que me quiera mas. Vamos, cariño, hagamos... —Cas fue interrumpido por el fuerte ruido que venía de afuera —quédate aquí

Corrió desnudo de la recamara. Cuando Regina entro repentinamente, solo se alcanzó a poner sus manos en las partes privadas.

—Tiene a Emma. Tiene a Emma. La va a matar.

—¿Que, que? ¿Que?

—ayuda. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Regina? —Ruby salió con una sabana enredada. No hay tiempo, pensó Regina. Emma ya podría estar muriendo. Vio el rifle en una vitrina —¿esta cargado?

—es el rifle de mi abuelo Henry. Espera —dijo Cas, pero Regina fue hasta la vitrina y saco el rifle. Dejándolos boquiabiertos, salió por la puerta.

Regina rezo por que el rifle estuviera cargado y saber que hacer con el. No se quedaría indefensa esta vez mientras le quitaban a alguien querido. Nunca mas.

Oyó a George gritando su nombre y contuvo las lagrimas. Emma no lo había detenido. Decidió dar la vuelta. Podía hacerlo. El no esperaba que regresará a pelear.

—no te puedes esconder de mi —grito George —es mi tierra. ¿Quieres que acabe con Emma ahora? ¿Quieres que le dispare en la cabeza mientras tu te escondes como en Boston? ¿crees que puedes volver a vivir algo a si y superarlo?

Frente a la cabaña, arrastraba a Emma sangrando de rodillas. Y le apuntaba el arma a la cabeza.

—llámala.

—No —Emma sintió el corazón oprimirle el pecho mientras percibía el frío del cañón contra la sien. —piénsalo, George. ¿Harías eso si la vida de tu esposa estaría en juego? Ella significa lo mismo para mi, así que jala el gatillo si quieres. Pero lo que tienes en la mano es la pistola de policía.

—Lo arreglare. Llámala. Ahora.

—¿me oyes, Regina? —grito Emma —sigue corriendo.

George la arrojó de una patada, y Emma cayo apoyada en el brazo donde tenía la bala.

—no me queda otra opción —dijo, George, pero ahora le corría sudor por la cara —lo siento —levanto el arma

Luchando por no temblar, Regina se apoyó el rifle en el hombro. Respiro profundo y tiro del gatillo.

Sonó como una bomba. Se sintió como si le hubiera estallado una en las manos con el culatazo. Cayo y como cayo de espaldas, el disparo del arma del arma de George Mardson le paso por encima. Cuando se incorporó vio a Emma y a George luchando en el suelo. Los dos sosteniendo el arma.

—basta —corrió hacia ellos —Basta, basta —le puso el cañón del rifle a George en la cabeza —¡Basta!

—espera, Morena —Emma jadeaba. Se acomodo para agarrar bien la pistola. George se giró hacia Regina, haciendo que cayera. Cuando George volteo hacia Emma, esta le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—no será tan fácil —le advirtió, y gateo hasta recuperar el arma que se le había caído de las manos a George —apunta eso a otra parte — ordenó Emma a Regina.

Se sentó sin moverse de lugar, con el rifle apretado entre las manos.

—Corrí

—Si, corriste. Que lista.

—Pero no huí.

Como estaba cansada, lastimada y mareada, Emma simplemente se sentó junto con Regina.

—no, no huiste.

Cas y Ruby, el primero sin Camisa y la otra con una sabana arrastrando, llegaron corriendo.

—¿que diablos pasa? —exigió saber Cas —Emma ¿te dispararon?

—Si — Emma se presionó el brazo con la mano y lo analizo al alejarla y ver la húmeda y roja herida, antes de mirar a Regina —ya tenemos algo mas en común para compartir.

George se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloro.

.

.

.

Al amanecer Regina ayudo a Emma a salir del automóvil

—podrías haberte quedado un día en el hospital. Un par de días.

—¿viste a la enfermera? Tenía cara de bulldog, que miedo.

—entonces haz lo que te ordenen. Puedes dormir en la cama o en el sofá.

—¿donde estarás tu?

—en la cocina. No vas a tomar café.

—Morena, creo que deje el café para siempre.

Sus labios temblaban, pero se contuvo.

—te haré té y huevos revueltos ¿cama o sofá?

—Quiero sentarme en la cocina y verte cocinar para mi. Me hará olvidar el dolor.

—no te dolería si te tomaras los medicamentos

—creo que también deje los medicamentos de por vida —Emma soltó la respiración cuando Regina le ayudo a sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa. —Que noche, ¿Regina? —dijo cuando ella seguía de espaldas.

—Si —puso a calentar agua para el té y saco una sartén

—Tu lo descubriste antes que yo. Yo soy la que escribe novelas de suspenso, pero la cocinera lo descubrió antes. Yo caí en la trampa —nunca olvidaría estar drogada y oír su voz, ese terror tan profundo — El hecho de que cayera en la trampa pudo costarte la vida Regina.

—Caíste, Emma, porque era tu amigo.

Regina saco la mantequilla, corto un trozo para la Sartén. Partió los huevos, los batió con eneldo y pimienta.

—si te hubiera asustado, Morena, se habría salido con la suya.

—si no me hubieras creído, probablemente habría pasado —puso el plato con huevos frente a Emma. Le toco la cara — me habría vuelto loca sin ti, Emma. Me habría vuelto loca si te hubiera matado. Así que —se inclinó y la beso en los labios —gracias por permanecer viva. Comete tus huevos.

Se volvió para terminar de preparar el té

—también yo estaba al borde ¿entiendes?

—si

—una pregunta ¿porque no presionas?

—¿presionar que?

—a mi. Estas enamorada de mi ¿sigo teniendo ese derecho?

—si

—acabamos de pasar por una experiencia de vida o muerte juntas, probablemente oíste algo de que estaba preparada para morir por ti. Pero no me presionas.

—no quiero nada para lo que tenga que presionarte, así que estamos bien —le puso el té en la mesa, luego frunció el ceño al oír que tocaban la puerta —tan pronto. Vamos a recibir muchas visitas.

—no, tengo que ir yo —le tomo la mano antes de que se levantara de la mesa —estoy esperando algo

—tienes que descansar

—puedo caminar hasta mi maldita puerta. Y tomate tu ese tecito de nena, yo me comeré mis huevos con una Coca-Cola.

Regina negó con la cabeza cuando la vio salir, pero decidió darle gusto. Tomo un vaso y le sirvió hielo y Coca-Cola.

Emma regreso con un montón de tulipanes en el brazo sano.

—nunca me dijiste de que color, así que pedí de todos

—caramba —su sonrisa era luminosa cuando los recibió, y enterró la nariz entre ellos —son tan bonitos, sencillos y dulces. Como un arco iris después de una gran tormenta.

—que tormenta, Morena. Pro diría que te mereces un arco iris

—ambas nos lo merecemos —levanto la cabeza para sonreírle de oreja a oreja —¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu pareja?

Como no dijo nada, le empezó a latir el corazón lenta y constantemente

—voy a comprar la cabaña —le anunció —tan pronto como pueda convencer a Granny. Voy a hacerle arreglos. Agrandare la oficina, haré una terraza. Veo dos sillas en esa terraza. Veo tulipanes de muchos colores afuera... En primavera ¿no?

—así sería

—puedes cocinar la cena, tener tu propia cocina, escribir libros de recetas, lo que quieras. Pero te vas a tener que quedar, y tarde o temprano tendremos que legalizar la situación

—¿si?

—¿me quieres o no?

—no, No te quiero. Te amo

—también te amo ¿que tal?

Soltó la respiración con fuerza

—¿que tal?

Emma la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo hacía si, besándola mientras los tulipanes brillaban entre las dos

—estoy donde quiero estar ¿tu?

—exactamente ahí —todo dentro de Regina se apaciguó cuando de aparto y la miro a los ojos —exactamente donde quiero estar

—entonces —Emma se arrodillo, saco una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la abrió en ella había una pequeña sortija bañada en plata con un hermoso diamante que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Miro hacia Regina — Regina Mills ¿quieres sentarte en la terraza conmigo todos los días? ¿mirar al lago, ver las montañas nadando en el? ¿despertar todas las mañanas a mi lado? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—no sabes como lo deseo, Emma. — Emma se levanto, le coloco lentamente el anillo en el dedo, la tomo en brazos y apretó su mejilla contra la de ella —acepto. Acepto Emma

—no sabes como te amo, Regina. Como me hace feliz estar a tu lado, sin ti mi vida no era nada, no era nadie. Ahora contigo vivo, contigo vuelvo a vivir. Vuelvo a descubrí la vida. A renacer. —se acercó a su boca y la beso con pasión.

—te amo, Emma.

—te amo, Regina.

Y la mañana floreció con tonos brillantes de verano que podrían durar hasta el otoño. Y se quedaron en la mesa de la cocina, con un jarrón de tulipanes en el mostrador, un anillo de compromiso, y con el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, chicas aquí se termina esto, es una lastima. <strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews, son un amor. No saben como las extrañare.**

**nos veremos a la próxima **

**gracias. Las amo! Besos **


End file.
